


PIÑAS: Temporada Uno

by DesdelinaNapolitana



Series: 100 PIÑAS [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdelinaNapolitana/pseuds/DesdelinaNapolitana
Summary: 13- Steve sigue pensando que es él solo contra el mundo; pero el arreglo de un disfraz de Peter Pan y una invitación a una obra de teatro infantil le harán darse cuenta de lo equivocado que está.





	1. INTRODUCCIÓN: De comienzos, de eso se trataba

**Author's Note:**

> ANTES DE LEER: Este fanfic está formado por un conjunto de capítulos que pueden leerse de forma independiente, aun así, comparten una línea temporal progresiva que toma como referencia los diferentes capítulos de la serie, de ahí que contenga SPOILERS.
> 
> Si bien, dada la extensión de la propuesta de escritura, que surgió a raíz de una conversación con [Alphecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca) y que se inspira en una versión en castellano de la lista original que se puede consultar en esta [página](https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/), puede haber excepciones con escenas que no encajen del todo en la línea argumental mencionada y con acontecimientos que hayan sido modificados o sencillamente no hayan ocurrido del mismo modo que en el capítulo de referencia.
> 
> La propuesta de escritura original se mantiene, pero he decidido organizarla por temporadas.
> 
> -Lizz-

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x1

 

 

El inspector Danny Williams volvía a su apartamento después de haber dejado a su hija, Grace, en casa de su madre y el nuevo marido de esta, Stan.

Danny no había visto en persona a su ex-mujer, pero aun así después de despedirse de Grace le quedó la misma sensación de vacío que sentía cada vez que veía a Rachel. El policía no podía negar que aún sentía algo por la madre de su hija, pero sabía que lo suyo era un imposible.

Además, el hecho de haber tenido que dejar atrás su Jersey natal para mudarse a un infierno infestado de piñas, como él consideraba Hawaii, tampoco servía demasiado para aliviar su resentimiento.

Así que pensar en volver al cutre sitio en el que se estaba quedando no ayudaba precisamente aquella tarde de domingo a mejorar su humor.

Probablemente fue por todo eso por lo que mientras conducía decidió cambiar de dirección y en vez de volver a su piso terminó aparcando frente a la casa de su nuevo compañero, el capitán de fragata Steve McGarrett, justo después de haber hecho una parada para comprar unas cervezas.

Sin embargo, Danny no se bajó del coche de inmediato, se quedó largos minutos mirando la casa familiar, donde Steve había crecido, y se preguntó una vez más si lo que estaba haciendo era una buena idea.

El policía apenas conocía a aquel hombre, pero si iban a trabajar juntos qué menos que hacer un esfuerzo por intentarlo.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Me espías? —una voz familiar sacó a Danny de su abstracción de forma brusca.

—¡Joder, qué susto! —exclamó el rubio tras pegar un bote.

Danny había bajado las ventanillas del coche debido al calor y evidentemente no había visto a Steve acercarse por el lado del copiloto, mismo lugar desde el que el otro hombre le observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Grace? —le preguntó Steve con curiosidad, apoyado contra el vehículo.

—Sí, lo estaba, acabo de dejarla en casa de su madre —dijo Danny y se soltó el cinturón—; pero no me apetecía volver a mi apartamento y pensé en venir a darte las gracias de nuevo por la tarjeta regalo del Hotel Kahala.

—De nada —respondió el otro hombre y reparó en el pack de cervezas posadas sobre el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Entonces eso es para mí?

El policía no tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza cuando Steve ya estaba cogiendo las cervezas a través de la ventanilla.

Danny negó con la cabeza y se tomó un instante antes de seguir al otro hombre al interior de la casa.

—¿Sabes? Es raro no verte de traje… —comentó Steve cuando Danny se unió a él en la cocina y le ofreció uno de los botellines—. ¿Quieres un vaso?

—No, gracias.

—No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de ropa… camiseta, vaqueros y deportivas…— el moreno no pudo evitar sonar burlón cuando lo dijo, aunque analizó a Danny detalladamente de pies a cabeza.

—Eres muy gracioso tú, ¿no? —dijo Danny imitando a Steve y dando un sorbo de su propia bebida—. Hoy no estoy trabajando, así que…

—Ya… —dijo el otro hombre y por algún extraño motivo no podía apartar la vista del policía y sonreír complacido—. ¿Vamos fuera?

—Claro.

Danny le devolvió la mirada a Steve, quien pasó a su lado para salir de la cocina y dirigirse hacia el salón, donde estaban las puertas que daban a la parte posterior de la casa. Al policía aún le costaba comprender la actitud del otro hombre, quien se había revelado ante él como alguien capaz, pero temerario.

El rubio no tenía claro si aquella era una buena combinación, pero por algún extraño motivo seguía sintiendo curiosidad por el marine, una curiosidad que había resultado ser recíproca; pues había algo que les empujaba en la dirección del otro, algo que les había hecho permanecer juntos y trabajar en equipo a pesar de aquel primer desencuentro que les sirvió a ambos para posicionarse al mismo nivel.

Tal vez Steve liderara la unidad de la Gobernadora, pero Danny era su compañero y su opinión importaba tanto o más que la suya; aunque con el tiempo el capitán descubriría que a veces era mucho más rentable fingir no escuchar al policía.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué tal te fue con los delfines? —preguntó Steve tras unos minutos de silencio, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de madera de pintura blanca desconchada que había en la pequeña playa privada de la casa.

—¿Con los delfines?

—Sí, con los delfines. Creía que en el Kahala tenían una piscina donde puedes nadar con ellos…

—Sí y la tienen…

—¿Entonces? —insistió Steve y tras dar un trago de su cerveza miró a Danny con gesto de incomprensión.

—Entonces nada; Grace se bañó con ellos junto a otros niños y se lo pasó de miedo, eso es todo —dijo el rubio, tratando de ignorar la mirada que no se apartaba de él y centrándose en mirar el océano que se abría frente a él.

—Ya… es verdad, había olvidado que tú no sabes nadar… —comentó el marine sin poder evitarlo.

—Tú no me escuchas cuando hablo, ¿a qué no? —respondió Danny y matizó sus palabras con el gesto de sus manos—. ¿Te he dicho yo que no sabía nadar? No señor, te dije que no me gustaba y que solo nado cuando mi vida depende de ello…

—¿A quién tratas de convencer, a ti o a mí? —insistió Steve con aquel gesto suyo de suficiencia que Danny empezaba a encontrar realmente molesto.

—Nada, olvídalo, es inútil discutir contigo —dijo el hombre dándose por vencido y optando por zanjar así la conversación.

Fue inevitable para el marine sonreír contra el botellín de cerveza antes de dar un trago, porque podía ser que conociera desde hacía muy poco tiempo al inspector Williams, pero molestarle se había manifestado como un entretenimiento fascinante que le obligaba a estar alerta, y aquello le gustaba mucho.

De ese modo, un silencio cómodo se instaló entre los dos hombres y el rumor de las olas contribuyó a relajarles mientras sus miradas se perdían en el atardecer que comenzaba a desdibujar el horizonte.

Durante largo rato permanecieron en aquel estado, hasta que Steve reparó en que su bebida se había terminado y se giró hacia Danny, quien estaba a su derecha, para preguntarle si quería tomar otra cerveza.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo, Steve reparó en una mancha carmesí que había impregnado la manga de la camiseta del policía.

—Danny —dijo captando su atención—, ¡estás sangrando!

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre y miró hacía a su brazo izquierdo. Días atrás le habían disparado, a ambos en realidad, y aunque había resultado ser un simple raspón que no había requerido puntos, la herida parecía haberse abierto—. ¡Mierda!

—Tranquilo, iré a por el botiquín —dijo Steve y se apresuró a ponerse en pie para volver a la casa.

—No lo entiendo —comentó Danny siguiéndole, captando de ese modo la atención del moreno, quien volvió la vista atrás al creer que el otro hombre le esperaría fuera—, nos disparan, a ti te dan de lleno y lo mío es un simple arañazo… pero soy yo el que va por ahí desangrándose…

—¡No exageres! —le pidió el marine elevando la voz para que le oyese, pues se había ido hasta el piso de arriba para buscar lo que necesitaba.

Apenas un minuto después Steve volvió con un bote de desinfectante y vendas.

—A ver, déjame echarle un vistazo.

Steve tiró de Danny, quien no estaba siendo muy colaborador y le hizo ir a la cocina, le mandó tomar asiento y él mismo hizo lo propio.

—¿Vas a quitarte la camiseta o…? —quiso saber el moreno.

—Ya me he remangando la manga, ¿qué más quieres? —dijo Danny tras haber dejado al descubierto la venda que llevaba y donde se reflejaba una mancha roja que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

—Eres peor que un crío… —murmuró Steve mientras se levantaba para coger de un cajón unas tijeras con las que cortar la venda—. A ver, no te muevas…

—¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó Danny sin poder evitarlo, apartando el brazo cuando Steve le tocó, sus manos frías le habían provocado un escalofrío que causó un vuelco en su corazón.

—¡Si apenas te he tocado!

—Solo… ten cuidado…

—Hay que ver que quejica eres.

—¡Me han disparado!

—Y a mí, ¿lo has olvidado? Además, ¿no decías que lo tuyo era un simple arañazo?

A modo de respuesta Danny fulminó a Steve con la mirada y se dejó hacer.

Resultó que la herida no estaba tan mal y el marine solo la limpió antes de volver a cubrirla con vendas limpias.

—¡Listo! —exclamó Steve cuando hubo terminado.

—Gracias —dijo Danny en apenas un murmullo, había notado la delicadeza con la que el otro hombre había vuelto a bajar la manga de su camiseta para cubrir la herida y le tomó por sorpresa cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Un extraño silencio se instaló en aquel momento entre ellos. Se habían quedado congelados, analizándose el uno al otro, como tratando de comprender un misterio del universo realmente seductor.

Había algo que les empujaba a gravitar el uno entorno al otro, lo habían descubierto por separado, pero asustaba el ser consciente de que el otro también lo había notado. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse pesadas y el latido de sus respectivos corazones trató inútilmente de sincronizarse con el tic-tac del reloj de la cocina.

—Creo que… debería irme… —fue Danny quien eventualmente logró articular palabra.

—Sí —la respuesta de Steve fue lacónica, pero les sirvió a ambos para recuperar la compostura.

Los dos hombres se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo y como si estuvieran interpretando una escena ensayada, Steve acompañó a Danny hasta la puerta.

—Buenas noches…

—Buenas noches, Danny.

El policía salió de la casa y caminó hacia su coche, preguntándose qué acababa de pasar, tentado de volver la vista atrás y comprobar si Steve seguía observándole desde la entrada.

El motor del Camaro le rugió a la noche y entonces se escuchó el sonido seco de una puerta cerrándose.

 

◊


	2. COMPLICADO: Porque a veces era difícil ver la imagen con perspectiva

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x2

 

 

Tal vez Kono se hubiera perdido su graduación, pero al menos llegaría a tiempo a la cena que se celebraba después.

Tras haberle dado tiempo para cambiarse, Steve y Danny la acercaron en coche mientras Chin les seguía en su moto.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo hoy, Kono, no lo olvides— le dijo Steve a la mujer cuando detuvo el vehículo frente al hotel donde la celebración tenía lugar.

—Gracias, jefe— dijo ella y también agradeció con una mirada el gesto de Danny, quien se había bajado del coche para permitirle salir y le tendía la mano de forma caballerosa.

—¡Disfruta! —exclamó el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa y haciendo el ademán de volver a subirse al asiento de copiloto.

—¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis venir? —les preguntó Kono e intercambió miradas entre los dos hombres y Chin, que se acercaba caminando tras haber aparcado la moto a un lado—. ¡Estáis vestidos para la ocasión!

—Esta es tu noche, prima —le dijo Chin y la miró con orgullo.

—¿Seguro? —insistió ella.

—¡Seguro! —reiteró Chin e intercambiaron un abrazo.

—Bien… —dijo Kono y comenzó a alejarse—, pero si surge algo me llamaréis, ¿verdad?

—¡No lo dudes ni un momento! —exclamó Steve elevando la voz para que la joven le oyese.

Kono les dedicó una amplia sonrisa a sus compañeros y después se marchó.

—¿Estás bien? —fue Danny quien hizo la pregunta, miraba a Chin, quien parecía preocupado.

—Sí —dijo el hombre terciando una sonrisa—, es solo que… hace dos días apenas era una niña y ahora… ahora es toda una mujer…

—Se hacen mayores demasiado rápido, ¿eh? —dijo Danny pensando en su propia hija, entendía perfectamente el sentimiento de Chin.

—Hey, ¿podemos irnos ya antes de que me deprimáis a mí también? —dijo Steve captando la atención de los otros dos.

—¡Qué sutil eres! —exclamó Danny fulminando al moreno con la mirada y subiéndose al coche, pero sin llegar a cerrar la puerta del mismo.

—¿Os apetece ir a tomar algo? —les preguntó Chin a Steve y Danny.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, Chin? —dijo Steve—. ¡Tengo cerveza en la nevera!

—¡Genial! —dijo el hombre antes de dirigirse a su moto—. ¡Nos vemos allí!

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —preguntó Danny con tono de ofensa cuando el coche volvía a estar en marcha.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al policía de reojo.

—¿Has dado por hecho que yo también quería ir a tu casa o es que sencillamente a mí no me invitas? —dijo indignado.

A modo de respuesta Steve esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Danny ante aquel gesto.

—Nada —dijo el marine divertido—. Danny, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a tomar unas cervezas con Chin y conmigo?

—Dado que no me has dejado opciones y prácticamente me has secuestrado…

—¡Yo no te he secuestrado! Además, de todas formas tenías que acercarme…

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, ¿verdad? —dijo Danny.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa, sonrisa que Steve solo le dedicaba a él. Sí, Danny se había pasado los últimos días comprobándolo y habría tomado hasta nota si no le hubiera parecido un poco raro, pero su mente lo había registrado de igual forma, porque aquello era un hecho probado, el capitán McGarrett tenía una sonrisa para el mundo y otro exclusiva para el inspector Williams. Tal vez algún día, Danny se atreviera a preguntarle el motivo de ella.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Apenas veinte minutos más tarde Steve aparcaba el Camaro frente a su casa y Chin hacía lo propio con su moto.

Nada más bajarse del vehículo, Steve fue al maletero y sacó del mismo una bolsa de deporte que contenía la ropa que había llevado puesta antes de cambiarla por el uniforme.

Fue en aquel momento cuando el marine reparó en una caja que había allí.

—¿Y esa caja? —le preguntó Steve a Danny cuando el policía se bajó del coche.

—Una caja…

—¿Es la que tenías en el asiento de atrás y que guardaste aquí para que Kono se sentara? —insistió el moreno.

—¿Acaso importa? —quiso saber Danny e hizo el ademán de bajar la puerta del maletero.

—¿No vas a decirme qué es? —preguntó Steve dedicándole una larga mirada; cualquier persona ajena podría creer que el marine estaba flirteando con el otro hombre.

—No vas a dejar de preguntarme hasta que te diga qué hay dentro, ¿a qué no? —dijo el policía, sin darse cuenta de que Chin se había acercado a ellos para ver qué les pasaba.

—¡Qué bien me conoces! —exclamó Steve y ante el gesto de invitación que Danny hizo, se inclinó sobre el maletero y abrió la caja—. ¡Es un puzzle!

—Sí, misterio resuelto… —dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza—. ¿Ahora podemos ir dentro, por favor? ¡Comienzo a asfixiarme con esta chaqueta!

—¿Va todo bien? —les preguntó Chin mirándoles a ambos con curiosidad.

—¿Y la imagen? —quiso saber Steve.

—¿Qué imagen? —ahora la curiosidad de Chin era mayor.

—Ignórale, Chin, ¡vamos dentro! —dijo Danny apoyando la mano en el brazo de su amigo para hacerle caminar hacia la casa.

—Eh, ¡Danny! —gritó Steve para captar su atención, pero cuando volvió a ser ignorado, sencillamente cogió el puzzle, su bolsa y caminó hacia la casa.

 

Los tres hombres entraron en la casa McGarrett y tras deshacerse de la chaqueta y la camisa, un Steve en camiseta acampó en el salón; apartó todo lo que había posado sobre la mesa frente a la que se había sentado, y volcó el contenido del puzzle sobre ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Danny tras haber vuelto de la cocina con Chin; el hombre llevaba dos cervezas en la mano.

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo Steve comenzando a colocar las piezas del lado visible, demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo—. No es un puzzle de Grace, ¿verdad? Hay demasiadas piezas; además, son muy pequeñas…

—Se te han caído algunas al suelo —le señaló Chin al moreno y tomó asiento sobre un brazo del sofá.

—Gracias… —dijo Steve de forma distraída, agachándose para recoger las piezas que se había deslizado fuera de la mesa.

—¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó Danny realmente desconcertado, mirando a Chin con incredulidad y tomando asiento en el sillón que tenía a su derecha.

—No deberías de haberle regalado un puzzle… —le dijo Chin divertido.

—Yo no le he regalado nada —dijo el rubio—. Lo tenía en el coche y él mismo lo cogió…

—¡Os estoy oyendo! —exclamó Steve sin levantar la vista.

—Y haces bien —le dijo Danny—. ¿Te vas a pasar la noche con el puzzle?

—Podéis ayudarme si queréis —dijo y al fin levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Danny—. ¿Y mi cerveza?

—Yo creo que tenía diez años la última vez que hice un puzzle —comentó Chin y cambió de sitio, sentándose junto a Steve—, ¿no tienes una imagen de referencia?

—Danny… —murmuró Steve y al fin el rubio le acercó el segundo botellín que había traído de la cocina.

Chin levantó también la vista y miró al rubio con gesto interrogante.

—No tiene imagen, ¿vale? —dijo con tono cansado—. Mi hermana me lo envió, está hecho por encargo, sabe que me relaja hacer puzzles y me mandó este como sorpresa… 2000 piezas, sin imagen…

—Mmm… es complicado —comentó Chin y trató de comprobar si un par de piezas encajaban.

—¡Es un reto interesante! —exclamó Steve volviendo a centrar su atención en el puzzle.

Por su lado, Danny se limitó a suspirar, presentía que aquel asunto iba a traer cola, cuando a McGarrett se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era muy difícil que lo dejara estar.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Había pasado una hora en la que apenas habían hablado cuando Chin se dio por vencido.

—Creo que se está haciendo tarde… —dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie y bebiéndose de un trago lo que restaba de su cerveza.

—Sí, tal vez yo también debería irme… —comentó Danny remarcando las palabras para que Steve le escuchara, pero el moreno seguía demasiado concentrado en juntar piezas.

—¡Amigo, me temo que te has quedado sin puzzle! —le dijo Chin dándole una palmada al rubio en el hombro cuando él también se puso en pie.

—Me da que tienes toda la razón —admitió Danny y por inercia acompañó a Chin hasta la puerta—. ¿Estás bien para conducir?

—Solo me he tomado una cerveza —comentó él—, además, es sin alcohol.

Danny frunció el ceño y miró la botella que llevaba en la mano, era la segunda para él, pero era la primera vez que reparaba en la etiqueta y comprobaba que Chin tenía razón.

—Y yo que tenía esperanza de olvidar esta noche… —exageró el rubio.

—Buenas noches —dijo Chin estrechándole la mano a Danny e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Steve antes de añadir—. ¡No dejes que se acueste tarde!

—Lo intentaré —dijo Danny en el mismo tono divertido que su amigo y le vio alejarse de la casa.

 

Tras despedir a Chin, Danny volvió a donde estaba Steve y le observó un rato. El marine había terminado tirando las piezas del puzzle de la mesa de centro al suelo y él mismo había acabalado tumbado sobre el parqué para que le fuera más cómodo trabajar.

—Eres todo una caso… —murmuró Danny sorteando montoncitos de piezas que habían sido agrupadas por color y textura.

—¿Mmm? —fue toda la respuesta que emitió Steve, entonces, levantó la vista y solo vio a Danny—. ¿Y Chin? ¿Se ha marchado?

—Hace un par de minutos —dijo Danny y tomó asiento en el sofá, tentado había estado de irse él también, pero se sentía demasiado cómodo en la casa McGarrett y en la compañía de Steve.

—¿Tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre… —dijo el moreno y se incorporó ligeramente, haciendo crujir su espalda.

Danny no le contestó, sencillamente le siguió mirando, pero no estaba claro si miraba realmente a Steve o si el cansancio había empezado a hacer mella en él y comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

—¡Danny— exclamó Steve poniéndose en pie—. ¿Sándwich de pastrami?

—Por qué no —dijo el hombre reaccionando al fin y se unió a Steve en la cocina.

 

Los dos hombres se movían en la cocina sin necesidad de palabras, como si hubieran hecho aquello mismo mil veces antes. Steve sacó de la nevera los ingredientes que iba a necesitar para el mencionado sándwich y Danny le ayudó, cortando cebolla primero, disponiendo los pepinillos en un plato después.

Tras preparar los sándwich, los dos hombres volvieron al salón, Steve reanudó lo que había estado haciendo antes y tras regresar a la cocina por las servilletas que ambos habían olvidado, Danny decidió ayudarle un rato con el puzzle.

Sin embargo, el rubio no tardó demasiado en cansarse de estar tirado en el suelo y terminó volviendo al sofá, donde eventualmente acabó quedándose dormido.

 

—¡Danny! ¡Danny! ¡Vamos, Danny, despierta! —era Steve quien le sacudía ligeramente el hombro mientras gritaba su nombre.

—¿Steve? —preguntó el hombre con la voz estrangulada por el sueño—. Steve, ¿qué haces en mi…? ¡Mierda! ¿Aún sigo en tu casa? ¿Qué horas es?

—¡Danny! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —insistió Steve.

—¿Qué…. qué pasa? —preguntó el policía y el tono de alarma en su compañero pareció despejarle un poco.

—¡Me falta una y no la encuentro!

—¿Qué te falta una qué?

—Una pieza, para terminar el puzzle…

—Estás de coña, ¿no? —preguntó Danny tras haberse puesto en pie, recorriendo el salón con la mirada y viendo que el puzzle que Steve empezara horas antes estaba prácticamente terminado; bueno, de hecho, le faltaba solo una pieza.

—Venga, Danny, tienes que ayudarme a buscar —dijo el marine—. He mirado por todos lados y no consigo dar con ella.

—Estoy es irreal —dijo el rubio, parecía estar hablando para sí—. Debo de seguir dormido, porque esta es la cosa más absurda que me ha pasado en la vida…

—¡Danny! —volvió a insistir el marine, quien se veía como si se hubiera tomado al menos ocho tazas de café bien cargado.

—¡Vas a gastarme el nombre!

Steve sonrió, seguía plantando frente a su compañero y posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos. Danny parpadeó un par de veces, por suerte seguía todavía bastante dormido, porque estaba seguro de que el truco _jedi_ que Steve estaba tratando de poner en marcha hubiera funcionado a las mil maravillas.

—No, Steve —dijo al fin el policía, logrando que el marine le soltara—, me voy ahora mismo a mi casa… ¿Dónde he dejado mi chaqueta y mi corbata?

—Están en una silla en la cocina… —le dijo el moreno y siguió a Danny con la mirada, regalándole cuando volvió una mirada digna de cachorro.

—¡No me mires así! —exclamó el policía elevando la voz más de lo necesario y gesticulando ampliamente con las manos—. Me voy a mi casa… a tratar de dormir un poco más antes de que tenga que volver a verte… Necesito al menos otro par de horas de sueño para desintoxicarme…

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —dijo Steve con seriedad y trató de fulminar a Danny con su mirada, pero en vez de sentirse intimidado, el rubio comenzó a reírse de una forma absurda—. ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

—¡De lo idiota que eres! —exclamó Danny señalando hacia el pecho de Steve.

El marine siguió la dirección que el otro hombre le indicaba y tuvo que reconocer, aunque solo para sí mismo, que Danny tenía toda la razón del mundo: Era idiota.

Danny se siguió riendo un rato mientras Steve despegaba de su camiseta la pieza que le faltaba para completar el puzzle, la limpio con una servilleta de papel y después se agachó para colocarla en su lugar.

—¡Te dije que habías echado demasiada mostaza! —exclamó Danny a sus espaldas.

—Muy gracioso… —dijo Steve acomodándose en el suelo, maravillándose del inmenso puzzle que acababa de terminar y donde podía verse una panorámica nocturna de Newark—. ¿Es Jersey, verdad?

—Sí…

—¿Lo echas de menos?

—Unos días más que otros…

—Supongo que hay que saber ver las cosas con perspectiva.

—Supongo que sí…

 

◊


	3. HACIENDO HISTORIA: Pizza casera, quidditch y el ataque de las piñas

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x3

 

No había padre más feliz a la salida de un colegio que Danny Williams cuando tenía que ir a recoger a su hija.

El hombre tenía por delante todo el fin de semana para estar con Grace y era algo que agradecía enormemente, sobre todo cuando la amenaza de Rachel de llevarle a los tribunales por el tema de las visitas seguía demasiado reciente en su memoria.

El policía sabía que tenía mucho que agradecerle a su nuevo compañero por haber intercedido en aquel asunto y creía haber encontrado la forma de compensarle, aunque fuera solo un poco, por ello.

—¡Papi! —gritó Grace saliendo del colegio junto a otro montón de niños y niñas y yendo hacia su padre, quien le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Hola! —exclamó el hombre dándole un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lo has pasado bien? ¿Has aprendido mucho?

—¡Sí! —dijo la pequeña esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—Genial, ¿nos vamos? —le dijo Danny mientras la cogía de la mano y echaban a andar hacia el lugar donde había dejado aparcado su coche—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Grace con interés—. Es viernes y de deberes solo tengo que terminar un dibujo y… leer un poquito…

—Es verdad, la lectura, no podemos olvidarnos de ella… No dejes que se me olvide, ¿vale? —dijo el rubio y ayudó a su hija a deshacerse de la mochila para que pudiera subir más cómodamente al coche tras apartar el asiento del copiloto—. Pero no, a lo que yo me refería es que esta noche vamos a cocinar para Steve…

—¿De verdad? —dijo la niña y dejó que su padre la ayudara a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Es su cumpleaños?

—No… Bueno, creo que no… —comentó Danny y se apresuró a subir él también al coche.

—Estabas diciendo que hoy íbamos a cocinar para Steve… —le recordó la niña cuando Danny se puso tras el volante y arrancó el motor.

—Sí, así es, porque verás, Steve es… bueno, Steve… —comenzó a explicar Danny—, y nunca ha comido una pizza como Dios manda, así que esta noche…

—… nosotros le preparamos una —dijo la niña terminando la frase, parecía gustarle la idea.

—¿Te parece bien? —le preguntó el rubio y echó un vistazo al asiento trasero a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Sí —dijo Grace—, me cae bien Steve.

—Eso es porque todavía no le conoces bien… —dijo Danny para sí antes de añadir—: Lo que vamos a hacer ahora mismo es ir a comprar todos los ingredientes y después… después solo espero que el horno de mi apartamento aguante…

—¿Y vamos a comprar helado? —quiso saber la niña.

—¿Helado? ¿Para la pizza?

—¡No! ¡De postre!

—Ah, de postre… —dijo Danny en aquel tono que adquiría solo cuando hablaba con su hija—. Ya decía yo…

—La abuela siempre me daba helado de postre cuando hacía pizza —dijo Grace.

—Es verdad —respondió el policía recordando las cenas familiares en casa de sus padres—. Lo había olvidado. ¿De qué eran los helados de la abuela?

—Mmm… —dijo la pequeña y se quedó un rato pensativa—. ¿De chocolate y pistacho?

—¿Chocolate y pistacho? ¿Estás segura?

—¿Almendra?

—Sí, creo que era chocolate y almendra… —dijo Danny divertido—. Tendremos que mirar a ver si en el supermercado lo tienen…

—Sino, podemos comprar helado de chocolate y echarle almendras encima —sugirió Grace.

—¿Cómo no se me habrá ocurrido? ¡Pero qué niña más lista! —exclamó el hombre sin poder evitar el sentirse orgulloso.

 

Mientras hablaban, padre e hija llegaron al centro comercial, aparcaron el vehículo y tras tomar un carrito para la compra, entraron a buscar todos los ingredientes que iban a necesitar para preparar la pizza. Danny iba haciendo un repaso mental de los productos y Grace se entretenía empujando el carrito y tratando de localizar la sección de helados.

Ya iban por la mitad de la compra cuando el teléfono de Danny comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla del mismo apareció el nombre de Steve McGarrett.

—¡Dime! —exclamó Danny respondiendo la llamada y sujetando a Grace para que no se alejara con el carro.

—¿Ocupado? ¿Llamo en mal momento? —quiso saber Steve por el otro lado de la línea—. Sé que hoy tenías a Grace y no quería molestar…

—Por qué será que presiento que ahora viene un pero… —dijo el rubio dejando escapar un suspiro—. ¿Acaso los malos no descansan? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No es por un caso —comentó Steve y se le escuchó reír—, solo me preguntaba si bueno… Como al final no pudimos terminar de ver el partido el otro día… ¡Aún me debes unos nachos!

—Ósea, que me llamas por uno nachos… —dijo Danny y una sonrisa comenzó a pintarse en su rostro, gesto que no se le escapó a su hija, quien le miraba con curiosidad—. Sabes que existe la comida a domicilio, ¿verdad?

—Básicamente… —admitió el marine—. Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Os apuntáis tú y Grace?

—Pues en realidad tenía otros planes —confesó Danny mientras cogía orégano de un estante—. ¿Prefieres aceitunas verdes o negras?

—¿Estás hablando conmigo? —preguntó Steve y Danny casi pudo verle mirar el teléfono con gesto extrañado.

—Sí, Steve, estoy hablando contigo… ¿Aceitunas verdes o negras?

—Pues no sé, me gustan ambas; así que depende de para qué sean…

—Grace y yo hemos decidido prepararte una pizza para cenar esta noche. Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero…

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar en casa?

—No había un caso esta mañana, así que… ¿dónde ibas a estar sino?

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo vida aparte del trabajo?

—¿Me estás diciendo que rechazas una auténtica pizza hecha por mi hija y por mí?

—Pues depende… porque si estás pensando en hornearla en tu apartamento… igual declino la oferta…

—¿Te me estás poniendo exigente? —preguntó Danny comenzando a sonar indignado.

—¿Por qué no venís a mi casa y preparas aquí la pizza? —le sugirió Steve—. La cocina es mucho más grande y el horno funciona perfectamente.

—¡Mi apartamento podría caber en tu cocina! —exclamó el rubio—. Pero sí, no estaría mal poder tener un buen espacio para cocinar…

—Pues lo dicho —dijo el marine un instante antes de colgar—, ¡nos vemos en un rato!

Danny sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de guardar el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y mirar a su hija.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó la niña.

—Era Steve —explicó el hombre—, vamos a ir a cocinar a su casa.

—¡Vale! —exclamó Grace, sintiéndose casi tan aliviada como su padre de que este no tuviera que llevarla a casa antes de tiempo porque tenía que trabajar.

—Oye, ¿y los helados? —dijo Danny tratando de animar de nuevo a su hija—. ¿Estarán en ese pasillo? ¡Vamos a buscarlos!

Grace le sonrió ampliamente y se subió al carrito para que fuera Danny quien les llevara a ambos.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Apenas una hora más tarde, Danny y Grace ya estaban en la casa McGarrett, habían llegado cargados de bolsas y Steve les había hecho pasar directamente a la cocina.

—Vaya —dijo el marine apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y observando a Danny sacar todos los productos que acababa de comprar sobre la mesa—, ¿realmente necesitas todo eso para hacer una pizza?

—Esta no es una pizza cualquiera… —dijo el rubio y pareció amenazar a su compañero con los tomates que en ese momento tenía en la mano.

—¡Es la pizza de la abuela! —exclamó Grace divertida, ayudando a su padre con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Steve y le dedicó a la niña una amplia sonrisa; no sabía qué más decir, se sentía como algo importante, como un acto cargado de significado que no podía dejar de ignorar, pues tenía la creencia de que Danny no haría aquello por cualquiera.

—Sí, en serio. Así que no hagas que me arrepienta —respondió Danny intercambiando miradas con Steve—. ¿Tienes pensado colaborar o vas a quedarte ahí plantando mirándonos a Grace y a mi hacerte la cena?

—¡Dime qué necesitas! —dijo el marine y al segundo tuvo entre las manos una tarrina de un litro de helado de chocolate con almendras—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? ¿Comérmelo?

Grace rio divertida por el gesto cómplice que Steve le dedicó y aquello le sirvió a Danny para controlarse y no soltar un comentario inapropiado delante de su hija.

—Guárdalo en el congelador, ¿quieres? —dijo el policía al fin—. Es para el postre.

—¡Hecho!

Así, durante varios minutos, Danny estuvo organizando todos los ingredientes, guardó en la nevera los que no iban a necesitar de forma inmediata y dejó fuera los de la masa para hacer la base de la pizza; aquella parte era la que les iba a llevar más tiempo, así que tenía sentido empezar por ella.

—Bien —dijo al fin el rubio tras lavarse las manos en el fregadero y se volvió para mirar a Grace y Steve, quienes le observaban atentamente—, ¿preparados para cocinar?

—¡Preparada! —exclamó la niña.

—Genial —dijo su padre devolviéndole la sonrisa—, ¿qué es lo primero que tenemos que hacer?

—¡Lavarnos las manos! —dijo ella.

—Estupendo —dijo Danny y miró a Steve—, ¡eso también va por ti!

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó el moreno divertido y ayudó a Grace a lavarse las manos, aupándola para que llegara al fregadero y agradeciendo con una mirada que Danny le hubiera puesto jabón en las manos a la niña.

Aquello se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado cómodo, demasiado familiar. Ambos hombres tuvieron por separado el mismo pensamiento, pero ninguno de los dos quiso pensar mucho en ese hecho, no al menos en aquel momento. ¡Había una pizza que no iba a hacerse sola!

—Vale —dijo Danny y comenzó a buscar en los armarios antes de volverse hacia Steve—, lo primero que vamos a hacer es la masa, así que necesito un bol grande o algo similar para empezar.

—¡En el armario de arriba! —exclamó el otro hombre señalando con la cabeza hacia el mueble que Danny tenía justo detrás, pero fue él mismo quien alcanzó el bol y lo posó sobre la mesa.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Danny y se volvió hacia su hija—. Ahora, ¿me ayudas a echar la harina?

—Sí —dijo Grace y se acercó a la mesa, que quedaba a su altura, para hacer lo que su padre le había pedido.

—¿Recuerdas lo que decía la abuela? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Mmm… ¿el agujero del topillo?

—Eso mismo, el agujero del topillo —dijo Danny riendo y mirando de reojo a Steve, quien también sonreía—, y en ese agujero, ¿qué había que echar?

La niña se quedó pensativa mientras miraba la harina, pero parecía no recordarlo, así que su padre respondió a su propia pregunta.

—La levadura y… un poco de azúcar moreno.

—¡Levadura! —exclamó Grace y alcanzó el paquete que ya Steve se había ocupado de abrir.

—Oye Danny —dijo el marine mientras observaba a padre e hija trabajar—; seguro que puedo hacer algo útil... Puede que no sea un gran chef, pero me defiendo bastante bien en la cocina.

—¡Un buen cocinero es paciente! —exclamó el rubio, pero le dedicó una sonrisa antes de añadir—. ¿Por qué no empiezas a preparar los tomates para la salsa?

—¡Genial! —dijo Steve y se puso manos a la obra—. ¿Cuántos tomates crees que son necesarios? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

—Creo que con tres será suficiente —dijo Danny tras haber echado sal al bol que tenía delante y alcanzaba una jarra de agua para añadir a la mezcla—; ¿picas también un diente de ajo?

—Claro —dijo Steve y al pasar por detrás de su compañero para coger otro bol del armario y hacerse con la licuadora para los tomates, no pudo evitar posar las manos en la cadera de Danny, un gesto inconsciente e inocuo, pero que hizo que el rubio pegara un bote y que parte de la mezcla que estaba amasando se derramara por la mesa.

—Mierd… —estuvo a punto de decir Danny y miró a su hija—. ¿Ves? Justo por eso hay que remover con mucho cuidado…

Grace asintió con la cabeza y siguió sujetando con fuerza la cuchara de madera con la que había estado ayudando a su padre a hacer la masa.

Steve que seguía a lo suyo, levantó ligeramente la vista para ver qué había pasado, pero no ató cabos y siguió ajeno a las miradas que de forma disimulada Danny le dedicaba de cuando en cuando.

 

De ese modo, Steve, Danny y Grace siguieron disponiéndolo todo para preparar la pizza prometida.

Una vez hecha la mezcla para la masa, Danny dejó a su hija hacer su parte favorita, que era amasar con los dedos sobre la mesa tras haber añadido una cucharadita de aceite de oliva. Así, el policía pudo echarle un ojo a Steve, quien seguía diciéndole a su compañero que era perfectamente capaz de hacer la salsa él solo.

—Tienes que echar más aceite… —murmuró Danny de brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la encimera y mirando a Steve—. Y no te olvides de la pimienta, le da el toque perfecto, pero solo si no echas demasiado…

A modo de respuesta Steve emitió un suspiro y siguió a lo suyo, revolviendo bien los tomates ya triturados junto con el ajo y la sal.

—Steve… —insistió Danny.

—No vas a callarte hasta que te haga caso, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre con cansancio, añadió más aceite a la sala y después cogió el tarro de pimienta molida.

Sin embargo, el marine no llegó a hacer uso de la pimienta, porque antes de que estuviera a punto de echarla en el bol que sostenía en la mano, Danny le arrebató el tarro de la mano mientras exclamaba:

—¡Trae! ¡Déjame a mí!

Y aquella vez fue la ocasión de Steve para reaccionar cuando la mano de Danny tocó la suya. Un escalofrío sacudió al marine de pies a cabeza, quien perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir y en su lugar se quedó mirando a su compañero como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

—Vale —dijo Danny tras echar la pimienta y volviendo a cerrar el bote—, mézclalo bien y probémoslo…

Sin embargo, Steve no reaccionó y eso hizo que Danny levantara la vista, sus miradas se encontraron y entonces fue como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiera dejado de existir.

—¡Papá! ¡Creo que esto ya está! —la voz de Grace trajo a ambos hombres de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Dime! —le dijo Danny a su hija, separándose torpemente de Steve y yendo hacia la mesa donde la masa esperaba—. Genial, pero… vamos a echarle un poquito más de aceite, ¿vale?

Grace sonrió y observó atentamente Danny, quien tras echar más aceite a la masa, la mezcló enérgicamente hasta que quedó satisfecho con la textura de la misma. Tras eso, espolvoreó un poco de harina en otro recipiente limpio y colocó en él la masa.

—¡Ahora solo tenemos que dejarla reposar al menos una hora! —exclamó Danny y con las manos aún manchadas de harina, acarició a Grace en la punta de la nariz, manchándola de blanco.

—¡Papá! —protestó la niña llevándose las manos a la cara, pero sin poder dejar de sonar divertida.

—Esto también está listo —dijo Steve en un tono más serio del que pretendía—, bueno, o eso creo…

—Déjame probar —le pidió Danny y se acercó a su compañero, quien con una cuchara de madera le ofreció degustar la salsa.

El rubio aceptó el gesto no sin dudar, pero dado que seguía con las manos manchadas por restos de masa y harina, cedió ante la invitación de Steve.

—No está nada mal —admitió Danny—, pero creo que un poco de orégano hará que esté mejor.

—Bien —dijo Steve y se puso a ello.

—¿Y tú qué, monita? —dijo Danny dejando de mirar a su compañero y girándose hacia Grace, quien les observaba plantada en mitad de la cocina esperando que su padre reparase en ella—. ¿Nos lavamos las manos?

—Sí —dijo la niña y se acercó hacia el fregadero como hiciera en el momento en que empezaron a preparar la masa para la pizza.

—¿Te ayudo, Grace? —le preguntó Steve cuando la vio tratando inútilmente de alcanzar el chorro de agua que Danny acababa de abrir para lavarse él también las manos.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó ella divertida cuando tras asentir, Steve la volvió a levantar en brazos.

—Sois un par de impacientes —dijo Danny y se dirigió a Grace—, no podías dejar que yo me lavara antes las manos, ¿eh?

—¡Es que me picaba la nariz y quería rascarme! —respondió la niña y tras intercambiar una sonrisa con Steve, Danny limpió con un trapo los rastros de harina que la pequeña aún tenía en la cara. Por suerte, no se había manchado la ropa.

—Vale —dijo Danny echando un vistazo a la cocina toda revuelta y cogiendo el bol de la salsa lo llevó a la nevera mientras hablaba—; ¿a quién le apetece ayudarme a recoger?

La masa tiene que reposar un rato y la salsa también…

—Grace, ¿te parece si vamos fuera a jugar mientras tu padre limpia todo esto? —propuso Steve a la niña.

—¡Vale! —exclamó ella.

—¡Eh! —dijo Danny indignado—. ¿Te estoy haciendo la cena y encima tengo que limpiar?

—Creo que tiene que haber algún balón en el garaje —dijo Steve ignorando a su compañero y dirigiéndose a Grace—, ¿vamos a ver si lo encontramos?

—No —la seriedad con que Danny habló detuvo a Steve y Grace, quien de la mano, ya salían de la cocina.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Steve y miró al rubio sin comprender—. Vamos a estar ahí en frente, es seguro. Además, estará conmigo…

—Steve —le dijo su compañero y señaló a la ventana de la cocina—, está oscuro, no se ve nada… ¿a qué se supone que ibais a jugar?

—¿Qué? —dijo el marine y al echar un vistazo fuera se dio cuenta de que Danny tenía razón, el tiempo se le había pasado volando y era mucho más tarde de lo que había creído—. Vale, pues… ¡ya lo tengo! Grace, ¿te gustan los videojuegos? ¿Sí? Pues tengo uno en el portátil que te va a encantar…

—¿Videojuegos? —preguntó Danny elevando la voz para que Steve le oyera, ya que había dejado atrás la cocina y caminaba hacia el salón—. ¡Espero que no tenga que recordarte la edad que tiene mi hija!

 

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta. Steve recogió su ordenador de dónde lo había dejado, posado sobre la mesa de centro del salón, y lo puso sobre su regazo mientras lo encendía.

—¿Has jugado alguna vez al _quidditch_? —le preguntó el moreno a Grace, quien le había seguido hasta el sofá y le mirada atentamente.

A modo de respuesta la niña negó con la cabeza.

—¿No? ¡Ven aquí, siéntate! —dijo el marine haciéndole un gesto y localizó entre las carpetas de su portátil el juego que estaba buscando—. ¡Aquí está!

Grace, sentada al lado de Steve, se acercó un poco más para poder ver mejor la pantalla del ordenador, la imagen que cobró vida decididamente captó la atención de la niña.

—Mira, este de aquí es Harry Potter, ¿no te suena su nombre? Es un mago muy famoso… —iba explicando Steve—. Y… en el colegio de magia en el que estudia, practican este deporte… ¿Lo ves? Tiene un campo muy grande, con gradas y esos aros de ahí son las porterías… Pero… lo mejor de todo es que en este deporte se vuela…

—¡Van en escobas voladoras! —exclamó Grace maravillada ante la demostración que Steve estaba haciéndole del juego.

—Sí, van en escobas voladoras… —dijo él sonriendo—. Y lo que tú tienes que hacer, es llevar a Harry con su escoba a través de estos círculos azules… ¿los ves? Genial… a veces… es un poco… difícil, pero podemos intentarlo… ¿Quieres probar tú?

—¡Vale! —dijo la niña y tomó el relevo del juego.

Así, Steve dedicó un par de minutos a señalarle a Grace con qué comandos del teclado podía mover a su personaje y la pequeña no tardó en cogerle el truco.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo el marine—. Ahora solo tienes que seguir cruzando círculos azules hasta que encuentres la _snitch_ …

—¿Qué es la… _snitch_?

—Es una bola dorada con alas… ¡Mira! ¿La has visto? ¡Es muy difícil atraparla, pero no imposible! Cuando la atrapas… el partido se acaba… ¿Jugamos otra partida?

—¡¡Sí!!

—¡Vamos allá!

Steve y Grace siguieron jugando durante un rato; bueno, Grace jugaba y Steve le hacía comentarios y sugerencias. Tras un par de partidas, el marine decidió acercarse a la cocina y echarle una mano a Danny.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Steve entrando en la cocina y captando la atención de su compañero, quien estaba de pie junto a la encimera.

—¿Te has sentido culpable y has venido a ayudar? —le dijo Danny, quien ya había limpiado la mesa y amontonado los cacharros sucios en el fregadero.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Steve y sin que nadie se lo pidiera, se puso a fregar mientras miraba a Danny.

—Cortando la _mozzarela_ y las aceitunas para después —dijo—. Oye, no tienes que lavar nada… no me importa hacerlo a mí…

—¡A mí tampoco! —dijo el hombre y le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero—. Además, Grace está entretenida con un juego de Harry Potter.

—Harry Potter, ¿eh? ¡No sabía que eras fan!

—¡Me gustan las escobas voladoras!

—¿Escobas voladoras? —preguntó Danny y se giró para mirar a Steve, parecía querer ver si su compañero le estaba tomando el pelo—. ¡Eres toda una caja de sorpresas!

Steve le miró divertido y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Danny hizo lo propio y cuando terminó, colocó la _mozzarela_ y las aceitunas en un plato, recogió todo y lo guardó en la nevera.

Tras eso, el hombre comprobó que la masa cubierta con un paño iba fermentando y después se puso al lado de Steve, quien le agradeció con una nueva sonrisa que fuera secando los platos.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Tras terminar de fregar los cacharros, Steve y Danny se sentaron a la mesa y compartieron unas cervezas mientras hablaban de nada en concreto.

Después de unos minutos, Steve se hizo con un mazo de cartas viejas que había en un cajón de la cocina y sin necesidad de preguntar, él y Danny empezaron una partida.

Así les encontró Grace cuando se cansó del videojuego y fue a buscar a su padre.

—Papi —dijo la niña captando la atención del rubio—, tengo un poco de hambre…

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Danny y echó un vistazo al reloj—. Aún quedan unos minutos para que la masa esté lista… ¿Podrás aguantar o quieres un trozo de pan?

—Mmm… creo que podré aguantar —dijo la pequeña.

—Oye Grace, si ya te has cansado del _quidditch_ , ¿por qué no juegas con nosotros a las cartas? —le propuso Steve.

La niña miró a Danny, esperando que él le dijera algo.

—¡Ven aquí, monita! —exclamó el policía y sentó a su hija en su regazo—. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

—¡Al número mayor! —exclamó ella.

—¿Al número mayor? —dijo su padre—. No sé si Steve sabrá jugar a eso…

—Creo que aún recuerdo cómo se juega —dijo el marine dedicando una mirada desafiante a Danny y comenzó a repartir las cartas.

Echaron un par de partidas y tras el segundo turno de Grace para repartir cartas, Danny le cedió a la niña el asiento y se puso a preparar la base para la pizza.

—Hay una bandeja redonda en el mismo horno —le comentó Steve sin quitar la vista de la carta que Grace acababa de tirar.

Danny murmuró un gracias tras coger la mencionada bandeja, la posó a su lado en la encimera y tras espolvorear sobre la misma un poco de harina, se dispuso a dar forma a la masa de la pizza con un rodillo que después de fregar Steve le había alcanzado.

Tras esto, untó un poco de aceite en la bandeja y puso sobre ella la masa ya estirada. A continuación cogió de la nevera la salsa de tomate que habían dejado enfriado y la vertió haciendo un movimiento de espiral sobre la masa.

—Steve, ¿enciendes el horno para que vaya calentando? —le pidió Danny a su compañero.

—Sí, dame un minuto… —comentó el marine, decidido a terminar una partida que iba perdiendo.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, al fin Steve se puso en pie para encontrarse con Danny observándole con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —le dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros mientras manipulaba los mandos del horno—. Dijiste que tras echar la salsa tenía que reposar unos minutos antes de cocinarla, ¿no?

—No he dicho nada —dijo Danny sin cambiar de postura.

—Ya… no te hace falta… —murmuró Steve—. ¿Qué temperatura quieres que ponga? ¿200º? ¿230º?

—230º

—¡Listo!

Steve programó el horno y volvió a tomar asiento, recogió las cartas y tras un gesto de Grace, las repartió para empezar una nueva partida.

—¿Te vas a pasar el resto de la noche ahí apoyado? —le preguntó Steve a Danny.

—Estoy esperando a que el horno caliente…

—Ya… ¡Creo que tu padre se ha enfadado! —dijo Steve dirigiéndose a Grace.

—Danno, ¿estás enfadado? —quiso saber la niña y se giró hacia el policía.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó él relajando su postura, dejando de cruzar los brazos y acercándose a la silla donde su hija seguía sentada—. ¿Quién va ganando?

—¡Yo! —dijo Grace con tono triunfal.

—¡Es muy buena a las cartas! —dijo Steve y le dedicó a su compañero una amplia sonrisa.

Danny por su lado negó con la cabeza, como tratando de sacudirse la cálida sensación que sentía cada vez que Steve le miraba de aquel modo.

—¡Creo que el horno ya está listo! —comentó Steve haciéndole a Danny un gesto de cabeza tras unos minutos.

El rubio miró el reloj para comprobar el tiempo y después cogió la bandeja con la masa de la pizza y la metió al horno. Mientras la base comenzaba a dorar, Steve y Grace siguieron jugando a las cartas, la niña no se cansaba de aquel juego.

Entre tanto, Danny iba asegurándose del estado de la pizza y cuando lo creyó conveniente, sacó la bandeja con ayuda de una manopla para añadir la _mozzarela_ y las aceitunas.

—Al final compraste aceitunas negras, ¿eh? —comentó Steve, quien de cuando en cuando echaba una mirada en dirección a Danny.

—Sí… —fue toda la respuesta del rubio, quien estaba demasiado concentrando en lo que estaba haciendo.

De ese modo, tras decidirse a añadir un poco de orégano a la pizza, Danny volvió a meter la bandeja en el horno.

—Oye, Grace, ¿me ayudas a poner la mesa? —le preguntó Steve a la niña—. ¡Creo que la pizza no le queda demasiado!

—Vale —dijo ella antes de darle a Steve las cartas que aún tenía en la mano y poniéndose en pie para ayudar al marine.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Danny, Steve y Grace cubrieron la mesa de la cocina con un mantel, colocaron platos, vasos, servilletas y Steve rebuscó en el cajón de los cubiertos hasta que dio con un cortador para la pizza.

—Grace, ¿qué quieres beber? Hay refresco de limón en la nevera… —dijo Steve mientras su intercambio de miraditas con Danny seguía de forma intermitente.

—¿Agua? —preguntó ella mirando al moreno.

—Agua entonces —dijo él cogiendo una botella de la nevera—. ¿Tú quieres otra cerveza?

—Yo también beberé agua… —le respondió Danny.

—¡Agua para todos entonces!

Danny sonrió de nuevo, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que recogiera a su hija en el colegio; pero sabía que parte del mérito de lo que sentía también era debido a Steve. Su compañero había hecho posible no solo que siguiera pudiendo pasar tiempo con Grace, sino también aquella velada que le traía recuerdos de su hogar en Nueva Jersey.

—Eh, Danny —dijo el marine captando su atención mientras miraba a través de la puerta del horno—. ¡Creo que esto ya está!

El policía reaccionó y se acercó para ver el estado de la pizza.

—Un par de minutos más —dijo él y miró a su hija—. ¿Te has lavado las manos para cenar?

El ritual de lavarse las manos en el fregadero se repitió, aunque el baño se la casa no quedara tan lejos. Y cuando terminaron, la pizza ya estaba horneada.

Si bien, aquella vez fue Steve quien sacó la pizza del horno y la posó con cuidado en la mesa sobre un soporte de madera útil para los recipientes demasiado calientes.

—¡Tiene buena pinta! —exclamó el hombre—. ¡Y huele genial!

—Pues espera a probarla —le dijo Danny haciéndose con el cortador para partir la pizza en porciones.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y con cuidado para no quemarse, Danny fue sirviéndole primero a su hija y después a Steve.

La impaciencia pudo al marine, quien le dio un primer bocado a su porción mientras soplaba y se quejaba de lo caliente que estaba, provocando con su acción que Grace riera divertida, sobre todo ante el gesto de hastío que Danny tenía pintado en la cara.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber el policía y miró a Steve.

—¡Tengo que reconocer que está muy buena! —exclamó como pudo, pues la boca la ardía ligeramente—. Pero será mejor que esperemos a que se enfríe un poco…

—¡Si es que eres un animal! —soltó Danny sin poder evitarlo.

Steve se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo a Grace, quien seguía maravillada por la interacción de su padre con el otro hombre.

La niña hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Danny tan relajado y cómodo, le gustaba verlo así, parecía feliz. Justo por ello, Grace decidió en aquel preciso momento que Steve también le gustaba, porque él había logrado que su padre volviera a sonreír de verdad.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

Después de haber terminado de comer la pizza, Steve, Danny y Grace se trasladaron al salón portando sendos cuencos de helado de chocolate y almendra.

Tras abrir las puertas francesas para que corriera un poco el aire, Steve se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá; tras un instante observándole, Danny y su hija se unieron a él.

—¿Qué? —había dicho el marine mirando a su compañero, la boca llena de helado y las comisuras de los labios ligeramente manchadas ya.

—En primer lugar —dijo Danny y le señaló con la cuchara que tenía en la mano—, no sé cómo aún te cabe el helado cuando te has comido tú solo más de media pizza… Y segundo, ¿lo tuyo no era la comida sana? Porque mucho criticar y luego…

—Y lo es —dijo el moreno interrumpiéndole—; ¿me has visto comer pizza y helado cada noche? Pues no, lo de hoy ha sido una excepción porque es una noche especial, ¿a qué si, Grace?

A modo de respuesta la niña le sonrió y aquello captó la atención de su padre, quien no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa divertido.

—¡Estáis para que os haga una foto! —exclamó Danny y buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones su teléfono móvil.

Steve miró a su compañero contrariado y entonces reparó en que Grace tenía la cara manchada de chocolate mientras daba buena cuenta de su helado; fue entonces cuando supuso que él también debía haberse manchado, era lo único que explicaba la reacción de Danny.

—A ver… —dijo Danny posando el cuenco que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa y levantándose para captar mejor con su teléfono la imagen que pretendía hacer—. ¡Decid patata!

Sin embargo, ni Steve ni Grace se movieron.

—Vamos, Steve, colabora un poco, ¿quieres? —dijo el rubio, inmune a la mirada asesina del otro hombre—. Y tú, Grace, mira un momento a la cámara…

—Es un teléfono, Danno… —murmuró Steve sin poder evitarlo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá, más cerca de la pequeña.

—Vale… ¿listos? —dijo el policía ignorando el comentario—. Paaa-taa-ta…

Aun así, la única réplica que se escuchó fue la de Grace; aunque al menos Danny logró capturar la sonrisa de Steve en una de las imágenes al haber lanzado una secuencia de varias fotos.

El hombre se quedó un instante mirando su móvil, borrando una imagen que había quedado borrosa y otra en que Grace había salido con los ojos cerrados. La tercera era sencillamente perfecta: Steve y Grace mirando a pantalla, ambos sonriendo y ambos manchados de chocolate.

—¿Puedo ver la foto, papá? —la pregunta de Grace acercándose a Danny le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Claro! —exclamó el hombre sonriendo y sin poder evitarlo miró a Steve.

El marine le devolvió la mirada, pero estaba serio, había una extraña tensión entre ambos, de nuevo, aquel momento tan familiar, la había hecho manifiesta y ninguno sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, porque todavía no eran capaces de comprender qué estaba pasando entre ellos.

—¿Alguien quiere más helado? —preguntó Steve de repente, poniéndose en pie al tiempo que un escalofrío le sacudía, el frío del helado que acababa de terminar y la brisa nocturna acentuaron su incomodad y la necesidad de huir.

—No, gracias —dijo Danny, quien apenas había probado su cuenco.

El marine asintió y se fue a la cocina tras recoger el recipiente vacío que Grace había posado sobre la mesa antes de ponerse a ver la foto.

—¿Qué otras fotos tienes en el móvil, Danno? —escuchó Steve decir a Grace y una sonrisa le traicionó.

Por suerte, Danny parecía ajeno a los dilemas que se le estaban planteando a su compañero y siquiera reaccionó cuando Steve regresó al salón y tomó asiento a su lado.

Danny y su hija habían ocupado nuevamente el sofá y el rubio se entretenía mostrándole a Grace las imágenes por las que ella había preguntado.

—¡Bonita foto! —exclamó Steve en tono burlón, mirando por encima del hombro de Danny una imagen con tintes navideños donde salían padre e hija.

Danny se volvió hacia su compañero con gesto indignado, pero cuando iba a soltar una de sus pullas, recordó un comentario de Steve hecho días atrás y dijo:

—Hablando de fotos, ¿qué hay de las tuyas?

—¿De las mías?

—Sí, aquellas que iban a servir de prueba de que en realidad te cogían en brazos de pequeño...

—No, Danny, no —dijo Steve tras dejar escapar una risa—. No pienso ponerme a buscar en álbumes familiares para que te rías a mi consta… Ya lo has hecho bastante por una noche…

—¿Me he reído de ti esta noche? ¿Cuándo? —quiso saber el rubio y antes de que su compañero pudiera responder, añadió—: Si lo dices por la foto que os acabo de hacer a ti y Grace no lo hice a modo de burla, solo…

—¿Sólo…?

—¿Sabes, Steve? No llevo mucho tiempo en Hawaii y el tiempo que paso con mi hija es bastante limitado, así que perdóname por ser un sentimental y querer guardar un buen recuerdo para cuando las cosas vuelvan a ponerse complicadas —dijo el policía.

—Danny… —comenzó a decir Steve, pero dejó la frase inconclusa al ser consciente de que su compañero le entendía perfectamente y de que ese momento no era el adecuado para mantener aquella conversación al estar presente Grace.

Sin embargo, la niña parecía ajena a lo que decían los adultos, básicamente porque había comenzado a quedarse dormida apoyada la cabeza contra el regazo de su padre.

—¡Hey, monito! —exclamó Danny apartando el pelo de la cara de Grace de forma cariñosa.

—Danno… ¿me vas a contar el cuento de buenas noches? —le preguntó la niña con tono somnoliento.

—El cuento es para cuando te acuestes —dijo él.

—Pero tengo sueño ahora… —insistió Grace y levantó la vista para mirar a su padre con ojos cansados.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó Danny.

—Quiero que me cuentes el cuento… —dijo ella—. La última vez dijiste que me lo contarías al llegar a casa… pero me dormí y no lo hiciste…

—Grace, el cuento puede esperar —respondió el hombre tratando inútilmente de convencerla.

—Noo… quiero saber qué le pasa al Detective Milliams… —comentó la pequeña y durante un instante pareció más despejada—. Las piñas le habían rodeado en un callejón…

—¿Perdona? ¿El Detective Milliams? —dijo Steve por lo bajinis muerto de risa—. ¿En serio, Danny?

—¡Tú, cállate! —exclamó el policía mirando a su compañero.

—Venga, Danno —dijo el marine sin amilanarse—. Cuenta el cuento, que yo también quiero saber qué pasa con esas piñas…

Danny miró a Steve con cansancio, tratando inútilmente de hacer que se pusiera de su parte y entre eso y la mirada que Grace le seguía dedicando, al policía no le quedó más remedio que suspirar y hacer memoria antes de ponerse a contar aquella historia que había estado improvisando para su hija.

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? ¿Con el Detective siendo rodeado por las piñas? —dijo Danny y ante el asentimiento de su hija, continuó—. Vale… pues… como ya sabes... el Detective Milliams hacía poco tiempo que había llegado a Hawaii, por lo que no conocía muy bien las calles… así que las piñas aprovecharon que acababa de anochecer para conducirle con pistas falsas a un callejón oscuro…

Danny hizo una pausa para mirar a Steve y lo curioso de todo aquello era que el marine la escuchaba con gran atención.

—Y entonces… —siguió relatando el rubio, poniendo el tono adecuado para el cuento—, el Detective se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa, no tenía escapatoria… había muchísimas piñas a su alrededor y todas parecían dispuestas a hacerle parte de una pizza tropical…

Steve dejó escapar una risita sin poder contenerse, pero se disculpó con un gesto cuando Danny le miró.

—Pero entonces… cuando ya creía que todo estaba perdido… —siguió diciendo el rubio tras una pausa.

—…un ninja de ojos verdes salió de entre las sombras e hizo rodajitas a las piñas —dijo Steve interrumpiéndole y sin poder contenerse.

—¡Steve!

—¿Qué? —dijo él divertido encogiéndose de hombros y señaló a Grace con un gesto—. ¡Se ha dormido!

—Vaya, menos mal —dijo Danny dejando escapar un suspiro—. ¡Me había quedado son ideas!

—Me temo que lo de contar cuentos no lo tuyo, Danno —respondió Steve riendo y se puso en pie, recogiendo los cuentos de helado que habían quedado posados sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

—Creo que va siendo hora de irse… —comentó el policía y cogió a Grace en brazos al tiempo que se incorporaba.  
Steve, que había ido a la cocina, posó los cuencos vacíos en el fregadero y volvió al salón para encontrarse a Danny haciendo malabares para coger la mochila de Grace y su chaqueta con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba a su hija, quien cual koala, se había agarrado a él para seguir durmiendo.

—¿Te ayudo? —le dijo el marine, una sonrisa perenne pintada en su cara.

—Tranquilo —dijo Danny devolviéndole el gesto—, los años me han convertido en un experto en hacer cosas mientras cargo en brazos con Grace.

—Ya lo veo —añadió Steve y acompañó a padre e hija hasta la puerta—. Por cierto, gracias por la cena… y por llenarme la nevera.

—Ah, no, volveré a por mis tomates, mi _mozzarela_ y mis aceitunas el lunes —dijo Danny volviéndose para mirarle tras haber cruzado el umbral de la entrada.

—Me temo que para entonces no quedará mucho de ellos… —respondió el moreno sujetando la puerta, resistiéndose a cerrarla al igual que su compañero se resistía a marcharse.

El silencio de la noche les envolvió mientras se miraban, parecían negarse a decirse adiós. Sin embargo, ninguno estaba preparado todavía para enfrentar aquel sentimiento del que apenas empezaban a ser conscientes. Así que al final Danny reunió valor y murmuró un “buenas noches” que Steve secundó por costumbre; y sus vidas siguieron, aunque ambos sentían que en aquella despedida había faltado un beso.

 

◊


	4. RIVALIDAD: El arte de merendar tortitas

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x4

 

Mary había decidido quedarse unos días más en Hawaii. Tras su llegada, había sentido una nostalgia inesperada al volver a la casa familiar y pronto los recuerdos afloraron cuando se encontró de repente en su vieja habitación.

Además, aquel parecía ser el momento perfecto para recuperar el tiempo perdido; su hermano Steve estaba en casa, no en una misión súper secreta en el otro extremo del mundo y por fin, después de años sin apenas contacto, habían tenido una conversación más que necesaria frente a la tumba de su padre.

Ahora las cosas entre ellos estaban bien, pero ambos sabían que debían seguir trabajando para recomponer su maltrecha relación, para volver a ser un hermano y una hermana.

Sin embargo, Steve seguía estando ocupado con su trabajo, así que Mary decidió aprovechar su tiempo en la isla para ponerse también en contacto con algunos amigos que no veía desde el instituto.

Justo por eso ese día se había levantado tan tarde; la noche anterior había quedado para cenar con dos amigas y la cosa se les había ido un poco de las manos recordando los viejos tiempos.

Aun así, Steve no la había despertado y Mary supuso que su hermano se habría ido a trabajar temprano.

—¿Steve? —La pregunta fue lanzaba a modo de comprobación, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta. Así que la mujer decidió darse una ducha rápida antes de bajar a comer algo; se había despertado con bastante hambre.

 

Apenas media hora después, Mary entró en la cocina secándose todavía el pelo con una toalla. Comprobó que su hermano tampoco estaba allí y después se puso a buscar algo para comer.

Resultó que los armarios y la nevera estaban bien surtidos y de pronto Mary McGarrett se encontró preparando tortitas para merendar.

La joven había terminado de hacer la masa y estaba esperando a que la mantequilla que había puesto en una sartén se derritiera cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta francesa del salón.

—¡Hey! —dijo Steve a modo de saludo cuando Mary se asomó desde la cocina para ver quién era.

—¿Has estado nadando? —le preguntó su hermana al ver que vestía únicamente un bañador y que llevaba una toalla colgada del hombro.

—Sí, el agua estaba estupenda —respondió él y fue a su encuentro—. ¿Qué estás cocinando?

—¡Tortitas! —exclamó Mary con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Tortitas?

—Sí, me apetecían. Además, tenías en la nevera todos los ingredientes… tenía que aprovechar.

—Eso es culpa de Danny.

—¿Tu compañero?

—Sí, el otro día él y su hija Grace decidieron que cocinarían para mí.

—Vaya, qué detalle.

—Es una larga historia… —dijo Steve sin querer entrar en detalles y observó cómo Mary vertía con ayuda de una cuchara sopera la masa en la sartén—. ¿Por qué no haces las tortitas en la plancha?

—Porque me gusta que queden redondas y finas —le respondió ella apartándole para que la dejara cocinar.

—Las tortitas tienen que quedar esponjosas.

—Steve…

—Se está dorando demasiado… se te va a quemar.

—¡Steve! ¡Sé lo que hago!

—¿Segura?

Mary volvió la vista hacia su hermano al tiempo que le fulminaba con la mirada, pero la verdad era que Steve había conseguido distraerla lo suficiente para que la primer tortita que había hecho pasara de estar bastante dorada a ligeramente chamuscada.

—¿Ves? —dijo Steve con suficiencia cuando Mary la colocó en un plato.

—Steve —gritó la mujer—, estas tortitas son para mí, así que las hago como me da la gana.

—Has hecho demasiada masa —comentó él señalando el recipiente que la contenía—, te vas a poner morada.

—¿Y eso te supone algún problema?

—No —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero eso no impidió que sacara de un estante la plancha y la pusiera a calentar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? —quiso saber Mary mientras seguía haciendo más tortitas.

—Te voy a enseñar cómo se hacen de verdad.

—Claro, porque lo que yo estoy haciendo son tortitas falsas…

—Creo que lo que estás haciendo tú no se puede llamar tortitas…

—Y pensar que me había levantado de buen humor —dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes?, iba a hacer unas cuantas también para ti, pero ahora me las comeré todas yo sola.

Steve siquiera le respondió, sonrió divertido y le quitó a Mary el recipiente de la masa de la mano.

—¡Hey! —exclamó ella tratando de recuperarlo —. ¡Hazte tu propia masa!

—Mmm… esta servirá —dijo Steve—, aunque está demasiado líquida para mi gusto.

—Eres imposible; no me extraña que sigas soltero.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que no salgo con nadie? —preguntó Steve sirviéndose de una espumadera para darle vuelta a las tortitas que estaba preparando.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir Mary y se volvió para mirar a su hermano, pero él seguía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Entonces?

Sin embargo, esta vez fue la joven la que no respondió. Desde que había llegado a Hawaii había reparado en que Steve parecía algo diferente; bien era cierto que su interacción en los últimos años no la convertía en una experta en relación al comportamiento de su hermano, pero le notaba más relajado, cómodo en su nuevo trabajo y con su equipo.

Además, aunque le había visto tener discusiones absurdas con el inspector Williams, también era verdad que parecían complementarse y que se desenvolvían muy bien juntos.

Fue entonces cuando Mary reparó en que Steve había mencionado que Danny y su hija habían cocinado para él. Pero también fue consciente de que él había sido deliberadamente vago en los detalles sobre ese hecho. ¿Estaba ocultando algo?

—Steve, ¿Danny está casado o sale con alguien? —dijo Mary sin poder evitarlo, le podía la curiosidad.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —quiso saber Steve y el gesto que le dirigió a su hermana parecía indicar que estaba molesto.

—Como has mencionado que tiene una hija…

—Está divorciado.

—Ah, vaya…

Y ahí murió la conversación. Steve no parecía interesado en dar más detalles sobre su compañero y Mary, contra lo que le pedía su instinto, no quiso aventurarse por un sendero que se adivinaba peligroso.

—¿Has acabado con tus tortitas? —preguntó Steve tras un rato en que ambos hermanos cocinaron en silencio.

—Sí, ya no voy a hacer más —respondió Mary situando la última tortita que había hecho sobre las otras.

—Vale, pues entonces termino lo que queda de masa —comentó el hombre vertiendo lo que restaba en el recipiente.

 

Así, una vez hechas las tortitas, Steve y Mary se encontraron sentados en la mesa de la cocina, los dos plantados frente a sendos platos de tortitas.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Mary mirando a Steve—. ¿Cómo decidimos cuáles son mejores?

—Mmm… las mías tienen mejor aspecto —dijo el marine y caminó hacia la nevera, cogió un plátano, un tarro de crema de chocolate que estaba a medias y volvió a sentarse.

—Si tú lo dices… —respondió Mary sin hacerle demasiado caso—. ¿Hay caramelo líquido?

—Creo que sí —dijo Steve y volvió a ponerse en pie para darle a su hermana lo que le pedía—. También hay nata montada, ¿quieres?

—Sí, gracias.

Steve volvió a la mesa y se quedó mirando a Mary.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella mientras batía la nata y la echaba sobre las tortitas.

—Necesitamos un juez —dijo Steve llevándose con el dedo un poco de la nata que después saboreó—, alguien que decida de forma objetiva qué tortitas están mejor.

—Ya bueno, pero yo tengo hambre ahora —respondió la mujer tras apartar la mano de su hermano de un tortazo—. Además, estamos los dos solos en casa.

—¡Llamaré a Danny! —exclamó Steve con determinación y salió de la cocina para hacerse con su teléfono móvil.

Mary no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante aquel comentario, pero cambió rápidamente de parecer cuando su hermano volvió sobre sus pasos y le quitó el plato de tortitas.

—¡Steve!

—Si te las comes, no habrá competición que valga —dijo él con el teléfono dando ya tono de llamada—. ¿Danny?

—Me comeré solo la mitad… —comentó Mary y recuperó su plato de tortitas.

—¿Qué…? No, no te hablaba a ti… Sí, sé que te he llamado yo… No, no es por un caso… Estoy con Mary en casa… Es algo urgente, ¿puedes venir? Que no, que no es nada del trabajo… Ahora, sí, ahora… Vale, ¡no tardes!

—¿Temías que si le decías para qué le necesitabas no aparecería? —preguntó Mary mirando a Steve con curiosidad.

—No, vendría igual —dijo él, muy seguro de sus palabras, mientras comenzaba a trocear el plátano y disponía las tortitas de la forma adecuada para ser degustadas—. Solo nos habríamos pasado más tiempo al teléfono discutiendo.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Mary con una amplia sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno de media tarde.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Apenas veinte minutos más tarde, el detective Williams entraba con gesto preocupado en casa de los McGarrett.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Danny yendo al encuentro de Steve y Mary, que seguían en la cocina.

—A ti eso de llamar a la puerta… —le dijo Steve y reparó en que Danny no vestía su habitual traje; de hecho, siquiera llevaba corbata.

—He llamado —respondió el rubio y fulminó a su compañero con la mirada—, pero supuse que si era algo urgente, la puerta estaría abierta…

—Ya… —añadió Steve con una tonta sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Solo me hace gracia no verte con corbata.

—Pues yo creo que Danny está muy guapo en vaqueros y camiseta —comentó Mary cansada de ser una simple espectadora, soltando aquella frase no solo porque lo pensara realmente, sino también porque quería comprobar la reacción de su hermano ante su flirteo con el policía.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo él esbozando una amplia sonrisa y después, al comprobar que Steve había vuelto a adquirir su cara de aneurisma, añadió—: Y bien, ¿vas a decirme para qué me necesitabas con tanta prisa?

—Tortitas —respondió Steve poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole a Danny su silla—. ¿Has olvidado el bastón?

—Gracias —dijo Danny un tanto desconcertado y tomó asiento mientras intercambiaba miradas con Mary—. ¿Me lo explicáis?

—Queremos que nos digas qué tortitas estás más buenas —le respondió la mujer y siguió comiendo del plato de tortitas que había apartado para sí.

—¡Me estáis tomando el pelo!

—Veras, Danno —comenzó a decir Steve y se situó tras el detective para hablarle prácticamente al oído—, Mary y yo hemos hecho tortitas, y como verás… las suyas tienen una pinta lamentable, pero evidentemente, ella se niega a reconocer que las mías son mejores y…

—…y antes de acabar lanzándonos las tortitas a la cabeza, Steve decidió llamarte —terminó de explicar Mary y después se volvió hacia su hermano—. ¡Y que sepas que mis tortitas no tienen una pinta lamentable!

—¿Cómo qué no? —respondió él señalando a uno de los platos que Danny tenía frente a sí—. Si son tan finas que prácticamente puede verse a través de ellas.

—Y las tuyas son tan gordas que estoy segura de que por dentro están medio crudas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no las has probado?

—No necesito probarlas para saber que…

—¿Vais a seguir así mucho rato? —La pregunta de Danny interrumpió la discusión.

—¿Ves? —dijo el marine mirando a su hermana—. ¡Fue buena idea llamarle!

—Claro, porque hacerme venir a tu casa en mi día libre para ponerme a comer tortitas es lo más lógico del mundo —soltó Danny.

—¿Tenías algo mejor que hacer? —preguntó Steve y se plantó a su lado, cruzándose de brazos y marcando músculos.

—Estaba ocupado…

—¿Sí? ¿Haciendo qué?

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo el detective dejando escapar una risa irónica y no lo soportó más tiempo—. Podrías ponerte una camiseta. Por favor.

—¡Solo si pruebas las tortitas! —exclamó Steve sin moverse del sitio.

—Por favor…

—Venga Danny, prueba las tortitas y podrás marcharse —propuso Mary y le acercó un tenedor—. Steve puede ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone.

—A mí me lo vas a contar…. —murmuró el rubio y a regañadientes, aceptó el cubierto.

Steve le miró esbozando una amplia sonrisa y salió un momento de la cocina para recoger su camiseta, colgada del respaldo de una silla del salón, para ponérsela.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el veredicto? —preguntó el moreno cuando volvió.

—Imagino que estas con plátano son las tuyas… —murmuró Danny probándolas, ignorando la fruta y optando solo por el chocolate—. No entiendo esa obsesión vuestra de poner fruta en todas las comidas…

—Es el contraste de sabores perfecto —le señaló Steve, haciéndose el entendido.

—Las tortitas son un postre y la fruta otro muy distinto, ¿por qué tienen que ir juntos?

—¿Por qué no iban a poder ir juntos?

—¡Porque no pegan!

—Ósea, que según tú, las tortitas solo pueden ir con las tortitas y la fruta con la fruta…

—Exactamente.

—¿Entonces una manzana podría ir con una pera?

—¿Por qué una manzana querría ir con una pera? ¡Son frutas distintas!

—¿Y cómo son distintas no pueden estar juntas?

—¿Sois conscientes de que lo que decís no tiene el más mínimo sentido? —les preguntó Mary, haciendo que ambos hombres repararan en que ella seguía estando presente.

Steve y Danny intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y después observaron a Mary, pero parecía que a ninguno se le ocurría una buena respuesta.

—Madre mía —dijo la mujer sin poder evitarlo, comenzado a reírse—, estáis hechos el uno para el otro; discutís por el simple hecho de hacerlo, porque os divierte.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —se apresuró a decir Steve, notando cómo las mejillas le ardían ligeramente.

—Discutimos porque a tu hermano le encanta llevarme la contraria —añadió Danny.

—Eso es porque siempre crees tener razón —le dijo el marine.

—Perdona, ¿estás hablando de mí o de ti?

—¡Estáis volviendo a hacerlo! —señaló Mary con voz cantarina.

—Tú, cállate —le soltó Steve sin poder evitarlo, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de su hermana; después añadió—: Danny, las tortitas…

—Sí… bueno, ambas están bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y antes de que su compañero tuviera tiempo de añadir nada, le silenció con la mirada y siguió hablando—. Las de Mary están un poco delgadas para mi gusto, pero prefiero las tortitas con nata y caramelo al plátano y al chocolate; y aunque las de Steve tienen mejor pinta, creo que han quedado demasiado gruesas y tal vez necesitarían un minuto más cocinándose…

—¡Já, lo sabía! —exclamó Mary divertida.

—No tienes ni idea de tortitas, Danno —comentó Steve, arrebatándole el plato, el tenedor y probando al fin él mismo las tortitas que había hecho.

—¡Eh! Puede que no estén perfectas, pero no saben mal —dijo el rubio—. ¿No vas a darme más?

—¡No! —La respuesta de Steve fue seguida por un gesto infantil en que el marine abrazaba el plato mientras seguía comiendo de pie y manchándose de chocolate la comisura de los labios.

—Lo hay que ver… —murmuró Danny negando con la cabeza.

—Toma Danny —dijo Mary captando su atención, echando en un plato más tortitas de su montón—. ¿Nata y caramelo?

—Sí, gracias. —El detective aceptó las tortitas y sonrió a la mujer mientras agitaba el bote de nata montada.

Y así, durante un par de minutos, Mary y Danny comieron las tortitas que la mujer había hecho bajo la atenta mirada del marine, quien sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo, terminó tomando asiento al lado de su compañero.

—¿Me pasas la nata? —le pidió Steve a Danny.

—Claro —respondió él intercambiando miradas divertidas con Mary.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno son seriedad.

—¡Estás todo manchado de chocolate! —le explicó Danny y no pudo contener una risa divertida al recodar la noche de pizza casera.

—Sí, es como un niño —añadió Mary picando a su hermano.

—¡Pero al menos mis tortitas son mejores! —exclamó Steve llenando su plato de nata.

—Igualito que un niño —corroboró el detective.

—¡Cállate, Danno! —respondió el marine, provocando las risas de su hermana y su compañero, obteniendo a cambio la reconfortante sensación de sentirse en casa.

 

◊


	5. IRROMPIBLE: La verdad que revela la tormenta

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x5

 

Por alguna extraña razón Mary se ha despertado de madrugada. No recuerda lo que estaba soñando hace un segundo, así que descarta de inmediato la posibilidad de una pesadilla.

La residencia McGarrett está sumida en el silencio y la oscuridad, no hay ruidos a los que culpar del desvelo que la obliga a permanecer sentada en la cama, con las finas sábanas enroscadas en sus piernas, el corazón alterado y sin atreverse a encender la luz.

La mujer permanece en la misma posición, sin moverse, durante lo que cree una eternidad y nada sucede. Decide volverse a tumbar para seguir durmiendo. Seguramente Steve habrá ido al baño o bajado a la cocina a por un vaso de agua; sí, Mary está segura de que eso es lo que la ha despertado.

Sin embargo, no puede volver a dormirse. Permanece alerta, esperando, casi anhelando sentir el ruido distante de la cisterna del baño, acaso los pasos de su hermano volviendo a subir la escalera y la puerta de su habitación volviendo a cerrarse.

Pero de nuevo, lo único que escucha con perfecta claridad es el eco de su propio corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Mary se acurruca en la cama, su mirada clavada en el reloj despertador que corona la mesita de noche a su izquierda y observa durante largo rato cómo los segundos van pasado en inexorable sucesión.

Entonces, una corriente de aire frío se cuela en la habitación y la mujer no puede evitar un escalofrío. Se gira en la cama hacia el lado opuesto y la inconfundible luz de un rayo ilumina efímeramente la estancia.

Cuando el trueno alcanza a escucharse, Mary ya se ha puesto en pie.

La mujer abre la puerta de su cuarto y se asoma a través de ella, pero todo lo que ve es un pasillo en penumbra. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, casi con miedo, pero la puerta de la habitación de Steve permanece cerrada, igual que la del baño y tampoco parece haber luz proveniente del piso de abajo.

Observa atentamente, como si esperara algo y tras dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras se aparta el pelo de la cara, decide salir y recorrer la casa, sabe demasiado bien que no podrá volverse a dormir hasta que haya comprobado que todas las puertas y ventanas están cerradas, que no ocurre nada, que está a salvo.

Mary avanza lentamente por el pasillo, pero no ha recorrido ni un par de metros cuando vuelve apresuradamente sobre sus pasos y entra de nuevo en su habitación.

—Así está mejor… —murmura la mujer mientras vuelve a incursionar por el pasillo, el peso del bate de béisbol en las manos le da una falsa sensación de seguridad que está lejos de sentir.

Aun así, se obliga a seguir caminando, mirando de vez en cuando a su espalda y a medida que avanza, Mary puede escuchar con mayor claridad no solo el rumor de la olas, sino también el rugido de la tormenta que parece estar a punto de desatarse.

Al fin llega hasta el umbral de las escaleras y justo cuando se asoma por encima de la barandilla de madera para echar un vistazo al piso inferior, siente una corriente de aire a la altura de los tobillos que le hace volver la vista atrás.

Otro relámpago y Mary es consciente de que la puerta que da la terraza exterior de aquella planta está ligeramente abierta.

Su foco de atención se centra ahora en aquella dirección y a medida que se acerca, cree captar una sombra fuera.

La mujer suelta el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo y va hasta la terraza algo más calmada, solo espera no interrumpir a Steve y a Catherine en un mal momento.

Sin embargo, no se escuchan voces de ningún tipo y el miedo vuelve a sacudir a Mary durante una milésima de segundo hasta que reconoce a su hermano sentado en una de las sillas de mimbre.

Steve no es consciente de su presencia, permanece de espaldas a Mary, lleva sobre los hombros una colorida manta de crochet y sostiene entre las manos una taza humeante.

—¿Steve? —dice la mujer con tono cauteloso, mucho antes de haber decidido si salir a la terraza o volver a la cama, sorprendiéndose a sí misma abriendo del todo la puerta que permanecía a medias.

Tomado por sorpresa, el marine se gira y parece necesitar más de un segundo reconocer a su hermana.

—¿Estás bien?— Es ella quien pregunta, casi deseando no querer conocer la respuesta.

Los ojos de Steve están enrojecidos y su semblante es serio, le nota temblar ligeramente y Mary tiene la certeza de que si siga sujetando la taza con tanta fuerza, va a terminar rompiéndola.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Steve ha tardado tanto en reaccionar que su hermana estaba convencida de que no respondería. Si bien, cuando lo hace, su voz suena ronca, casi quebrada y la mujer se arrepiente al momento de haberle interrumpido.

Así que ahora es su turno para guardar silencio; Mary no tiene una excusa para aquella clara intromisión a la privacidad de su hermano, y lo peor de todo, no se cree capaz de reconfortarlo si Steve decide compartir con ella lo que sea que le aflige.

—Mary —Steve pronuncia su nombre mientras mira a su alrededor, buscando claramente un teléfono móvil que no encuentra; aprovecha el momento para secarse disimuladamente la humedad de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y hace el ademán de incorporarse.

—No, tranquilo —se apresura a decir la mujer y su mano, posada sobre el hombro del marine, le hace volver a acomodarse en la silla—. Es la tormenta… me ha despertado…

—Pero, ¿va todo bien? —La preocupación en el rostro de Mary sigue latente y se convierte en un reflejo de la que Steve está comenzando a sentir.

—Sí…

—Y entonces, ¿ese bate de béisbol?

Mary baja la mirada y se mira las manos, todavía sujetando con fuerza el pulido palo de madera.

—Ya sabes, me gusta estar preparada para todo. —Acompaña su respuesta de una contracción de hombros y una risa que suena demasiada forzada.

Sin embargo, Steve lo deja pasar y no insiste, aparta la mirada de Mary, estira las piernas y se sumerge en su asiento mientras da un largo sorbo a lo que sea que esté tomando y deja vagar la vista por el horizonte. La lluvia aún no se ha desatado.

Su hermana le observa largo rato, tentada está de marcharse, pero no se siente bien haciéndolo. Claramente Steve no se lo reprocharía, porque es de esa clase de personas que ofrece su ayuda de forma incondicional, sin pedir nada a cambio, pero que no sabe ni aceptar la de otros cuando es él el que lo necesita.

Mary se muerde los labios, pero no se va.

La noche en Hawaii ha refrescado y a pesar de que ella sigue en pijama, no siente la necesidad de cubrirse. El hecho de que Steve siga temblando de vez en cuando aún bajo la manta, no hace más que acentuar la preocupación de Mary.

—No tienes que hacerme compañía —la voz de Steve saca a la mujer de sus pensamientos—. Es tarde, deberías volver a la cama.

El hecho de que el marine no la mire cuando habla, es lo que termina por convencer a Mary, que deja el bate en el suelo y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —Aun sabiendo la respuesta a aquella pregunta, Mary no puede evitar hacerla.

—No. —Steve da otro largo sorbo de su bebida y al hacerlo, la brisa hace llegar hasta su hermana el inconfundible olor del chocolate caliente.

—Vale…

Mary se acomoda en su propia silla y observa el horizonte. Las nubes, teñidas de un intenso azul cobalto se mueven rápido, hay claros que revelan la negrura del firmamento, parecen querer competir con la inmensidad del océano.

Los truenos se escuchan ahora con mayor nitidez y los cristales de la puerta del balcón tiemblan; a modo de respuesta, el rugido de las olas también se intensifica.

Un rayo cae en el mar y ahora es ella quien tiembla.

—Tú y Catherine… —dice Mary de repente; le pesa demasiado el silencio que comparten, pero ha hablado sin pensar, teme haber metido la pata y es incapaz de continuar la frase.

No sabe qué clase de relación tiene su hermano con la teniente Rollins, sabe que han pasado algunas noches juntos y que Steve confía en ella lo suficiente como para permitirle quedarse en su casa aun cuando él no está. Pero ignora si son pareja, si han hablado alguna vez sobre ese tema o si solo son amigos con beneficios.

La verdad es que Mary tampoco le ha preguntado, su relación fraternal aún es algo nuevo, han pasado demasiado tiempo alejados, no solo físicamente y construir puentes cuando Steve McGarrett está en uno de los extremos no es una tarea sencilla.

Aun así, ella lo está intentando.

—Lo siento, no tienes que resp… —se apresura a decir Mary tras la larga pausa, pero entonces Steve la interrumpe.

—Cath y yo solo somos amigos…

Steve no añade más, como si aquella simple frase lo explicara todo. Tal vez lo hace, porque su hermana asiente mientras le observa y no insiste, no al menos con el tema de la teniente, no al menos por el momento.

—Entonces… —articula de Mary pasados unos minutos, pero de nuevo su frase se pierde en el aire.

Por suerte, Steve parece no haberla escuchado, su mirada sigue clavada profusamente en el paisaje que tiene delante, aunque su hermana está comenzando a creer que su mente está muy lejos de allí en aquel momento.

Lo peor de todo es que Mary no sabe qué hacer; sigue observando a Steve y su actitud estoica la perturba. No es capaz de olvidar la mirada del marine cuando ella irrumpió en el balcón, pero no termina de atreverse a preguntarla abiertamente al respecto.

Se toma un tiempo para reflexionar, el tema amoroso ha sido excluido y un asunto de trabajo habría traído consigo algún tipo de reacción menos emocional; o eso es lo que piensa Mary, porque sabe que sus compañeros del 5.0 están todos bien y que su último caso fue resuelto sin incidentes, sino Steve no estaría en casa.

La cuestión familiar es un posible detonante a tener en cuenta, pero el día de hoy no es una fecha señalada en su calendario, no hay cumpleaños ni aniversarios que recuerde… Mary repasa una vez más los números que han sido importantes a lo largo de su vida y no encuentra nada.

Entonces la tormenta se desata y la mujer da con la respuesta.

Su hermano es un marine, un SEAL, no alcanza a imaginar los horrores que ha visto y sufrido, los soldados, amigos, hermanos, hombres y mujeres, que ha dejado atrás, las vida que ha visto extinguirse ante sus propios ojos y que no ha podido salvar, las que él mismo ha arrebatado.

Mary se estremece cuando el viento arrastra la lluvia y le moja la cara, cierra los ojos y aspira el olor húmedo de la tierra mojada que flota en el aire, un matiz metálico está presente.

Cuando la mujer vuelve a abrir los ojos y se gira hacia su hermano, le descubre contemplándose las manos como si tuviera en ellas algo que solo él puede ver. La taza de chocolate ha desaparecido de ellas.

Y Mary no puede evitarlo, alarga la mano izquierda y la posa sobre las de Steve. El contacto entre sus dedos parece ser suficiente y el hombre reacciona, se vuelve hacia su hermana y le devuelve una mirada de ojos verdes impregnada en lágrimas.

Las palabras han dejado de ser necesarias, la tormenta acompaña su dolor, tangible solo en sus corazones. Mary aprieta con fuerza la mano derecha de Steve y este le devuelve el gesto, cierra los ojos y esboza una pequeña sonrisa que pretenderle trasmitirle su agradecimiento por estar ahí para él; una lágrima se resbala por su mejilla y la lluvia la proclama como suya.

Es en ese justo momento de total vulnerabilidad cuando Mary descubre al hombre que es realmente su hermano. Vuelve a vislumbrar a través de sus ojos al niño que una vez fue, al adolescente que afrontó de la mejor manera posible la pérdida y que se esforzó por seguir adelante a pesar de todo, decidido a no dejar que nunca más le hicieran daño, empeñado en asegurarse de que nadie sufría lo mismo que él había sufrido lanzándose al peligro sin pensar las consecuencias.

Es entonces cuando Mary le ve por primera vez. Tiempo atrás, le había tachado de arrogante e insensible, había odiado y envidiado al mismo tiempo su entereza, la forma en que se había enfrentado Steve a la adversidad. Le había creído indestructible, inquebrantable, irrompible… solo ahora veía cuán equivocada estaba…

Su hermano se había cubierto de una armadura imperfecta, hecha de fragmentos equivocados… está rota, resquebrajada y tarde o temprano se volverá añicos…

La triste sonrisa que Mary le dedica a Steve parece preguntar en silencio quién juntará sus pedazos cuando eso pase, pues para la mujer parece ser una simple cuestión de tiempo.

De repente, un fulgor anaranjado se perfila en el horizonte y le planta cara a la tormenta. Aún queda esperanza…

 

◊


	6. OBSESIÓN: Malditas fragancias tropicales, maldito Steve

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x6

 

Habían cerrado su último caso y el detective Williams ya había terminado de redactar el informe pertinente, a pesar de que pasar a limpio los garabatos de Steve se volvía cada vez más complicado, algo que Danny comenzaba a sospechar que el marine hacía a propósito.

Sin embargo, el detective prefirió ignorar aquel hecho por el momento, aún era temprano, quería irse y dedicar algo de tiempo a lo que él mismo había calificado como “quehaceres domésticos”.

Así que logró recuperar las llaves de su coche, también comenzaba a pensar que a la larga le terminaría saliendo más rentable conseguir un duplicado, y condujo hasta su apartamento.

El hombre vivía solo y por mucho que odiara su piso y apenas pasara tiempo en él, no podía permitirse el lujo de no limpiarlo y ordenarlo de forma regular. Su hija pasaba allí algunos fines de semana y no iba a dejar que los abogados de su ex mujer utilizaran su falta de apego por aquel lugar como un factor adicional para alejarle de Grace.

Aun así, después de un duro día de trabajo, lo último que le apetecía era dedicarle tiempo a aquella pila de ropa que seguía gritando por ser planchada. Además, el calor de Hawaii aquel día, no invitaba precisamente a dedicarse a una tarea ya de por si soporífera.

Danny dejó escapar un suspiro, echó mano a la lista de cosas pendientes que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la repasó buscando algo que tuviera pendiente, pero que al mismo tiempo no resultara tan horrible como ponerse a planchar.

Y lo encontró, justo al final de la lista, escrito aquel mismo día.

—Lavar el coche… —leyó Danny y se acercó a la ventana del apartamento, miró a la calle, donde el Camaro seguía aparcado a la sombra e inevitablemente no pudo más que maldecir mentalmente a Steve.

Era culpa del marine que el pobre coche tuviera polvo, arena y barro en todas partes. En aquel momento, el Camaro, más que un coche, parecía una croqueta.

El detective negó con la cabeza y siguió maldiciendo a su compañero, a la isla, al insoportable calor, a las pistas de montaña que rodeaban precipicios y que Steve insistía en llamar carreteras, y a las piñas… porque las piñas siempre tenían la culpa de algo. Entretanto, se había procurado un cambio de ropa, había dispuesto un cubo de agua y salido a la calle decidido a tachar al menos una cosa de aquella lista de tareas que cada día parecía crecer un poco más.

Danny Williams se plantó frente a su coche, le dedicó una larga mirada de compasión y decidió encender la radio antes de ponerse a limpiar.

Si bien, entregado a una tarea sencilla y al refugio del sol, notando el frío del agua refrescando sus manos y atemperando también su mal humor, el detective se descubrió a sí mismo disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo y mientras tarareaba una canción que le resultaba conocida, recordó aquellas tardes de domingo cuando los hermanos Williams se dedicaban a sacar brillo al vehículo familiar bajo la divertida mirada de sus padres, quienes les esperaban en el jardín con una merienda hecha a base de sándwich y limonada.

Pero igual que las nubes acaban inevitablemente haciendo acto de presencia el día más soleado del año, una furgoneta azul atravesó la calle y Danny no tuvo necesidad siquiera de girarse para saber con certeza aplastante que Steve había captado de alguna forma su buen humor y había acudido a buscarle con el único objetivo de amargarle lo que restaba de día.

Sí, tal vez el detective estuviera exagerando un poco, pero por algún extraño motivo, terminaba siempre poniéndose a la defensiva cuando Steve estaba presente. Era aquel un desconcertante sentimiento sobre el que Danny se había descubierto queriendo no pensar, porque en el fondo, le gustaba tener a Steve cerca, pero al mismo tiempo su presencia le nublaba el juicio. Era como estar atrapado en un incendio, anhelando respirar, a sabiendas de que hacerlo y aspirar el humo contaminado, resultaría fatal.

—Hey —dijo Steve a modo de saludo, bajándose de su furgoneta y yendo al encuentro de Danny con aquella sonrisa burlona suya—. Venía a ver si te apetecía ir a dar una vuelta por la playa.

—Vaya hombre, y yo que pensaba que habías venido a ayudarme a lavar el coche —respondió el otro hombre sin poder evitarlo, levantándose la camiseta, ligeramente mojada, para secarse las manos, captando con ello una depredadora mirada en Steve que sencillamente prefirió ignorar.

—Pero si ya has terminado, ¿no?

—Sí y para lo que va a durar... Sobre todo si vuelves a conducir tú…

—¿Ahora también es culpa mía que los delincuentes me hagan perseguirlos por carreteras sin asfaltar?

—Aquello no era una carretera y lo sabes.

—¿Y tú sabes que hay máquinas de lavado? Metes el coche en la cabina, le dan a un botón y sale reluciente.

—Ya, y te cobran un ojo de la cara por algo que yo mismo puedo hacer.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Steve con cierto aire de cansancio—; en fin, ¿te vienes a la playa o no?

—No, Steve, tengo cosas que hacer —le contestó Danny mientras recogía el cubo ya vacío, los productos que había utilizado para lavar el coche y hacía el ademán de volver a su apartamento.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —quiso saber el marine y fue tras su compañero.

—Adelante, estás en tu casa… —dijo el detective con cierto retintín cuando al volverse vio que tenía a Steve justo detrás.

Pero el marine no era de los que se daban fácilmente por aludidos, así que entró en el apartamento y comenzó a curiosear como hiciera la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Echó un vistazo general a todo y reparó en que aquella vez el sofá-cama estaba plegado y que sobre él, descansaba un cesto de ropa limpia.

—¿Plancha? —preguntó Steve volviéndose para buscar a Danny, quien momentáneamente había desaparecido en lo que debía ser un minúsculo cuarto de baño.

—Eres muy perspicaz —le respondió el policía desde el quicio de la puerta del baño, echándose el pelo hacia atrás después de haberse cambiado de camiseta.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres, se me da bien planchar —comentó Steve, tirando de una corbata que sobresalía de la pila.

—No, muchas gracias —dijo Danny y apartó la mano de Steve de un golpe un instante antes de que el resto de ropa que había en la parte superior, se desmoronase—. ¡Estate quieto! ¿No tienes a otras personas a las que incordiar?

—Nop —dijo el marine esbozando una amplia sonrisa—. Mary se ha vuelto a Los Ángeles, así que… soy todo tuyo.

—Todo mío dice… —murmuró Danny por lo bajinis con un gesto de nerviosismo que trató de ocultar mientras recogía los platos sucios de su cena del día anterior y que aún seguían sobre una mesa auxiliar.

—También puedo fregar los platos si lo prefieres —le propuso Steve, solícito, yendo tras Danny, colándose en la cocina y provocando con aquel gesto que su compañero comenzara a sentir su apartamento abrumadoramente minúsculo y asfixiante.

—Puedes… apartarte un poco… —prácticamente le suplicó Danny a Steve, posando la mano sobre su pecho para alejarle.

El marine retrocedió un par de pasos con las manos en alto, dándole algo de espacio, pero siguió sin apartar la mirada.

—Tengo… tengo que ir al supermercado… —logró decir Danny tras una larga pausa, volviendo a echar mano de su famosa lista.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Steve y de un rápido movimiento le quitó al rubio el papel de la mano.

—¡Steve! ¡Devuélmelo!

—Hacer la colada… fregar los platos… arreglar el enchufe del cuarto de baño… regar las plantas… ¿Regar las plantas? ¿Qué plantas? —comenzó a leer el marine en voz alta, sirviéndose de la diferencia de altura para evitar que Danny recuperase su lista de quehaceres; aunque la verdad fue que después de un par de intentos, el policía se había dado por vencido.

—PLANTA… regar LA PLANTA… —puntualizó Danny, apartando a Steve sin ningún tipo de delicadeza para que le dejara salir de la cocina y señaló en dirección a la ventana.

Steve le persiguió una vez más, buscando con la mirada la mencionada planta, pero en su lugar solo vio un vaso de yogur vacío que únicamente contenía lo que parecían ser algodones.

—¿Qué…?

—Es un experimento del colegio de Grace, plantar lentejas entre algodones…

—Así que un experimento del colegio —dijo Steve asintiendo con la cabeza—, y yo que pensaba que te habías hartado de la subida de los precios y habías decidido a empezar a cultivar tus propias legumbres…

Danny sencillamente le miró, a aquellas alturas ya no sabía ni qué responder, así que cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y trató de calmarse…

—Qué conste que solo me he quejado una vez, solo una, de la subida de los precios de la fruta—. Al final el momento de calma había inspirado al detective.

—Ya…

—Además, ¿de qué me estás acusando a mi cuando eres tú el que siempre se olvida casualmente la cartera en casa?

—¡No te estoy acusando de nada! —exclamó Steve divertido, logrando que su actitud molestara aún más a Danny.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Me marcho! —terminó por decir el rubio.

—Sabes que este es tu apartamento, ¿no? —comentó el otro hombre yendo tras él.

—Sí, Steve, no soy idiota, sé que estoy en mi apartamento y me marcho porque quiero ir al supermercado antes de que cierren —dijo Danny plantando en la puerta, esperando “pacientemente” a que Steve saliera.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Danny con cansancio, ya en la calle, abriendo la puerta de su coche, pero sin llegar a subirse.

—¿Conduzco yo?—. No fue necesario que nadie respondiera, porque antes siquiera de que el detective reaccionaria, Steve le había quitado las llaves del coche de la mano y subido tras el volante.

—Estoy seguro de que he tenido que haber hecho algo muy malo en otra vida… —murmuró Danny para sí mientras rodeaba el Camaro resignado y se subía al asiento de copiloto bajo la atenta mirada de Steve, quien sonreía ampliamente.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

El viaje hasta el supermercado se sucedió en relativa calma, pues ya era en ellos algo habitual el hecho de que Steve condujera como un loco, aun cuando no perseguía a nadie, y que Danny se quejara por ello mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a la agarradera del coche y suplicaba por no tener que averiguar la fiabilidad del cinturón de seguridad.

—Te has propuesto acabar conmigo de un modo u otro, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el detective a su compañero una vez que se bajó del coche, parado ya en el aparcamiento del centro comercial.

—Habías dicho que querías llegar antes de que cerraran —dijo Steve yendo tras él, caminando hacia el edificio blanco y rojo que tenían a escasos metros.

—Sí, pero también quería llegar con vida.

—Confórmate con haber llegado de una pieza.

—¡Muy gracioso! —exclamó Danny fulminándole con la mirada y apuró el paso, decidido a ignorar a Steve.

 

Los dos hombres entraron en el supermercado por separado y el detective Williams se puso a buscar en los diferentes pasillos lo que necesitaba, pues se había hecho dueño de él una imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de Steve.

Por suerte, cuando Danny encontró la sección de detergentes y suavizantes, el marine había desaparecido de su vista.

—Genial… ahora se habrá perdido y tendrá que pedir en administración que me dejen usar los altavoces como cuando se escapa un niño… —murmuró el policía.

Parecía que lo suyo comenzaba a ser cada vez más una relación imposible, de límites inciertos donde existía una batalla constante entre permanecer unidos y necesitar cierta distancia. O al menos así lo sentía Danny, que se ahogaba cada vez que lo pensaba y que comenzaba a sentirse impotente por no saber qué hacer a continuación.

El hombre trató de calmarse, respiró hondo y se plantó frente a los suavizantes. Había acudido al supermercado porque la última vez que había estado allí se le había olvidado comprarlo; aunque ahora que lo pensaba, se recordaba a sí mismo mirando aquellos mismos envases de mil colores y fragancias y se dio cuenta de que la última vez no se le había olvidado coger el suavizante, sencillamente se había negado a impregnar su ropa de aquellas malditas esencias frutales que empalagaban y dejaban un persistente rastro tras de sí independientemente de la cantidad que se echara al lavar.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Danny sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Qué se supone que es la bergamota?

—Es un cítrico —respondió una voz a espaldas del policía que le hizo pegar un salto.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? —preguntó el hombre al reconocer a Steve.

—Había ido a por uno de estos—dijo el moreno esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras se balanceaba en un carro de la compra.

—¿Y para qué quieres tú un carro? —quiso saber Danny—. ¿Vas a comprar algo?

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé, pensé que podrías necesitarlo… No me dijiste qué ibas a comprar.

—Podías haber preguntado…

—O tú habérmelo dicho…

—Nadie te invitó a que me acompañaras a comprar.

—Pero estoy aquí.

—Sí, y yo solo necesito suavizante, así que será mejor que devuelvas ese carro a su sitio.

—Suavizante, ¿eh? —dijo Steve ignorándolo y repasó los nombres de los distintos productos —. ¿Buscas alguno en especial? Este de coco…

—No, Steve, no; olvídate de las fragancias tropicales, quiero un suavizante normal y corriente que no me maree cada vez que abra el armario —prácticamente le gritó Danny, interrumpiéndole y no dejándole terminar de hablar.

—Ya veo… —murmuró el marine con gesto concentrado, dedicándoles a los envases la misma mirada que si tratara de descifrar un plano y descubrir la mejor manera para entrar en un edifico sin ser detectado.

Y así, durante largo rato, Danny se limitó a dejarlo estar, porque era absurdo observar a Steve analizando los suavizantes, casi diría que hasta gracioso…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Steve de repente, volviéndose hacia su compañero al notarle una sonrisilla, el carro ignorado a sus espaldas.

—Nada… —dijo Danny mientras negaba con la cabeza—; hacer la compra contigo tiene que ser toda una aventura.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

—No, lo digo como si me paciencia tuviera un límite.

—Tú eres el que necesita el suavizante, yo solo estoy tratando de ayudar.

—Sí, y te lo agradezco mucho Steve, de verdad que sí, pero me parece que me voy a ir sin comprar nada.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No basta con que haya tenido que mudarme a Hawaii para estar cerca de mi hija? ¿Tengo que ir dejando un aroma de piña a cada parte que vaya?

—No hay suavizante de piña —le dijo el moreno contrariado.

—Ya sé que no hay ningún suavizante de piña, Steve, solo digo que las fragancias tropicales no son lo mío —respondió Danny cerrando los ojos, remarcando con aquel gesto su cansancio.

—No todos llevan aromas tropicales —comentó el marine decidido a no rendirse, cogiendo un envase de color verde y mostrándole a Danny lo que ponía en la etiqueta—. Aquí dice “frescor intenso”, lo que no dice mucho de a qué huele, pero… sí, mira, manzana…

—Vale, me lo creo… aparta… —dijo el policía resistiéndose a oler el suavizante cuyo tapón Steve le tendía.

—¿Sabes qué creo? —preguntó Steve y mientras hablaba, volvió a enroscar el tapón del suavizante y dejar el envase en su sitio—. Que odias tanto Hawaii que te has obsesionado con cualquier cosa que pueda recordártelo remotamente…

—No odio Hawaii… —sentención Danny, pero no sonaba muy convincente—. Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que aquí no tengan el suavizante que yo uso.

—Ya, qué pena; aunque estoy seguro de que si no fuera el suavizante, encontrarías otra cosa de la que quejarte.

—Yo no estoy todo el día quejándome.

—No, claro que no, solo compartes tus pensamientos en voz alta de una forma realmente insistente.

—Exactamente…

—Esto… disculpen —la aparición de un joven en cuya camisa podía distinguirse el estampado característico del centro comercial, interrumpió una discusión que tenía toda la pinta de poder alargarse horas y horas—, las cajas están a punto de cerrar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Danny de mal humor y comprobó la hora.

—Lo siento, si van a comprar algo…

—Esto solo puede pasarme a mí —dijo el policía ignorando el empleado y mirando a Steve—, y tú tienes toda la culpa.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué se supone que he hecho yo ahora?

—Pues distraerme, como haces siempre.

—Así que yo te distraigo, ¿eh? —preguntó Steve y se plantó frente a Danny de brazos cruzados, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona y disfrutando de todas las implicaciones de aquella confesión—. ¿Y puedes decirme exactamente como te distraigo?

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó el rubio notando cómo el corazón le empezaba a latir acelerado y se giró hacia el chico, quien seguía mirándoles—: Y no se preocupe, que no vamos a comprar nada. Nos marchamos.

—Pero Danny… —gritó Steve cuando su compañero se alejó con paso decidido, pero ni aun así, consiguió que el otro hombre se detuviera.

—Las compras pueden ser muy estresantes… —concedió el joven del centro comercial mirando al marine con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

—¡Con Danny todo lo es! —exclamó Steve, cogió de la estantería el suavizante que tenía más cercano y caminó hacia la caja para pagar.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Apenas cinco minutos después, Steve salió del supermercado con el bote de suavizante y después de ayudar a una mujer mayor a meter en su coche una bolsa que pesaba demasiado, caminó hacia donde estaba Danny, esperándole de brazos cruzados apoyado en el Camaro.

—¿Sabes? Estuve tentado de largarme y dejarte aquí tirado… —le dijo el rubio.

—Muy considerado de tu parte —comentó Steve—; aunque estoy seguro de que tuvo más que ver el hecho de que yo tenga las llaves del coche…

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo otra copia?

—Igual que sé que por mucho que trates de apartarme, no puedes vivir sin mí.

—¿Tú te estás escuchando? —dijo Danny y dejó escapar una risa, necesitaba enmascarar sus sentimientos, unos que aún no comprendía, unos que no estaba preparado para admitir para sí mismo y mucho menos en voz alta; sobre todo cuando no sabía si las señales que Steve le mandaba constantemente, eran reales o si simplemente jugaba con él.

—¡Toma! —atajó el marine, rompiendo aquella atmósfera extraña que se había creado de repente entorno a ellos, pasándole a Danny el suavizante que acababa de comprar—. Es el mismo que uso yo, tiene un ligerísimo olor a menta, nada de aromas empalagosos ni de fragancias tropicales.

El policía se quedó un instante congelado, sujetando el suavizante y mirando a Steve sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a continuación, el marine seguía plantándose frente a él como un rompecabezas que cambiaba cada vez que creías que estabas a punto de resolverlo.

Danny se estaba volviendo loco, el mundo a su alrededor, aquel que conocía tan bien, había cambiado, pero lo peor de todo era ser consciente de no era lo único diferente en su vida. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué implicaban aquellos cambios y si eran necesariamente para peor.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que el hombre había creado un escudo a su alrededor, había perdido tanto en los últimos años que sencillamente necesitaba no volver a implicarse más. Su hija había sido la única constante en su vida, el norte que guiaba su brújula, solo había tenido sitio para ella, para nadie más, ni parejas ni siquiera compañeros.

Y aun así, allí estaba, parado en mitad de la noche en el aparcamiento de un supermercado, mirando como un tonto a su nuevo compañero, a aquel hombre que hacía apenas unas semanas siquiera conocía y que ahora sentía como una parte de su vida tan importante que no podía darse el lujo de perder.

Comenzaba a asfixiarse…

—Danny, ¿estás bien? —La mano de Steve posándose sobre su hombro derecho trajo al policía de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí —se limitó a decir él asintiendo con la cabeza.

Aun así, Steve no parecía muy convencido; su intensa mirada de ojos verdes se clavó en la azul de Danny y le miró largo rato, como si estuviera tratando de leer su alma. El rubio sintió un escalofrío y no pudo más que tragar saliva cuando Steve se mojó los labios con la lengua, haciendo que su mirada se quedara fija en su boca y que el único sonido que escuchara fuera el latido de su propio corazón.

Un fogonazo recorrió el aparcamiento y las luces del centro comercial se apagaron, sumiéndoles en la oscuridad.

—Deberíamos irnos… —murmuró el marine y Danny secundó su comentario apartándose y rodeando el coche.

Steve volvió a ponerse tras el volante y aquella vez Danny siquiera tuvo el ánimo para quejarse. El silencio les había conquistado, pero era un silencio agradable, casi confortable.

El policía no pudo más que acomodarse en su asiento y sumergirse en el tráfico, preguntándose si Steve estaba teniendo la misma batalla interna que él, anhelando saber si su forma de actuar era el indicativo de algo o si sencillamente era así con todo el mundo. Danny quería saber, necesitaba saber, pero al mismo tiempo, temía una respuesta para la que no sabría si algún día estaría preparado.

 

◊


	7. ETERNIDAD: ¿Su nueva definición? Un par de días…

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x7

 

La primera vez que Danny se resfrió estando en Hawaii, fue total y absolutamente culpa de Steve.

Y el que diga lo contrario, miente.

No importaba que el capitán del 5.0 siquiera hubiera estado enfermo antes, o que hubiera sido él, y no Danny, quien se pasó medio caso sin camiseta y la otra mitad bajo el agua.

El detective Williams se puso malo por empatía. No hacían falta más motivos; aquel era suficiente para él y punto.

Y aun así, a pesar de los estornudos constantes, de la molesta tos que se acentuaba cuando se le secaba la garganta de tanto hablar, porque en serio, ni tiempo le daba a comerse un caramelo que calmara el picor cuando Steve ya estaba haciendo de las suyas y él tenía que gritarle para que echara el freno; Danny había seguido al pie del cañón, corriendo de un lado para otro de la isla, persiguiendo a los malos, persiguiendo a Steve, intercambiado ideas con Chin, dándole consejos a Kono, recogiendo a su hija del colegio, llevándola a casa de su madre… suplicándole al termómetro que estuviera estropeado porque ni de coña podía tener tanta fiebre…

—Me voy a morir… —murmuró Danny con voz agónica, aún en pijama, en la cocina de su minúsculo apartamento, con los ojos llorosos, la nariz roja, mirando al termómetro con la misma cara que le dedicaba a Steve cuando pretendía hacer una locura, sintiendo que la vida ya no merecía la pena—. Dios… esta isla va a acabar conmigo…

El detective salió del cuarto arrastrando los pies y agitando el termómetro para hacer bajar el mercurio; los termómetros digitales no eran lo suyo, a pesar de que Grace le había explicado cómo funcionaban una y mil veces.

Así, dejando escapar gemidos quejumbrosos, Danny logró llegar hasta el sofá-cama y se dejó caer sobre el montón de mantas revueltas, trató de acomodarse y se volvió a poner el termómetro mientras calculaba el tiempo que debía dejárselo puesto mirando el despertador de la mesita de noche.

Y los minutos fueron pasando lenta y dolorosamente… mientras Danny dejaba escapar suspiros, intentando de cuando en cuando respirar…

Fue en aquel momento cuando una molesta melodía comenzó a escucharse, haciendo que su cabeza, ya de por sí embotada, le doliera todavía más.

—¿Qué narices…? —dijo el detective reaccionando, parecía haberse quedado ligeramente transpuesto y tardó en reconocer el sonido de llamada de su propio teléfono móvil.

Pero la melodía seguía sonando de forma insistente y Danny no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde había dejado el teléfono la última vez que lo había utilizado.

Maldiciendo a quien fuera que le estuviera llamando, seguramente sería Steve, quién sino, nadie como él para irrumpir cada instante de paz que Danny trataba de otorgarse; decididamente el marine tenía un sensor para captar aquellos extraños momentos… no había otra explicación; se levantó de la cama, llevando consigo las mantas, tropezándose contra sus propios pies, enrollándose con la sábana que había quedado atrapada en el sofá-cama, siendo presa de un estornudo mientras irremediablemente veía cómo el suelo avanzaba hacia su cara…

¿Qué había sido del termómetro? Fue lo primero que Danny se preguntó cuándo, tirado boca abajo en el suelo, recuperó el aliento.

Lo mejor de todo era que el teléfono seguía sonando… Se había parado durante unos segundos, probablemente el intervalo entre colgar y volver a marcar, y de nuevo la melodía había conquistado el lugar.

Por suerte, desde el suelo, el detective tenía una mejor perspectiva del apartamento, que se encontraba en penumbra, y un atisbo de luz le posibilitó vislumbrar el dichoso aparatito sonando en la mesa auxiliar que había desplazado hacia la ventana. Sí, allí lo había dejado, enchufado al cargador, cuando había vuelto del trabajo.

Sin ánimos para responder la llamada, pero temiendo que un equipo SWAT liderado por McGarrett irrumpiera en su casa haciendo saltar los cristales de las ventanas si no contestaba, Danny consiguió arrastrarse, aún con las sábanas enredadas entre sus piernas y llegar hasta el teléfono.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz agónica, semejando un graznido.

—¿Danny? —respondió la inconfundible voz del marine por el otro lado de la línea.

—No. No soy Danny… Danny no está… se ha ido… para siempre…

—¡Danny! ¿Estás bien?

—¿A ti te parece que sueno a que estoy bien? —logró decir el detective tras un larga pausa, logrando girarse, tratando de incorporarse lentamente, sujetando todavía el termómetro bajo la axila.

—No; suena como si estuvieras utilizando un distorsionador de voz —dijo Steve, sonaba divertido—. ¿Estás usando uno?

—¿Por qué diablos iba a estar usando un maldito distorsionador…? —La airada pregunta fue vencida por un inoportuno ataque de tos.

—¡Danny! ¿Danny? ¿Danny, estás bien? ¡¡DANNY!!

—Sigo vivo… —respondió al fin el detective y trató de respirar hondamente; un gesto que se adivinó inútil, pues seguía teniendo la nariz taponada—. Aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo…

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Steve, atando cabos.

—¿Qué te ha dado la pista, genio? —Mientras conversaban, Danny logró hacerse con el termómetro y comprobar que inevitablemente, seguía teniendo fiebre; en realidad su temperatura corporal había subido unas décimas, pero entre que no tenía claro cuánto tiempo había pasado con el termómetro puesto y que estaba hablando con Steve…

—¡Solo tú podrías resfriarte en Hawaii! —exclamó Steve, captando la atención de su compañero, quien creyó percibir conversaciones susurradas, probablemente burlándose a su costa con Kono y Chin.

—Mi sistema inmunológico aún se está adaptando a este infierno infestado de piñas… —respondió el otro hombre y tardó una eternidad en deshacerse de la sábana que tenía atrapadas sus piernas e incorporarse—. Seguro que tú en Jersey no durabas ni dos días…

—¿Eso es una invitación? —preguntó el marine y Danny no pudo evitar un escalofrío, del cual decidió culpar a las frías baldosas en contacto con sus pies descalzos, en la caída había perdido las zapatillas y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta aquel momento, al imaginar la sonrisa burlona de Steve.

—¿Me has llamado por algún motivo o sencillamente te aburrías?

—Nah, solo estaba preocupado… y tenía hambre…

—¿Me has llamado porque tenías hambre?

—Y porque estaba preocupado…

—¿Pretendías que te llevara algo de comer?

—Bueno, suponía que estabas de camino, así que…

—Hay que ver qué lo que te importo en realidad… Bien podría haber estado tirado en una cuneta o… siento tomado como rehén en el atraco a un banco y tú… en vez de preocuparte por mi estado, solo me llamas porque te ha entrado hambre…

—No es el único motivo por el que te he llamado… —logró decir Steve cuando Danny no tuvo más remedio que decidirse por respirar si quería seguir viviendo.

—¿Tenemos un caso?

—Nop.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Chin y Kono están bien? ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, pero…

—Lo siento Steve, no cuela…

—¿Vas a dejarme hablar? —preguntó Steve con un ligero tono de enfado, le había dolido más de lo que habría imaginado que Danny insinuara que realmente no se preocupaba por él.

—¿Vas a inventarte alguna excusa absurda?

—Probablemente…

—Pues entonces voy a colgar —dijo Danny con cansancio, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la cama—. Estoy malo Steve, me duele todo el cuerpo, la cabeza me pesa una tonelada, no paro de estornudar y de toser y solo quiero dormir…

—Vale —concedió el marine, notando que su compañero sonaba realmente exhausto; aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarle:— ¿Quieres que te lleve sopa?

—Buenas noches, Steve o… buenos días, lo que sea… No me llames a no ser que sea el fin del mundo y… por favor, Steve, te lo suplico, no empieces el fin del mundo mientras estoy resfriado…

Por el otro lado de la línea, el marine no pudo evitar una risa, que fue lo último que Danny oyó antes de terminar la llamada, sumergirse como pudo bajo las mantas y tratar inútilmente de encontrar algo de calor.

El silencio tomó el relevo de la situación y el detective intentó respirar hondamente una vez, anhelándolo como un preámbulo para el sueño, pero ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Las sábanas, lavadas con el suavizante que Steve le había comprado la semana anterior, lograron llevar hasta sus sentidos aletargados el ligero olor de la menta e inevitablemente, Danny se durmió pensando en su compañero, porque sus mantas, tenían en aquel momento el mismo aroma que tenía el marine por las mañana.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Danny había apartado la mirada de Steve un segundo; solo había sido un segundo y aun así, cuando había vuelto a mirar, el marine ya no estaba.

El detective maldijo en voz baja a su compañero mientras echaba a correr por la calle, con el arma desenfundada, sorteando a la multitud que le miraba extrañamente desconcertado. Entonces, fue cuando Danny escuchó un sonido seco y no pudo evitar temer lo peor.

—¿Steve? —gritó el hombre al aire, buscando con la mirada.

El sonido volvió a escucharse y en aquella ocasión, Danny lo escuchó de forma más nítida. Aquello no era un disparo…

—¿Danny? —Escuchó que alguien decía su nombre.

—¿Steve? —repitió el policía—. ¿Dónde están las piñas?

—¿Piñas? ¿Qué piñas? Te he traído sopa de pollo…

—¿Qué?

—¡Sopa de pollo! —repitió Steve mostrándole a su compañero el recipiente que tenía entre las manos.

—¡Steve! —la exclamación que Danny profirió le sirvió para despertarse, se incorporó como un resorte de la cama y miró al otro hombre como si lo viera por primera vez—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi apartamento? ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Soy un SEAL, ¿recuerdas? Soy especialista en colarme en sitios —dijo Steve en tono burlón, caminando hacia la cocina con el fin de calentar la sopa—. Por cierto, ¿estás delirando o solo soñabas? No tendrás fiebre, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, Danny no contestó, hacía solo un segundo estaba persiguiendo a una banda criminal formaba por piñas… Espera, ¿había dicho piñas? ¡Joder! Tenía que dejar de inventar aquel cuento surrealista sobre el detective Milliams para Grace, sí, decididamente… en cuanto pudiera, iría a la biblioteca pública o se pasaría por una librería y compraría unos cuantos libros para su hija…

—Steve, ¿qué haces? —La atención de Danny fue desviada a causa del ruido, sin lugar a dudas, algo se había caído desde el armario al suelo.

—¡Nada! Está todo controlado —gritó el marine, aún desde la cocina—. No te levantes…

—No pensaba hacerlo… —murmuró el detective y trató de acomodarse mejor en la cama, echó un vistazo por la ventana, cuya persiana aún seguía echada y se fijó en la hora.

El silencio les acompañó durante unos minutos, hasta que sonó la campanita del microondas y Steve le llevó a Danny la sopa.

—Gracias… —dijo el policía cuando su compañero se acercó al sofá-cama; por suerte para el detective, Steve había encontrado una bandeja en un estante, porque sin lugar a dudas se había pasado calentando la sopa—. Pensé que era para que me la tomara ahora…

—Y lo es… —respondió Steve y miró al otro hombre con gesto contrariado mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—Está ardiendo.

—Tiene que estarlo.

—No, no he dicho caliente, he dicho ardiendo… ¡Mira! Siquiera puedo tocar el cuenco con las manos sin quemarme…

—Eres un exagerado…

—Sigue diciendo eso, pero yo seguiré pensando que solo tratas de deshacerte de mí.

—¿Y tener que buscarme otro compañero? No, gracias; me quedo contigo —dijo Steve sonriendo ampliamente.

Danny negó con la cabeza, pero trató de ocultar la sonrisa que aquella respuesta le había causado llevándose el cuenco a los labios.

—¡Mierda! Me he quemado la lengua…

—¡Trae aquí! —exclamó Steve y sin dar tiempo a Danny a reaccionar, le quitó la sopa de las manos y él mismo dio un trago—. Está perfecta; en serio, deberías dejarme llevarte al médico…

—¡Ahí es a donde debería llevarte yo para que te examinen! ¡Eres un animal!

El cuenco de sopa volvió a viajar de uno a otro y ambos hombres decidieron ignorar la tensión que el simple roce de sus manos les había provocado.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? —A Danny le fue imposible no preguntar tras un rato callados.

—Estaba preocupado… —dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros y se puso en pie, paseándose por el apartamento, ordenando cosas aquí y allá.

—Solo han pasado un par de días —respondió el detective, su voz seguía algo ronca, pero ya respiraba mucho mejor—. Es lo normal es un resfriado…

—Han sido algo más de dos días.

—Steve, hablamos ayer…

—Lo sé, pero se sentía como una eternidad —admitió el marine en voz baja, evitando mirar a Danny a los ojos.

—Estoy bien… —. La respuesta del detective fue negada por un repentino ataque de tos que le obligó a añadir—: Matizo, estaré bien… Solo necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad…

—¿Eso es una invitación para que me vaya? —preguntó Steve, tratando de no sonar herido, pero fallando miserablemente—. Te he traído sopa.

—Tú mismo; quédate si quieres…

A Danny no le hizo falta decir más para causar en Steve una amplia sonrisa, que a pesar de la relativa penumbra que envolvía al apartamento, el detective no pudo dejar de notar.

Y así, sonriendo como un tonto, el marine corrió a la cocina, se preparó un poco de sopa para sí y terminó acomodándose al lado de Danny, en la cama, sobre las mantas.

—¿Vemos una peli? —preguntó Steve señalando a la televisión.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Danny haciendo malabares para no volcar la bandeja que aún sostenía entre las piernas, tirando al mismo tiempo de las mantas que Steve había atrapado con su cuerpo y tratando de deslizarse hacia un lado, porque su compañero prácticamente se le había tirado encima.

—Mmm… —murmuró el marine mientras apretaba los botones del mando a distancia que había cogido de la mesita de noche, probando cuál encendía la televisión—. ¿A qué huele? ¿Es menta?

—No… pollo… Sí, estoy seguro de que lo que hueles es el caldo de pollo… —dijo Danny, demasiado consciente de que el calor que había conquistado sus mejillas no tenía nada que ver con su resfriado.

—Oh, es el suavizante —respondió Steve con un gesto triunfal, que no quedó claro si se debía a que había descubierto el origen del olor a menta o a que acababa de lograr encender la televisión—. Al final lo usaste…

—No sé de qué me estás hablando… yo no huelo nada…

El marine rio divertido y lo dejó estar, se acomodó en la cama, junto a Danny, sus hombros prácticamente pegados, sumidos en un estado de calma que lentamente fue eclipsado por una película que estaba por comenzar.

Fue extraño que no discutieran por la elección del canal o de la propia película, que se sintieran tan cómodos el uno con el otro, incluso en aquella situación, cuando apenas hacía un mes que se conocían.

Aun así, en compañía del otro, se sentían como en casa. Curiosamente, aquel resfriado, marcó un precedente; porque aunque era siempre Danny el que se resfriaba, Steve siempre encontraba la manera de llevarle sopa y pasar tiempo a solas.

Habían estado un par de días sin verse, y ya se sentía como una eternidad…

 

◊


	8. PUERTA DE ENTRADA: Bajo el umbral había una promesa de futuro

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x8

 

Había sido un caso duro. La muerte de un policía, de uno de los suyos, siempre lo era.

Sin embargo, aquella vez, a Danny le había tocado demasiado de cerca. Meka Hanamoa había sido su compañero, habían trabajado codo con codo durante largas jornadas y había sido el único de todo el departamento que trató a Danny de igual a igual cuando llegó por primera vez a la isla.

Los comienzos nunca eran fáciles, mucho menos cuando tu vida acababa de dar un giro de 180º y estabas prácticamente solo.

Meka le ofreció a Danny no solo su apoyo, algo fundamental en el trabajo, sino también su amistad. Le abrió las puertas de su casa y le hizo un hueco en la mesa, junto a su familia, al lado de su mujer y su hijo.

El detective Williams nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

Por eso mismo le dolió tanto las circunstancias de la muerte de Meka. Porque no solo había perdido a su compañero, a su amigo, a su hermano; sino que también habían ensuciado su buen nombre, tachándolo de corrupto, haciéndole creer a su familia que el hombre que conocían y amaban, era en realidad un criminal.

Nunca Danny se alegró tanto como en aquel momento de haber dejado atrás el departamento de policía de Honolulu; jamás creyó llegar a sentirse tan orgulloso de formar parte del 5.0.

Porque aunque desde el mismo momento en que su equipo asumió la investigación del asesinato de Meka se había sentido como si fuera él solo contra el mundo, sabía demasiado bien que ni Chin, ni Kono y mucho menos Steve, se habían apartado de su lado.

Steve… Siempre volvía a él, una y otra vez… Había sido el marine quien había hecho que Danny se enfrentara a su mayor miedo, que aunque fuera durante un segundo, considerara que Meka se había vendido, pero también había sido por él por quien había seguido adelante, aunque solo hubiera sido para demostrarle que la confianza era un valioso bien que no se ganaba fácilmente, pero que tampoco se perdía cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

No fue fácil. Con Steve McGarrett nunca lo era, pero valía la pena por cada maldito instante.

Le había hablado de él a Meka; Danny no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al recordarlo, le fotografía que sostenía entre las manos le trajo aquella conversación a la cabeza.

Habían quedado para tomar unas cervezas en el bar de siempre. Apenas hacía una semana que el 5.0 se había creado y Danny ya estaba deseando asesinar a su nuevo compañero.

_—En serio Meka, ese tío está loco —repitió Danny una vez más, dando un largo sorbo a su segunda cerveza de la noche._

_—No dejas de repetirlo, pero no sé… yo creo que hay algo más —respondió el otro hombre con tono burlón, dedicando a su antiguo compañero aquella sonrisa de quien se guarda algo en la manga._

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Vamos, cuando te conocí, no dejabas de hablar de tu hija y de tu ex mujer, y ahora es McGarrett esto, McGarrett lo otro… Creo que te has enamorado, amigo._

_—¡No me van los tíos! —exclamó Danny, creyendo que sonaría más seguro de sí mismo; preguntándose a qué venían las dudas—. Y si me gustaran, él no sería mi tipo…_

_—¿Por qué no? Es alto, guapo, inteligente…_

_—Sí, pero no está bien de la cabeza. ¿Te conté que me dispararon por su culpa el primer día que trabajamos juntos? —dijo el detective señalando la venda que aún cubría su brazo._

_—Unas veinte veces —respondió Meka riendo—. Aunque también me has contado el mismo número de veces cómo te curó la herida cuando esta volvió a abrirse._

_—Eso lo hice porque fue muy raro… Tenía que contárselo a alguien._

_—Ya… seguro que fue por eso._

_Danny se quedó un instante en silencio, negando con la cabeza mientras su boca dibujaba una mueca divertida, comenzaba a notar el calor del ambiente de forma abrumadora y sospechaba que el alcohol no era culpable del todo._

_—¿Sabes? —dijo Meka posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. No es nada malo reconocer que te gusta alguien; incluso si ese alguien es un tío con cierta adicción por la adrenalina… Estás divorciado, Danny; tu ex ha vuelto a casarse, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que tú también rehagas tu vida?_

_—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto un filósofo?_

_—Desde que tú te empeñas en no ver lo obvio._

_—Recuérdame cómo la conversación ha derivado en esto —dijo Danny girándose para pedirle el camarero otro par de cervezas; presentía que aquella noche iba a necesitarlas._

_—Es fácil, el tío conduce tu coche._

_—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?_

_—Solo señalo lo evidente. Nosotros fuimos compañeros durante seis meses y nunca me dejaste conducir._

_—¡Era mi coche! —exclamó Danny sin pensar en el auténtico significado de aquella declaración._

_—Exactamente… Exactamente… —dijo Meka victorioso, llevándose el botellín de cerveza a los labios mientras sonreía._

 

Fue Amy, la mujer de Meka, la que hizo que Danny volviera a la realidad.

Le habría gustado haber hecho más por su amigo, haber estado allí para cubrirle las espaldas, haber sido su refuerzo cuando las cosas se complicaron.

Su muerte sería algo con lo que tendría que vivir; pero al menos, había limpiado su nombre, le había devuelto su fe en él a su familia y se había asegurado de que el departamento jamás olvidara que Meka Hanamoa había sido un héroe.

Los suyos, sus héroes particulares, su equipo, aquellas tres personas que sin ser consciente de ello poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en parte esencial de su vida, llegaron justo en aquel momento para seguir apoyándole, para seguir sorprendiéndole.

Pero fue Steve quien inevitablemente captó su atención al entrar en la casa. Con el uniforme puesto, la gorra bajo el brazo, dedicándole aquella mirada de ojos verdes en la que Danny podría llegar a perderse.

Su simple presencia significaba para él mucho más de lo que jamás podría llegar a expresar con palabras, su mano apoyada contra su espalda fue el ancla que le permitió sobrellevar aquel día, cuando las anécdotas eran compartidas en voz alta y las lágrimas hacían arder las miradas; la certeza de que con Steve a su lado, Danny Williams era capaz de luchar contra el mundo y salir victorioso.

 

◊


	9. MORTALIDAD: Hoy es uno de esos días es los que te da por pensar

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x9

 

«Decididamente había días en los que era mejor no salir de la cama.

Pero tienes una familia, un trabajo, responsabilidades… En resumen, una vida que no puede esperar a que resuelvas todos tus dilemas existenciales, mucho menos cuanto estos comienzan a multiplicarse como setas y amenazan con instalarse en tu vida para siempre.

Así que haces de tripas corazón, te levantas, tomas cantidades ingentes de café mientras te duchas, porque a pesar de que te has levantando con todo el tiempo del mundo, éste ha decidido una vez más confabular contra ti y se ha escapado cuanto tú estabas… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Pensando en lo que no debías? ¿Quizás en tu compañero de trabajo? ¡Qué va! Seguramente pensabas a dónde podrías llevar a tu hija el próximo fin de semana, ¿verdad?

Inútilmente tratas de engañarte a ti mismo cuando te miras en el espejo empañado del baño y optas por peinarte aunque no puedas ver bien tu reflejo; temes no poder soportar tu propia mirada. ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Cuándo las certezas de tu vida han dejado de ser tal?

Tratas de apartar ese maremágnum de sentimientos de tu cabeza, porque comienzan a sentirse como una losa sobre tu pecho y sabes demasiado bien que el nudo de la corbata no tiene la culpa.

Enciendes la radio cuanto te subes al coche y te sumerges en el tráfico.

Pero desgraciadamente llegas antes de lo previsto al trabajo y los recuerdos aparecen aunque tú no los has invitado.

El pasado siempre está ahí, oculto entre las sombras, esperando un momento de debilidad, por minúsculo que este sea, para saltar sobre ti. Y lo consigue, porque ese último caso te hace recordar la muerte de Meka, porque te hace ver que Steve tenía una vida antes de ti y no puedes evitar reconocer que en el fondo, apenas le conoces.

Tienes miedo de preguntarle, pero aun así lo haces y aunque intuyes la respuesta, no quieres escuchar su confirmación.

Tuvo compañeros y compañeras antes que tú, lo sabes perfectamente, pero aun así, por un extraño motivo… duele.

¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Es porque temes no haber sido el primero o porque deseas ser el último?

¿Eran celos lo que sentías cuando le confesaste que no te fiabas de Nick Taylor? ¿O era tu instinto actuando por cuenta propia? ¿Le estabas protegiendo a él o solo tratabas de proteger tu corazón?

 

Aún escuchas los disparos en tu cabeza y no puedes evitar temblar. Sabes que son gajes del oficio y a pesar de ello, había una nueva sensación entremezclada cuando tuviste que devolver los tiros.

En aquel momento no quisiste llevar razón, pero la tenías.

La traición dejó tras de sí un intenso olor a sangre y a pólvora; conoces bien esa sensación, la adrenalina arrasándolo todo a su paso, dibujando sonrisas que tratan de reconfortar al equipo, todos estáis vivos, habéis cumplido con vuestro trabajo, no quedan malos a los que derrotar esa noche.

Pero sabes perfectamente que es una simple fachada, un castillo de naipes que se desmoronará con la brisa más suave.

No tarda en suceder y se aleja de ti.

Te preguntas si lo está haciendo a propósito, si es consciente del modo en que está actuando y te debates entre dejarle espacio y tratar de mostrarle tu apoyo.

Tenías razón, Steve lo admite en voz alta, pero las cervezas que os tomáis después están llenas de temas triviales que os siguen separando un poco más.

Y a pesar de ello, no haces nada.

¿Temes lo que tú sientes o temes que él no sienta lo mismo?

¿Te da miedo reconocer que ha dejado de ser un simple amigo o llegar a descubrir que él jamás te mirará de la misma manera?

Los dilemas de los que hablábamos, ¿los recuerdas?

Tomas la opción de alejarte y dejarlo estar.

El tiempo lo cura todo, o eso dicen… pero a veces, es mentira. Hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo solo arrastra consigo, lo sabes por experiencia.

 

Es un nuevo día y las cosas están tranquilas en el trabajo. Un caso cerrado más, pero no hay discusiones absurdas en el coche, no hay tazas de café compartido ni críticas a tu nueva corbata.

Tú tampoco estás de humor para echarle la bronca a nadie y el ambiente se torna tenso cuando ya no queda más trabajo que hacer.

Te vas a casa cuando puedes y lo primero que haces es ir hasta la ducha, pero el mundo sigue confabulando en tu contra y no sale el agua… Vuelves a la cocina desnudo, maldiciendo a todo el mundo, coges el teléfono dispuesto a dejar fluir tu ira reprimida increpando al casero y entonces recuerdas el aviso… la avería en la calle y las prometidas 24 horas sin agua.

Y por otro de esos motivos que es mejor no investigar, te plantas en casa de tu compañero, con una bolsa con ropa limpia y un par de toallas.

¿Merece la pena preguntarse por qué has acudido precisamente a él? ¿Has aprovechado la oportunidad para acercarte o sencillamente te has cansado de nadar contracorriente?

Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado, tú no nadas, entonces, será solo eso: casualidad.»

 

Steve se apresuró a dejar lo que estaba haciendo y bajó las escaleras; abrió la puerta principal y se quedó con el ceño fruncido mirando a Danny.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio sin poder evitar sonar enfadado.

—No has entrado.

—No es mi casa.

—Ya, pero la puerta estaba abierta y tú siempre entras sin más.

—Siempre dices que no llamo, así que esta vez… he esperado a que me abrieras —dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta de Steve fue acompañada de una extraña mirada; el marine tenía la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo.

—Tú nunca estás contento con nada, ¿a qué no? ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro, adelante —respondió Steve y se hizo a un lado.

Danny caminó por el salón y no pudo dejar de notar los agujeros de bala que aún decoraban la pared. La última vez que había estado allí, la casa había quedado destrozada y aunque ahora no tenía mucha mejor pinta, se notaba que Steve había limpiado.

—¿Has venido a ayudarme? —preguntó el marine de repente, captando la atención de su compañero—. Estaba arreglando las ventanas rotas del piso de arriba.

—¿Qué? No, yo… esto… Verás, venía a ver si me dejabas ducharme aquí; hay avería en mi calle y han cortado el agua de los apartamentos. Pero bueno, si necesitas ayuda, puedo echarte una mano, no puede decirse que sea un manitas, pero puedo sujetar cosas y acercarte lo que necesites… —terminó diciendo Danny.

—No importa; además, casi había terminado. ¿Por qué no subes a ducharte mientras yo termino de recoger y después comemos algo?

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te eche una mano?

—Seguro —dijo Steve y le dedicó una sonrisa—; además, fijo que terminaríamos discutiendo y no creo que a esta casa le queden más cristales por romper.

Danny se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y caminó hacia el piso de arriba, dejando a Steve plantado en el salón, mirándole con preocupación, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con su compañero para haber cedido sin pelear en aquella conversación.

Así que sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Steve se limitó a subir al piso de arriba, recoger las herramientas que había utilizado para sustituir los cristales rotos de las ventanas y limpiarlo todo. Ya hablaría con Danny durante la cena, seguro que con comida caliente delante y un par de cervezas, le contaría lo que fuera que le estuviera rondando por la cabeza.

 

Sin embargo, había pasado casi una hora desde que Danny había desaparecido en el baño y Steve, recogiendo y ordenando, siquiera había reparado en el tiempo hasta que llamó a la puerta el repartidor de comida a domicilio al que había llamado.

Presintiendo que algo iba muy mal, Steve subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llamó con insistencia a la puerta del baño.

—¿Danny? —prácticamente gritó el marine—. ¿Va todo bien?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Steve volvió a llamar, pero nada. Acercó la oreja a la puerta y trató de escuchar el agua corriendo, pero dentro del baño, todo parecía estar en silencio.

Temiéndose lo peor, Steve trató de entrar, por suerte, el cerrojo no estaba echado y no tuvo problemas.

—¿Danny? —preguntó casi con miedo. Su compañero estaba sentado al borde de la bañera, descalzo y en camiseta, parecía estar pensativo y no reparó en la presencia de Steve hasta que el hombre se acercó y le tocó el brazo—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Steve! ¿Qué diablos haces? Entiendo que sea tu casa, pero ¿qué tal algo de intimidad? —La reacción del policía fue tan desproporcionada que el moreno no fue capaz de decir nada y se quedó allí mirándolo—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

—Ha pasado una hora… —logro al fin responder Steve.

—¿Perdona?

—Llevas una hora encerrado en el baño.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

—Danny, ¿seguro que estás bien?

—Mierda, Steve, sí, lo siento… —Danny parecía realmente abrumado, tras haberse puesto en pie, volvió a tomar asiento en el borde de la bañera y se apartó el pelo de la cara mientras evitaba mirar al otro hombre a los ojos—. Lo siento… yo…, de verdad, perdóname…

—Hey, tranquilo… —Steve se acercó a su compañero, posó la mano en su hombro y se agachó para estar a su altura—. ¿Quieres contarme qué está pasando? ¿Es por Grace? ¿Has discutido de nuevo con Rachel?

—No, no… ellas están bien; yo solo…

El silencio les conquistó durante un momento; era curioso ver lo que le costaba hablar a un hombre que jamás se callaba y siempre tenía algo que decir.

Pero Steve le dio espacio y esperó pacientemente. Él mismo estaba librando sus propias batallas y aunque tenía la aterradora necesidad de alejarse, no podía, y cuando Danny levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, fue consciente de que jamás querría hacerlo.

El marine tragó saliva y apretó el hombro de su compañero, queriendo reconfortarle, tratando al mismo tiempo de darse valor a sí mismo; Steve esbozó una sonrisa que trataba de ser conciliadora y se descubrió analizando los labios de Danny, preguntándose si se sentirían tan suaves como parecían.

—Yo nunca te traicionaría. —La voz de Danny se escuchó ronca cuando habló.

—Lo sé.

—Jamás lo haría.

—Lo sé…

Y la certeza de aquella confesión fue tal, que aquellas simples palabras sirvieron para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Las mañanas volvieron a estar repletas de reproches absurdos, de discusiones sin sentido y de miradas cargadas de complicidad.

Porque el tiempo, a veces, pone las cosas en su sitio y porque a veces, lo que dos personas necesitan, es precisamente eso: tiempo.

 

◊


	10. OPORTUNIDADES: Con cierto sabor amargo.

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x10

 

Steve había conocido a Rachel, la ex mujer de Danny, y había tenido que reconocer que la imagen que se había hecho de ella a raíz de lo que su compañero le había contado, poco tenía que ver con la realidad.

Lo peor de todo para el marine fue descubrir que Rachel aún sentía algo por Danny; porque era más que evidente que el policía seguía amando a la madre de su hija y aunque no comprendía muy bien por qué, tener evidencias de lo que ya hacía tiempo que sospechaba, hacían que el corazón de Steve doliera un poco.

Era aquel extraño sentimiento nuevo para él; no recordaba haberse sentido así antes y llegó a la errónea conclusión de que lo que sentía, sencillamente era porque quería proteger a Danny, no quería que su amigo volviera a sufrir; Rachel le había roto el corazón una vez y Steve no iba a permitir que aquello volviera a pasar de nuevo.

A fin de cuentas, aquello era lo que hacían los amigos, ¿no?

El marine seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras cubría de masilla el último agujero de bala que quedaba en la pared. El último vestigio de lo que había sucedido en la casa semanas antes, borrado al fin.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Steve mirando la pared y se bajó de la escalera en la que estaba subido. Luego la apartó a un lado y se aseguró de que no quedaba nada más por reparar.

Pero todo parecía estar como antes, tal vez algunos muebles tuvieran una nueva distribución y hubiera tenido que sustituir un par de lámparas y un jarrón, pero por lo demás, todo estaba tal y como recordaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué seguía teniendo aquella sensación de vacío anclada en el pecho? Sentía que algo seguía estando mal, que le faltaba algo por reparar, pero aún no era capaz de adivinar qué. Intuía que era algo importante, algo tan evidente, tan obvio a simple vista, que cuanto más se esforzaba en tratar de descubrir, más se resistía aquello a ser descubierto.

Rachel y su té se colaron sin invitación en su cabeza, su sonrisa de nostalgia cuando Danny no estaba mirando, sus actos contradiciendo sus palabras y revelando un pasado que dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a confesar.

Steve necesitaba salir de la casa. Todavía era temprano, podía ir a correr o a nadar, podía llamar a la Gobernadora y preguntarle si había algún caso que necesitara de su equipo, tal vez pasarse por la comisaría más cercana y ver si podía echar una mano a la policía local.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras recogía todas las herramientas que tenía desperdigadas por el salón, incluida la escalera, y lo volvía a colocar en su sitio.

Al final había optado por ir a nadar, así que no perdió tiempo con preámbulos, subió a su habitación a cambiarse y después volvió a la cocina para echar un vistazo a su teléfono móvil, que seguía cargando. Pero nada, siquiera un triste mensaje.

Negando con la cabeza, Steve se colgó del hombro la toalla que había cogido y caminó hacia la puerta francesa del salón. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de abrirla cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Inevitablemente, el hombre respondió la llamada con una amplia sonrisa. Que fuera Danny el que estuviera del otro lado de la línea era una simple coincidencia, habría reaccionado de aquella forma ante cualquiera que hubiera roto la rutina de aquel aburrido día.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Danny tras el saludo de rigor.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy sonriendo? —quiso saber el marine.

—Se nota, ¿vale? Cuando uno habla y sonríe, se nota en la voz. No me hace falta verte; así que… ¿por qué sonríes?

—¿No puedo estar contento de recibir tu llamada?

—No. Y mucho menos si te llamo por trabajo.

—¿Me llamas porque tenemos un caso?

—En realidad no, te llamaba por si querías venir a la playa conmigo y con Grace.

—Lo siento Danny, pero yo no tengo la habilidad que tú tienes para saber si estás hablando en serio o no.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Steve. Es fin de semana, tengo a Grace aquí conmigo, se ha empeñado en ir a la playa y… tu nombre salió en la conversación.

—Mi nombre salió en la conversación… —repitió Steve, para nada regodeándose en las palabras de su compañero.

—¿Y bien? —dijo Danny, comenzando a cansarse de aquel juego que le ponía nervioso por momentos—. ¿Te pasamos a buscar o no?

—¡Claro! —exclamó el marine, quien no era capaz de dejar de sonreír—. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

—No hace falta, he preparado sándwiches de sobra; nos basta contigo.

Steve no tuvo necesidad de añadir nada más, su sonrisa lo decía todo.

—¿Puedes dejar de sonreír? Por favor… Comienzas a ponerme nervioso…

—¿Te pone nervioso que sonría? —le preguntó Steve sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, cuando tú estás contento, normalmente alguien acaba mal, explotan cosas, se escuchan gritos y la gente sale corriendo. Cuanto tú estás contento, yo termino disparando a los malos, así que por favor, Steve, deja de sonreír, vamos a la ir a la playa con mi hija, nada de placas, nada de armas, solo una famil… feeeliz… y tranquila tarde lejos del trabajo. ¿Podrás hacerlo? ¿Podrás comportarte?

—Puedo intentarlo… —terminó concediendo el marine.

—Sí, ya sé que es mucho pedir, pero me conformaré con que lo intentes— dijo Danny un instante antes de colgar—. ¡Nos vemos en 15 minutos!

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Tal como Danny había prometido, él y Grace pasaron por casa de Steve para recogerle, no perdieron tiempo, ya que el marine llevaba un rato en la calle esperando y sin más se dirigieron a la playa más cercana.

La tarde caía ya, pero el tiempo era agradable y aún había bastante gente por la calle y en las terrazas de las cafeterías los hoteles cercanos. Sin embargo, Danny tuvo suerte y encontró un sitio para dejar el coche cerca de la playa, aquel era uno de los extraños momentos en que conducía su propio coche aun estando en compañía de Steve.

—¡Hemos llegado! —exclamó el policía deteniendo el motor del Camaro y dedicando una sonrisa a su hija a través del espejo retrovisor—. ¿Has traído todo lo necesario para construir un gigantesco castillo de arena?

—¡Síii! —exclamó la niña mostrando el cubo y el rastrillo que llevaba en las manos—. ¿Y tú vas a ayudarme, papá?

—Mejor que eso, el tío Steve lo hará —dijo Danny con tono divertido—, me ha dicho que es todo un experto en construir puentes levadizos y fosos y torres muy, muy altas, ¿verdad que sí?

—No sé si seré un experto, pero estoy seguro de que soy mucho mejor que tú —dijo Steve fulminando a Danny con la mirada; después se volvió para mirar a Grace para añadir—. ¡Construiremos el mejor castillo de toda la playa!

La niña esbozó una amplia sonrisa y Danny tuvo que callarse lo que iba a decir. Discutir con Steve cuando estaban trabajando era una cosa, hacerlo cuando estaba Grace presente, era una total y absoluta pérdida de tiempo; en momentos como aquel, ella era su prioridad, no rendir cuentas con un tío que no entendía el significado de la palabra _peligro_.

Así que refunfuñando en su lugar, Danny se bajó del coche y apartó el respaldo de su asiento para llegar hasta Grace y ayudarla a salir.

—Danno —dijo la pequeña apartándose el pelo de la cara, captando la atención de su padre mientras este abría el maletero para coger las cosas que llevaría a la playa—, dijiste que me harías trenzas para que el pelo no me molestara.

—Es verdad, lo dije, pero, ¿estás segura de que no sirve con una coleta? —respondió el hombre mientras sacaba cosas y se las iba pasando a Steve, quien antes de poner reaccionar, tenía las manos llenas.

—No, tienen que ser trenzas, sujetan mejor y mamá dice que es lo más práctico para estar en la playa y poder bañarse.

—Por supuesto que sí. Así que nuestra tarde comienza con la construcción de un gran castillo de arena y supongo que después vendrá el baño.

—Sí —contestó Grace sonriendo ampliamente, con ganas de salir corriendo y buscar un hueco libre en la playa donde comenzar a juntar arena.

—Bien, pues vamos allá —dijo Danny dándole el visto bueno a su hija para hacer lo que quería. Después se volvió hacia Steve—. ¿Vienes?

—¿Seguro que no se te olvida nada? —preguntó el moreno con cierta ironía.

Steve llevaba en una mano una pequeña nevera portátil, en la otra una bolsa de playa que seguramente contenía toallas, ropa de Grace, cremas y demás. Y por si eso fuera poco, colgada del hombro derecho llevaba la funda que contenía una sombrilla a rayas; en el otro, sostenía su toalla, lo único que había cogido antes de salir de casa y todo lo que él necesitaba para un día de playa.

—Pues ahora que lo dices… —comentó su compañero y sacó del minúsculo maletero del Camero, Steve estaba realmente sorprendido de que cupieran tantas cosas allí dentro, una pequeña silla plegable de color rojo.

—¿Estás de coña? ¿Para qué quieres eso?

—Se llama silla y es donde pienso sentarme a leer después de haber clavado la sombrilla en la arena.

—Danny, estamos en la playa, la gente viene aquí a tumbarse sobre una toalla, tomar el sol, ponerse morenos y darse un baño para soportar el calor —dijo Steve, sus gestos un tanto comprometidos por todo lo que llevaba en las manos—, no necesitan nada más, ni ellos ni tú.

—Ya te dije que no me gustaba mucho la playa.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que no te gusta? ¿Las vistas? ¿La gente relajándose? ¿Los niños y niñas divirtiéndose?

—Para empezar no me gusta que haya tantísima gente, hace absurdamente fácil equivocarse de toalla…

—¿Te ha pasado?

—…además, la mayoría no respeta el espacio personal, no tienes ni un poquito de intimidad. Segundo, ¿qué es eso de ponerse a jugar a la pelota o al frisbee cuando apenas hay sitio para caminar? Puedes estar ahí tumbado tan tranquilo y de repente algo te golpea la cabeza, bueno, y eso si tienes suerte y no llega el idiota de turno y salta sobre ti para no perder un pase y te llena de arena hasta las orejas… y después se larga sin disculparse siquiera, mientras los aún más idiotas de sus amigos le ríen la gracia… ¿Me estás escuchando?

—No —se limitó a decir Steve mientras se alejaba de Danny y caminaba en dirección al lugar en que Grace había comenzado a construir su castillo.

—¡Pues aún no había terminado! —exclamó el policía cuando dio alcance a su compañero.

—Danny… —dijo Steve posando ambas manos sobre los otros de su amigo, todas las cosas que antes llevaba, posadas a sus pies—. Tarde de playa con Grace, ¿recuerdas? Así que respira hondo y por lo que más quieras, ¡relájate!

—Sinceramente no sé de qué te sorprendes —masculló el hombre mientras abría la sombrilla y la orientaba para conseguir la máxima sombra—, te advertí que era una persona gruñona.

Sin embargo, Steve decidió ignorarlo y en su lugar extendió su toalla y se sentó cómodamente en la arena. Segundos después, Danny se instaló a su lado con su silla, su nevera y su bolsa, y empezó a sacar cosas de ésta última.

—No voy a preguntar qué es todo lo que llevas ahí dentro —comentó Steve ajustándose las gafas de sol tras haberse quitado la camiseta, quedando solo en bañador, sus pies descalzos desde hacía rato.

—Crema, ¿necesitas crema? —dijo Danny mostrándole el bote y buscando a su hija con la mirada, quien seguía entretenida en su castillo a un par de metros de donde ellos se encontraban—. ¡Grace! ¡Vente a poner crema!

—No, gracias, estoy bien así —respondió Steve.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

Apenas unos segundos después, Grace llegó hasta donde ellos estaban, su ropa, al igual que sus piernas y sus manos, cubiertas de arena.

Danny le dedicó una larga mirada a la niña, de hecho hasta se quitó las gafas de sol para verla mejor. Por su lado, Steve les observaba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—No-digas-ni una palabra…

—Ni se me ocurriría.

—Danno, ¿vas a echarme crema? —le preguntó Grace a su padre.

Pero el policía no contestó al momento, volvió a mirar a la pequeña, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor opción. Grace estaba llena de arena, si le echaba crema en aquel estado, no, no quería ni pensar en la mezcla que saldría de aquello.

Lo peor de todo era que la niña había usado arena mojada para comenzar a construir el castillo, lo que había hecho no solo que la arena se pegara a su piel, sino que también empapara su ropa y complicara la idea original de Danny de que se sacudiera la arena sin más.

—¿Danno? —insistió la niña.

—¿Qué tal si antes te das un baño? Así, pequeñito, te quitas toda la arena que llevas encima, te secamos con la toalla, te echamos la crema y después puedes seguir con tu castillo de arena —le propuso Danny.

—Vale, pero… el bañador…

—Lo llevas puesto, ¿no?

Grace asintió efusivamente y Danny no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en pie para ayudarla a librarse de su ropa empapada.

—Genial… —dijo el policía sacudiendo la ropa y colgándola de la sombrilla, con un poco de suerte, habría secado para cuando tuvieran que marcharse—. Ahora Steve te acompañará al agua…

—¿Y qué pasa con las trenzas? —preguntó la niña.

—Sí, las trenzas… —murmuró Danny y rebuscó en su bolsa hasta que dio con un peine. Volvió a tomar asiento e hizo un gesto a Grace para que se acercara—. A ver si recuerdo cómo se hacían…

Pero cinco minutos después, aquella tarea se había planteado como una misión imposible para él.

—No, Danny… —le dijo Steve por quinta vez, no había podido resistirse cuando fue consciente de la torpeza de su compañero para peinar a su hija—, se supone que es el otro mechón el que tienes que pasar por encima… no, ese no… ¡Pero no lo sueltes! Esa trenza te está quedando demasiado floja…

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú, tío listo? —terminó por soltar Danny, más exasperado por la cercanía del cálido cuerpo del marine que por su incapacidad para la peluquería.

—Sin problema —respondió Steve con cierto aire altanero—, ven, Grace, siéntate en la toalla.

Y cinco minutos después, la pequeña lucía un par de perfectas trenzas de raíz.

—¿Ves? No era tan complicado.

Danny le fulminó con la mirada, y se habría cruzado de brazos y sacado la lengua, pero se suponía que era Grace la que tenía ocho años y no él, así que optó por no decir nada.

—Gracias, tío Steve —dijo la pequeña poniéndose en pie—. ¿Nos vamos al agua?

—Sí, venga, vamos a bañarnos —. El marine también se puso en pie, se quitó las gafas de sol y se las tendió a Danny.

—¡Tened cuidado!

—Tranquilo, no voy a perderla de vista… —comentó Steve, pero Grace ya se alejaba de donde ellos estaban—. Cuando esté en el agua quiero decir…

—Anda, ve con ella, no me gustaría tener que llamar al 5.0 porque mi hija se ha perdido en la playa —dijo Danny dedicándole a su compañero una sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que no te apetece un bañito?

—Seguro.

Sin embargo, Steve, comprobando que Grace parecía estar esperando por él en la orilla del mar, no se movió del lado de Danny.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber el policía.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que me has invitado a venir con vosotros por esto, ¿verdad? Sabrías que Grace querría bañarse y como tú no sabes nadar…

—Y dale con que no sé nadar… —dijo Danny dejando escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Eres idiota. Te invité porque me dio la gana, podías haber dicho que no, pero aquí estás y no puedes negarme que tienes tantas ganas de meterte en el agua como tiene Grace.

Fue el momento de Steve para no saber qué decir. La opresión en su pecho casi había desaparecido y él siquiera lo había notado.

Su sonrisa reflejó la de Danny y caminó hacia donde Grace seguía esperándole con la sensación de que allí era exactamente donde debía estar, no en la playa expresamente, sino con Danny y su hija.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Steve y Grace llevaban ya largo rato en el agua. Estaban en una zona donde había pocas olas, así que la niña podía practicar y nadar un poco bajo la atenta supervisión del marine, quien le daba consejos y la cogía de la mano cuando se cansaba o se asustaba por las algas que de cuando en cuando eran arrastradas hasta la orilla.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Steve a la pequeña cuando una inesperada ola le pasó por encima. El hombre no la había soltado en ningún momento.

—Sí —dijo ella tosiendo un poco—; tío Steve, ¿tú sabes por qué Danno no quiere bañarse con nosotros?

—Esa es una buena pregunta —respondió él, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación—. ¿Sabes si le dan miedo las algas? ¿O las medusas?

—Yo una vez vi una medusa. Al principio pensaba que era una bolsa de plástico, porque era así transparente, pero mamá me dijo que era una medusa y que era mejor no la tocar, porque algunas son venenosas —le contó Grace, aún cogida de su mano, saltando cuando las olas la balanceaban.

—La verdad es que existen medusas de muchos tipos, algunas son venenosas, otras no y algunas, si te rozan la piel, hacen que esa zona se ponga muy roja y pique mucho —añadió Steve.

—Sí, nos pusieron un video en el colegio —dijo ella con una sonrisa—, y nos enseñaron qué teníamos que hacer si eso pasaba.

—¿Y no os han llevado al Acuario de Waikiki?

Grace negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Steve con sus enormes ojos marrones antes de añadir:

—¿Tienen medusas?

—Claro; se pueden ver medusas, caballitos y erizos de mar, peces roca, nautilus…

—¿Qué son los nautilus?

—¿No sabes lo que son los nautilus? Pues son unos moluscos que tienen una concha muy bonita en forma de espiral, de color blanco y marrón. ¡Tienes que decirle a Danno que te lleve un día a verlos!

—¿Y vendrás con nosotros, tío Steve?

—Claro, me encantaría.

—Tío Steve —dijo Grace una vez más, robando sonrisas en el marine cada vez que le llamaba de aquella manera—; ¿podemos ir a buscar a Danno para que venga a bañarse un rato?

—Podemos intentarlo —respondió él y caminó con la niña hacia la orilla—. ¿Echamos una carrera a ver quién llega primero?

—¡Vale! —exclamó Grace sonriendo divertida y echó a correr seguida de Steve.

 

Steve y Grace llegaron al mismo tiempo a donde estaba Danny y la niña se lanzó sin pensarlo demasiado a brazos de su padre, quien seguía sentado en la misma silla, empapándole la camiseta que no se había quitado.

—¡Grace! —exclamó el policía apartándola para no mojarse más. El sopor que le había conquistado por estar al sol, aún bajo la sombrilla, fue sustituido por un molesto escalofrío debido al cambio de temperatura causada por el agua—. Seguro que le diste tú la idea de empaparme…

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar tan mal de mí? —preguntó Steve, el comentario de su compañero iba dirigido claramente a él.

—Porque te gusta complicarme la vida —dijo Danny poniéndose en pie; su camiseta había quedado tan húmeda que no tuvo más remedio que quitársela —. Por suerte es solo agua…

—No tienes remedio, Danno.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis los dos así?

—Grace, ¿qué te parece si seguimos refrescando un poco más a tu padre? —dijo Steve, intercambiando miradas cómplices con la niña—. Creo que aún tiene mucho calor…

—Steve, no te atrevas… —respondió Danny y aunque le amenazó con un gesto, no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos alejándose de él; el gesto de asentimiento que Grace había hecho, había abierto la puerta a cualquiera cosa, sobre todo tratándose de Steve—. ¡Steven!

Pero lo único que obtuvo a cambio a modo de aviso fue aquella sonrisa burlona que nunca se cansaba de ver. Después, a Danny no le quedó más remedio que correr.

Por suerte, a aquellas horas la gente comenzaba a irse de la playa y Danny tenía más espacio para moverse. Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que claudicar, a fin de cuentas, estaban compitiendo contra Steve McGarrett.

 

Al final, Steve atrapó a Danny cerca de la orilla del mar. El marine se lanzó contra su compañero y le envolvió con sus fuertes brazos.

Grace llegó hasta ellos pocos segundos después, salpicando agua e intensificando las quejas de su padre, quien trataba inútilmente de deshacerse del abrazo de su amigo.

—¡Te tenemos Danny! —exclamó Steve demasiado cerca de su oído.

—Vale, sí, me habéis atrapado, ahora suéltame.

—¿Le suelto, Grace?

—¡No! —gritó la niña divertida—. Aún tienes que darte un baño con nosotros, Danno.

—Pero monito…

—Solo hasta las rodillas —le dijo ella, dedicándole una mirada a la que él no podía resistirse.

—Vale, pero SOLO hasta las rodillas.

—Prometido —aseguró Grace y le tendió la mano.

A regañadientes, Steve liberó a Danny y Grace le tendió su otra mano al marine.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó Danny a su hija al ver que una ola se acercaba.

Grace asintió y sin miedo, saltó la ola cuando llegó hasta ella, impulsada por Steve y Danny.

La niña no se cansaba de aquel juego y ellos no querían poner fin a aquella trivial tarde que sin grandes pretensiones se había convertido, sin lugar a dudas, en un recuerdo para la posteridad.

Desgraciadamente, Danny tenía que llevar a Grace a casa de Rachel para la cena y aquel simple recordatorio, les devolvió a ambos a la realidad.

Las cosas buenas no duran para siempre. Hay que saber disfrutar los pequeños momentos y guardarlos en la memoria por lo valiosos que son. Aun así, por mucho que Steve tratara de convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello no era un adiós, sintió la misma presión en su pecho que si se tratara de una despedida cuando Danny detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Stan y Rachel.

—¡Hasta mañana, tío Steve! —le dijo la niña cuando su padre la ayudó a bajarse del coche.

—Hasta mañana, Grace —respondió él con una sonrisa, sintiendo aquellas palabras como una promesa de que habría más días como aquel.

 

Danny acompañó a su hija hacia la casa, intercambiaron palabras que Steve no logró escuchar y después de darse un fuerte abrazo, el rubio vio cómo Grace se alejaba hacia el interior de la casa.

Un gesto de despedida más, presumiblemente dirigido a Rachel, la verja de la entrada volviéndose a cerrar y Danny volvió al coche.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el rubio poniéndose al volante del Camaro, sintiéndose de repente raro por estar en el asiento del conductor y no en el del copiloto.

—Sí —dijo Steve y se obligó a sonreír—, me estaba preguntando qué fue de los sándwiches que me prometiste cuando me llamaste esta tarde.

—Me los comí.

—¿Todos?

—Sí.

—Se suponía que eran para Grace, para ti y para mí, ¿no?

—Tenía hambre y… vosotros parecíais estar muy a gusto en el agua.

—Ósea, que me debes unos sándwiches.

—No puedes culparme por tener hambre.

—Danno, ¡quiero mi sándwich!

—¿Ahora? ¿De dónde se supone que voy a sacar más sándwiches a estas horas? Puedes mirar en la guantera, igual queda alguna bolsa de patatas de la vigilancia de la semana pasada…

—Quiero un sándwich.

—Eres peor que un crio. No vas a dejar de insistir hasta que te consiga uno, ¿verdad?

—¡Qué bien me conoces! —exclamó Steve sonriendo esta vez de manera genuina. Nadie podía culparle por querer prolongar aquella tarde un poquito más.

 

◊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz fin de año! =)
> 
> -Lizz-


	11. 33%: Chocolate con leche, caramelo y avellanas en una combinación perfecta.

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x11

 

Kono apenas había estado fuera una hora. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la sede del 5.0, los gritos podían escucharse desde el pasillo.

La joven entró en las oficinas con paso apresurado y la mano posada sobre el arma, imaginándose mil escenarios y repasando sus posibles líneas de actuación, organizando prioridades y creándose una imagen mental de todo lo que tenía alrededor. Aun así, nada en la academia la había preparado para lo que se encontró allí dentro.

—Hola, prima —la saludó Chin con un gesto divertido. El hombre estaba allí en medio plantado, actuando como un simple observador curioso.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —quiso saber ella. Su cara de estupefacción era digna de ver y aunque la situación que tenían delante no parecía una amenaza real, el instinto de peligro le seguía gritando que estuviera alerta.

—Un día normal en la oficina —respondió Chin encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Un día normal? ¿Cuánto llevan así?

—Mmm… comenzaron al poco de marcharte tú.

—Pero eso fue hace más de una hora.

—Sabes que si quisieran, podrían tirarse días y días haciéndolo.

—¿Y no se cansan?

—Hay que reconocer que tienen mucho aguante.

—Y que lo digas, primo —dijo Kono negando con la cabeza, dejando ir la tensión acumulada—. ¿Y por qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Los informes de nuevo?

—No estoy seguro, creo que pudo haber empezado así, pero eso fue solo la chispa inicial… Por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue con la testigo?

—Oh, al final fue una falsa alarma. La policía se había ocupado del caso para cuando yo llegué.

—Falsa alarma o no, para la próxima pienso acompañarte —declaró Chin.

—Sabes que puedo encargarme perfectamente yo sola, ¿no?

—Lo sé. Pero este año he rebasado ya mi aguante de discusiones absurdas; sobre todo cuando intervenir nunca funciona y les da más munición para abrir nuevos temas de debate.

—¿Están hablando de porcentajes?

Chin no respondió, llevaba largo rato sin prestar verdadera atención a sus palabras, tan solo se había quedado allí fuera, observando, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y porque temía que llegaran a las manos.

Curiosamente, que él supiera, aquellos dos nunca habían intercambiado puñetazos. Sin embargo, había momentos en los que se acercaban peligrosamente y Chin temía que tarde o temprano, tuviera que intervenir para separarles.

—¿Qué están diciendo de nueces y almendras? —insistió Kono.

—¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas? —le propuso su primo sin dejar de sonar divertido.

—No, gracias. Tengo las mejores vistas desde aquí.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que les estamos observando, ¿verdad?

—Lo ducho mucho. Ambos son muy inteligente, pero se les escapan las cosas más obvias.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, vamos, no me puedo creer que tú tampoco lo hayas notado.

Si bien, Chin no parecía entender a qué se estaba refiriendo Kono.

—Esos dos solo pueden terminar de dos maneras, primo; y para mí la tensión es más que obvia —añadió la mujer.

—Pues claro, llevan discutiendo más de una hora.

—Recuerda este momento —dijo Kono esbozando una amplia sonrisa—, porque tarde o temprano, tendrás que reconocer que yo tenía razón.

—Si tú lo dices…

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer?

—Por qué no —dijo Chin antes de se marchara de allí con su prima—; ¿qué te apuestas a que volvemos y siguen discutiendo?

—¡No me extrañaría nada! —exclamó Kono sin perder la sonrisa.

 

Chin y Kono se marcharon de la sede del 5.0, pero evidentemente, la discusión siguió en su ausencia.

Se habían instalado en la oficina de Steve y ambos parecían estar demasiado cómodos intercambiando diálogos a un nivel de volumen ligeramente superior a su tono de voz habitual. De hecho, Danny incluso se había llegado a sentar después de tanto rato paseándose por aquel despacho.

—Sabes que tengo razón —repitió Steve una vez más, la sonrisa burlona pintada en su rostro, divirtiéndose a costa de su compañero no solo con sus palabras, sino también con sus expresiones faciales.

—¡Más quisieras! —exclamó el policía volviendo a ponerse en pie—. ¡Y quita esa sonrisa de la cara!

—¿O qué? —Steve estaba disfrutando muchísimo aquel momento; se plantó de un paso frente a Danny, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo uso de su diferencia de altura para seguir poniéndole histérico.

—O me vengaré —logró decir el otro hombre tras una larga pausa. Se preguntaba si la cercanía de Steve solo le seguía afectando a él. Inevitablemente tuvo que dar un paso atrás o terminaría cometiendo una locura.

—¿Te vengarás? ¿Y cómo lo harás exactamente, Danno?

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!

—Vamos, te encanta que te llame así.

—Lo que me encanta son las chocolatinas que tenía guardadas de postre y que tú te has zampado solamente por fastidiar.

—¡Estaban en la nevera!

—¡Para que no se derritieran!

—Se supone que lo que hay en la nevera, es de todos.

—Esas chocolatinas eran mías, las compré yo con mi dinero y les puse un cartelito con mi nombre. Pero no lo viste, ¿verdad? A pesar de que era bien grande, de que estaba dirigido expresamente a ti y de que cubrí la caja con tanta cinta adhesiva que cualquiera necesitaría una tijera para abrirla.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Steve rodeando el escritorio y sentándose en su silla.

—¡Eres un pésimo mentiroso! Y aunque no lo fueras, te creería más si no tuvieras la boca y la camiseta manchadas de chocolate.

—No tengo manchad...

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Danny interrumpiéndole, con gesto victorioso, a punto de saltar por encima del escritorio—. ¡Te has delatado a ti mismo, amigo mío! Aunque lo que no sé es cómo conseguiste abrir la caja… Requisé todas las tijeras de la oficina y te tuve vigilado en todo momento…

—Ósea, que esas chocolatinas eran una trampa —respondió Steve y le fulminó con la mirada.

—No, solo sospechaba que eras tú el que me robaba los dulces; a pesar de que luego me das la charla con la comida sana y todo ese rollo.

—Pues la verdad es que sí, comes demasiados dulces, tendrías que comer más verduras y dejarte de tantos platos precocinados —comentó el marine, encendiendo su portátil para echar un vistazo a su correo electrónico; acababa de recordar que tenía pendiente responder a Mary.

—¿Qué como demasiados dulces? ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara? Lo único que hago es comprarlos, pero muy pocos llegan a mi boca desde que trabajo contigo.

—¡Y tú que decías que no hago cosas buenas por ti! —exclamó Steve sonriendo ampliamente.

—Que haces cosas buenas por mí… ¡Robarme la comida no es hacer cosas buenas por mí! Olvidarte la cartera en casa cada vez que vamos a tomar cervezas no es hacer cosas buenas por mí… No dejarme conducir mi coche, ensuciarlo y siquiera ofrecerte a ayudar a limpiarlo… tampoco es hacer algo bueno por mí…

—¿Vas a seguir así mucho rato? Quería responder algunos correos… así que si pudieras gritar más bajito o irte a hacerlo al pasillo…

—Lo tuyo es acojonante —dijo Danny exasperado, dejando escapar una risa de pura frustración—. Y es que encima ahora todo esto será culpa mía.

—Para empezar fuiste tú quien entró en mi despacho hecho una fiera, lanzando amenazas cuando no tenías ni una sola prueba —contraatacó Steve.

—Pero si confesaste que habías sido tú.

—Me oirías mal…

—Ahora va el tío y dice que oiría mal… Se come mis chocolatinas, deja la caja vacía en la misma nevera para jactarse de lo listo y gracioso y sigiloso que es y ahora, con toda la cara del mundo, va y dice que no fue él… Y sino fuiste tú, quién se supone que fue, ¿eh? ¿Un duende? ¿El Monstruo de las Galletas?

—Pensaba que el Monstruo de las Galletas solo comía galletas…

—¡No me cambies de tema!

—¿Se te ha ocurrido preguntarle a Chin o a Kono? Seguro que no les has preguntando a ellos… tal vez les dio un ataque de hambre porque no habían desayunado y se encontraron con tus chocolatinas abandonadas en la nevera y…

—Para empezar, no estaban abandonadas, las dejé ahí esta misma mañana cuando llegué y por supuesto que no, no me hace falta preguntarles porque ellos son más considerados que tú. Si hubieran querido una chocolatina, lo primero de todo me habrían preguntado si podían coger una… sobre todo cuando llevaban una nota pegada donde claramente ponía mi nombre.

—No estaba pegada…

—¿Qué?

—La nota, que no estaba pegada, se había caído al estante inferior.

—¿Y eso tú como lo sabes?

—Puede que echase un vistazo a la nevera esta mañana…

—… para robar unas chocolatinas que sabías que eran mías.

—… para ver si quedaba algo de zumo de naranja y zanahoria.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste ese zumo en la nevera? Porque recuerdo claramente que compraste un par de litros la primera semana que empezamos a trabajar junto y después… nada.

—No fue hace tanto —dijo Steve, pero Danny le había hecho dudar—, juraría que la semana pasada…

—Sí, la semana pasada aún quedaba uno de los litros que habías traído tú. Estaba abierto, llevaba siglos así y prácticamente vacío. Lo dejé estar a ver si tenías la decencia de tirarlo, pero ayer me harté y yo mismo lo tiré a la basura. El poco zumo que quedaba olía fatal…

—Al menos tirarías el brick al contenedor apropiado, ¿no?

—Que si tiré el brick al contendor apropiado… —. Y en aquel justo momento Danny Williams llegó a su punto de inflexión.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te marchas? ¿Te has enfadado? ¡Danny! —gritó Steve cuando vio cómo su compañero hacía el ademán de salir del despacho—. Vale, está bien, lo confieso, fui yo, yo me comí tus chocolatinas, ¿estás contento? Era eso lo que querías oír, ¿no? Pues ya lo he dicho, fue yo; aunque la verdad es que no sé por qué te molesta tanto, en realidad no estaban tan buenas.

—¿Qué no estaban tan buenas? —prácticamente rugió Danny, sujetando con demasiada fuerza la manilla de la puerta—. Son la combinación perfecta de chocolate, caramelo y avellanas.

—¿Estás seguro de que las que compraste eran de avellana? A mí me supieron a almendras o a nueces…

—Tú que vas a saber, si estoy seguro de que no sabes distinguir un fruto seco de otro.

—Además, tenían relleno de fresa, no de caramelo…

—Ahora te estás burlando de mí, ¿verdad?

—Eran unas chocolatinas muy malas, Danno.

—Que no me… —comenzó a decir el policía, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo y entró en el despachó con tal decisión que sin pretenderlo, dejó la puerta abierta al empujarla con la suficiente fuerza—. Sabes qué, me da igual; esas eran mis chocolatinas favoritas y punto, y tú me vas a reponer la caja y por las molestias y el tener que aguantarte día sí y día también, me vas a comprar otra, para compensarme.

—Lo que tú digas… Danno…

La mirada de Danny llameó de furia y agradeció en silencio que entre Steve y él estuviera su mesa, porque de no haber sido así, habría hecho una estupidez, eso seguro.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de cuántas veces había estado al límite durante las últimas semanas. ¿Habían sido solo una sucesión de casualidades o Steve las habría propiciado deliberadamente?

¿Por qué no era capaz en aquel momento de apartar la vista de sus ojos verdes? ¿Por qué sentía que comenzaba a faltarle al aire?

—Danny, ¡Danny! ¿Estás bien? —. El gesto preocupado de Steve le trajo de la vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, las chocolatinas, que no se te olviden —logró responder el rubio y de nuevo trató de irse de aquel despacho, necesitaba bajar a la calle, respirar aire puro, liberarse de aquel olor a menta que semanas antes había conquistado también su ropa y que era lo último que olía cuando se acostaba y lo primero cuando despertaba.

—Sólo si me dices por qué te gustan tanto —dijo Steve alcanzo la voz; parecía incapaz de dejarle escapar—; estoy seguro de que esas chocolatinas tienen una historia interesante detrás.

—¡33% de leche! Eso es todo lo que voy a decirte, Steven…

—¿Qué? —. La pregunta del marine se quedó sin respuesta. Lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue la puerta de su despacho cerrándose silenciosamente y la seguridad de que cuando dobló por el pasillo, Danny tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Steve negó con la cabeza, bajó la tapa de su portátil, se acomodó en su sillón, puso las piernas sobre el escritorio y abrió el primero cajón de su mesa, aquel que siempre cerraba con llave. En el interior, había un montón de chocolatinas, pastelitos, piruletas y regalices, cogió una de las chocolatinas, rasgó la etiqueta y le dio un mordisco.

Sí, decididamente aquella estaba punto de convertirse en su chocolatina favorita. Chocolate con leche, caramelo y avellanas.

 

◊


	12. COMPLETAMENTE EQUIVOCADO: Porque la Navidad no la hacen la decoración, ni los regalos, sino las personas con las que la compartes.

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x12

 

25 de Diciembre, mañana de Navidad.

Danny se había quedado dormido. Siquiera llegó a abrir el sofá-cama o a quitarse la ropa. Había sido arrastrado por Chin, Kono y Steve para tomar una copa y celebrar que Chin seguía vivo, que Víctor Hesse estaba en prisión y que habían perdido los 10 millones de dólares que cierto súper-SEAL había “tomado prestados” de la Comisaría 1.

Sin embargo, una copa siguió a otra y antes de que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta, estaban viendo amanecer en la playa.

De hecho, en aquel momento, Danny no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta su apartamento, tenía imágenes entremezcladas en la cabeza que no era capaz de clasificar entre sueños o recuerdos; aunque curiosamente, en todas ellas, Steve estaba presente, el brazo posado sobre sus hombros y hablándole y sonriéndole demasiado cerca.

—Steve… —murmuró Danny aún medio dormido, girándose en el sofá y a punto de caerse sobre la alfombra—. ¿Qué…?

La realidad, la claridad y el dolor de cabeza golpearon al policía cuando trató de abrir los ojos y le provocaron un quejido lastimero mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos y trataba de ordenar el caos en el que se había convertido su cabeza.

—Oh, joder, es Navidad… ¡NAVIDAD! ¡Mierda, hoy es Navidad! ¿Qué hora…? ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? ¿Y mis zapatos…?

Danny miró a su alrededor, aun luchando contra los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las persianas, pero lo primero que consiguió ver cuando adquirió la verticalidad, fue aquel pequeño, deprimente y patético abeto, como él mismo lo había calificado con anterioridad y sus angustias del día anterior volvieron; tratar de olvidar sus penas en alcohol había sido una medida demasiado efímera.

¿Por qué se había dejado convencer?

—Pues por qué iba a ser —se dijo a sí mismo, había ido directo al baño y ahora observaba su reflejo en el minúsculo espejo que había sobre el lavamanos—, porque ese estúpido SEAL te suplicó que te tomaras con él una última cerveza y cuando te pone ojos de cachorro no puedes resistirte, ¿verdad? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Williams? ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Se suponía que a estas alturas, tendrías que tener las cosas claras, ¿no?

Sin poder contener un grito de frustración, Danny abrió el grifo de la ducha y dejó el agua correr para que calentara. Entretanto, se fue desnudando, lanzando con más fuerza de la necesaria las prendas que se iba quitando en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

—Esta isla va a acabar conmigo —. Fue la frase que salió susurrada de labios del policía cuando se encontró bajo el torrente de aguda de la ducha mojando su espalda, la frente apoyada contra los fríos azulejos y los ojos cerrados.

Las duchas tenían para Danny algo de catártico. Bajo el agua, sus ideas se aclaraban, sus miedos se desvanecían, sus dolores eran mitigados e inevitablemente, en aquel estado de paz y tranquilidad, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se confabularon con el olor mentolado de su champú, desencadenando en el cuerpo del hombre reacciones que previamente había ignorado.

Ahora, ya no había marcha atrás. En la intimidad de su baño, Danny se limitó a sentir, aún con los ojos cerrados, dejó que sus manos, aún frías en contraste con el resto de su piel, recorrieron su cuerpo sintiéndose al mismo tiempo familiares y ajenas.

Un húmedo abrazo en mitad de una playa acentuó su excitación y no pudo contener un gemido ronco cuando su mano derecha alcanzó su pene y acarició una erección incipiente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una voz en su cabeza le instaba a detenerse, a abrir los ojos y reflexionar. Nunca antes había tenido fantasías de aquella índole; durante largos años, Rachel había sido la única mujer con la que se atrevió a soñar, aun tiempo después de separarse.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, perdido en el calor del momento, ahogándose en sollozos que poco a poco iban aumentando en frecuencia e intensidad al compás que su mano subía y bajaba, resbaladiza ya gracias a la lubricación natural, tan cerca de la culminación, tratando inútilmente de prolongar aquel instante que se sentía absurdamente exiguo.

Deseaba que aquellos brazos le rodearan con fuerza. Quería saber qué se sentía al besar aquella boca de sonrisa burlona. Anhelaba perderse en su mirada de ojos verdes cuando alcanzara el clímax y le escuchara decir su nombre al oído con voz ronca.

—¡Danny!

—Steve… —dejó escapar aquel nombre cuando no pudo prolongar la agonía durante más tiempo y un intenso orgasmo le hizo correrse irremediablemente.

—¿Danny? —. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo cómo su corazón, pulsando con fuerza por el esfuerzo físico al que acababa de someter a su cuerpo, se saltaba un latido al ser consciente de que el propietario de aquella voz estaba realmente en el interior de su apartamento y no en su cabeza.

No fue capaz de reaccionar. Danny se había quedado congelado en la ducha, el agua aun cayendo sobre su cabeza, su respiración todavía agitada y sus neuronas demasiado exhaustas como para hacer conexiones lógicas.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo y después unos golpes contra la puerta del baño.

—¿Danny? Soy Steve, he llamado a la puerta, pero como no me abrías me he preocupado y he entrado —dijo el marine desde el otro lado, elevando la voz para que se le escuchara sobre el murmullo del agua—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! ¡Perfectamente! —logró exclamar Danny y salió de la ducha de forma apresurada, tropezándose con la alfombra que ocupaba prácticamente todo el diminuto baño y empujando al hacerlo la puerta que Steve había hecho el ademán de abrir al no obtener una respuesta inmediata—. Un poquito de intimidad, ¿no?

—Vaya, perdona, es que estaba algo preocupado —volvió a decir Steve—; creo que ayer nos pasamos un poco con las cervezas y… en fin, te espero en el salón, te he traído unas cosas.

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? —quiso saber Danny, pero su compañero pareció no escucharle, porque no respondió.

El policía maldijo para sí y lamentó su suerte al ser consciente de que no había llevado consigo ropa para sustituir la que se había quitado.

—Genial. Esto no puede estar pasando; en serio, Daniel, has tenido que hacer algo muy malo en otra vida, porque sencillamente… ¡Joder! ¿Y ahora? Pues ahora… ahora te secarás con esa toalla raída que nunca tienes tiempo de renovar y… y saldrás ahí, ignorarás a Steve, irás directamente al armario del fondo y cogerás tu ropa… Sí, parece un buen plan… ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡Es una mierda de plan! Steve se dará cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo en el baño y lo usará para burlarse de mí lo que me resta de vida, porque es tan idiota de preguntar y yo soy tan imbécil de responderle… ¡Por Dios santo, me va a dar un infarto!

O más bien un ataque de pánico.

Danny tragó saliva y atinó a alcanzar la única toalla que tenía en aquel momento en el estante y cuyo color azul era lo único que la distinguía de un queso de _grullere_ y se la ató a la cintura antes de sentarse sobre la tapa del retrete y comenzar a tratar de controlar su respiración.

Inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar…

No era el fin del mundo.

Se había enfrentado a situaciones peores que aquella y había sobrevivido. Había sobrevivido a su llegada a Hawaii, a ver rodajas de piña en su primera pizza en la isla y a su primer día de trabajo como compañero de Steve MacGarrett. Podía también con aquello.

Así que sin darse más tiempo para pensar, Danny Williams se puso en pie, cogió aire, se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y salió del baño con paso decidido.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Steve girándose sobre sí mismo al escuchar abrirse la puerta a su derecha. El marine había estado inclinado sobre un par de cajas de cartón y ahora, al volverse, Danny pudo ver que tenía un espumillón verde con chispas plateadas enrollado al cuello.

—¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó el rubio sin poder contener la risa, sus preocupaciones olvidadas al instante—. Te queda muy bien, sí señor.

—¿Verdad que sí? Resalta mis ojos, ¿eh? —dijo el otro hombre—. Es de lo que hablamos ayer, para tu PDP.

—¿Mi qué?

—Tu PDP.

—Ya estamos con las abreviaturas, ¿no puedes hablar con las personas normales? ¿Qué diablos es un PDD?

—PDP —le corrigió Steve, señalando al abeto que seguía inclinado contra la ventana—, es para tu arbolito Pequeño, Deprimente y Patético.

—Qué gracioso —dijo Danny, acercándose a ver el contenido de las cajas.

—Eh, fue cosa tuya lo del nombre.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo esto, Steve? —. Las cajas que el marine había posado sobre el sofá de su amigo estaban llenas de bolas plateadas y azules, estrellas con purpurina del mismo color, piñas de distintas formas y tamaños, cascabeles, muchos más espumillones y bastones de caramelo blancos, rojos y verdes.

—Estaban en el garaje cogiendo polvo. Cuando era pequeño solíamos decorar uno de los árboles del jardín principal y bueno… decidí echar un vistazo esta mañana a ver si aún quedaba algo y me encontré con todo esto. Creo que algunas cosas aun te pueden servir, ¿no? Para la visita de Grace, ya sabes.

—Vaya. ¿Eso de ahí son luces?

—Si consigo desenredarlas… Porque lo he comprobado y aún funcionan.

—Pues muchísimas gracias, Steve, en serio, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pero, ¿qué pasa con tu decoración?

—¿Mi decoración?

—Sí, ¿no vas a usar todas estas cosas de Navidad en tu casa o algo?

—He sacado todo esto del garaje para que tú pudieras usarlo, nada más. Yo no lo necesito—dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros, hacía tantos años que no pasaba aquellas fiestas en casa que sencillamente ya no recordaba cómo era pasar tiempo con la familia cantando villancicos, escuchando viejas historias, comiendo turrón e intercambiando regalos.

—Pues te prometo que haré un muy buen uso de ello, tienes mi palabra —respondió Danny; nadie como él para ver todo lo que su compañero se guardaba dentro.

—¿Y qué tal si te pones algo de ropa, me das algo para desayunar en agradecimiento y hacemos de tu apartamento un lugar más…?

—¿Más…?

—Navideño, iba a decir Navideño.

—Ya, seguramente… —logró decir Danny y consciente de repente de su ligera desnudez, fue a ponerse algo de ropa y a secarse, porque al final, se había olvidado hasta de aquello.

—¡Voy a encender la cafetera!

—Genial.

—¿Tienes algo para acompañar? —le preguntó Steve, elevando la voz para hacerse oír.

—Creo que hay galletas, unos pastelitos de melocotón que saben horriblemente mal y cereales de los que le gustan a Grace.

—¡Habrá que apañarse con eso!

—Te he oído —dijo Danny volviendo al salón, apartando las cajas para poder sentarse y calzarse más cómodamente.

—Pues claro que me has oído, este apartamento es minúsculo.

—Steve, te lo advierto, tengamos la fiesta en paz.

La risa del moreno le llegó a Danny proveniente de la cocina y todas preocupaciones se esfumaron como si nunca antes hubieran estado ahí.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Steve y Danny se habían instalado en el salón a desayunar y mientras comían, iban sacando los adornos navideños de las cajas y posándolos sobre la mesa que tenían delante, justo frente al sofá-cama.

—¿Por qué decías que estos pastelitos estaban mal? —preguntó Steve de repente, con la boca llena y crema derramándosele por la comisura de los labios—. ¡Están increíbles!

—Eres un animal —.Danny negó con la cabeza mientras bebía su segunda taza de café. Puede que el susto inicial se le hubiera pasado, y aunque tal vez la cafeína no le sirviera para relajarse precisamente, le iba bien para despejarse y pensar con claridad; o al menos para intentarlo, porque cuando el marine estaba cerca, fallaba estrepitosamente en ello.

—¿Y no quedan más?

—Creo que hay otra caja en el armario.

Steve no perdió el tiempo, apuró el resto de su café y corrió hasta la cocina para buscar más pastelitos.

—No lo entiendo —dijo él volviendo sobre sus pasos—, si no te gustan, ¿por qué compras dos cajas? No me digas que estaban en oferta.

—Pensé que sabrían mejor —respondió Danny encogiéndose de hombros, apartando la mirada de su amigo y centrándola en la maraña de luces de colores que estaba seguro que Steve había enredado más desde que las sacara de la caja—, en el envase tenían buena pinta.

—Ya…

—Por cierto, ¿has visto mi móvil? —preguntó el policía, tratando a toda costa de cambiar de conversación.

—Oh, sí, lo tengo yo —comentó Steve, dejándose caer en el sofá contra Danny y rebuscando en uno de los múltiples bolsos de sus pantalones mientras devoraba otro indefenso pastelito de melocotón.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué tienes tú mi teléfono?

—Se te cayó en la furgoneta anoche.

—¿En qué furgoneta? ¿En la tuya? Creo recordar que cuando salimos a tomar algo, conducías tú, pero era mi coche el que llevábamos.

—Sí bueno, pero después tuviste que acercarme a mí a casa.

—¿Y cómo acabé en tu furgoneta?

—Pues… habías bebido más de la cuenta, así que no querías conducir de vuelta a tu apartamento. Te ofrecí quedarte en mi casa, pero te pusiste muy raro, empezaste a decir que tenías que volver para preparar lo de Navidad para Grace, que tenías que decorar tu PDP, que cocinar galletas y…

—¡Mierda! ¡Las galletas! —exclamó Danny interrumpiendo a Steve, poniéndose en pie de un salto mientras miraba su teléfono y las luces que tenía sobre las piernas se iban al suelo.

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! —exclamó el marine tirando de las luces que se habían enganchado al pie del otro hombre.

—Joder, puse una alarma… pero esta maldita cosa… —. La atención de Danny estaba en su teléfono, trataba de moverse por el salón, inconsciente de que algo le retenía y cuando sintió las manos de Steve sobre su muslo izquierdo, decididamente sus neuronas volvieron a apagarse.

—¿Quieres estarte quieto? —le gritó Steve a su compañero, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Danny siguiera moviéndose y enredándose aún más en las luces—. ¡Danny!

Pero Danny había perdido el norte y segundos después perdió el equilibrio.

Steve tuvo el tiempo justo para tirar de él o se hubiera estampado contra la mesa que tenía delante; en su lugar, Danny cayó en brazos de Steve sobre el sofá.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entonces en el apartamento, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar a continuación. Lo lógico habría sido separarse entre risas, pero sus miradas se habían cruzado y aquello sencillamente les congeló.

Danny notaba bajo su cuerpo la calidez que emanaba del de Steve; y allí estaba de nuevo aquel sutil aroma mentolado que encontraba extrañamente familiar y reconfortante.

—Tienes… —trató de decir el policía, buscando romper la tensión de alguna forma—, esto… tienes crema de melocotón en… en la comisura de los labios…

Steve no contestó al momento, apartó la mano que seguía pegada al muslo de Danny, peligrosamente cerca de su trasero y se limpió la boca sin apartar la mirada del otro hombre.

—¿Aún sigo teniendo?

—No, ya no… Esto… Steve, creo que… deberíamos seguir con la decoración, ¿no crees?

—Sí, sí, decididamente —dijo el marine volviendo a la realidad, apartándose de Danny y ayudándole torpemente a deshacerse del cableado de luces que aún tenía enredado en la pierna—. ¿Y qué hay de esas galletas? ¿Vas a ir a comprarlas o las cocinarás tú? Porque no creo que haya muchas tiendas abiertas ahora mismo en la isla…

—Esto… —comentó el policía paseándose por el salón, apartándose el pelo de la cara en un gesto que escondía nerviosismo y volvió a echar mano del teléfono móvil que durante todo aquel tiempo no había soltado—. Iba, iba a hacerlas yo. Es la receta de mi madre y no sé, pensé que a Grace le gustaría, ya que este año no puede pasarlo con ella y mi padre y bueno, mis hermanas, mi hermano y sus primos… Ya sabes, mi estúpida idea de una Navidad perfecta…

—Danny…

—Pero mira qué hora es, y aún no hemos ni empezado con la maldita decoración. Para colmo, ayer no tuve tiempo para hacer la masa de las galletas, lo que supone dos horas extra que sencillamente ahora mismo no tengo y ah, no te lo puedes creer, no te he enseñado el traje de Papá Noel que me trajo Kamekona, ¿verdad?

Pero antes de que Steve tuviera tiempo de contestar, Danny fue a buscarlo al armario en donde lo había guardado.

—¡Mira! —exclamó el rubio volviendo al salón con aquel traje rojo que sencillamente era gigantesco—. ¡MIRA!

—Ya estoy mirando, Danno —dijo Steve sin levantarse del sofá, sirviéndose de la mano para tratar de ocultar que estaba a punto de partirse de risa, literalmente.

—¿Te estás riendo?

—No.

—¡Steve, te estás riendo!

—Lo siento, Danny, de verdad, pero es que… —confesó el marine poniéndose en pie para ver de cerca aquel traje de Papá Noel, colocándolo sobre su compañero para ver qué se podía hacer con los metros de tela extra—. Mira, si lo doblas por aquí y… lo prendemos por este lado y…

—… y cogemos la tijera y le quitamos una cuarta parte y nos quedamos con ella, igual así sale un traje de mi talla —continuó diciendo el otro hombre, la frustración volviendo a hacerse dueña de la situación y de su voz—. ¡Esta va a ser la peor Navidad de todas! Y yo que creía que no podía odiar más este sitio…

—Vamos, Danny, no empieces. Te dije que lo único que va a recordar Grace es que pasaste la Navidad con ella. No le va a importar ni la decoración, ni el árbol, siquiera el traje que lleves puesto o si las galletas eran las mismas que cocinaba su abuela todos los años o unas compradas en el supermercado —dijo Steve, quitándole a su compañero el traje Papá Noel de las manos y obligándole a girarse para que le mirara a los ojos—. Te prometí ayudarte con todo esto y eso será lo que hagamos, así que ahora déjame desenredar las luces para que las podamos colgar y ponte a preparar las malditas galletas de una vez. Si nos organizamos, habrá tiempo para todo.

—¿Y qué pasa con el horno?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Pues que el de este sitio es minúsculo y apenas calienta…

—Ya sabes que la puerta de mi casa siempre está abierta.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces, yo a las luces y tú a tus galletas.

—Gracias —dijo Danny, había hecho el ademán de irse a la cocina ya—, por todo.

—No hay de qué.

—Lo digo en serio, Steve. Gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí.

—¡Para eso están los compañeros, socio! —exclamó él, dedicándole a Danny una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Dos horas después, Steve había conseguido desenredar las luces y decorar el apartamento de Danny.

Entretanto, el policía había hecho la masa de las galletas y mientras esta enfriaba, había preparado merengue de colores para adornarlas una vez que las hubiera horneado.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Steve a su amigo cuando este salió de la cocina secándose las manos, haciendo referencia a la decoración.

—Pues no está nada mal —tuvo que admitir Danny. El pequeño árbol ya no lucía tan deprimente con los distintos adornos y el espumillón; pero sin lugar a dudas, el toque definitivamente navideño lo daba el montón de luces que Steve había puesto por todas partes.

—Ha quedado bonito, ¿eh?

—Sí, más de lo que creía si te digo la verdad.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo Steve esbozando una amplia sonrisa a la que Danny no pudo evitar corresponder—. ¿Cómo vas con las galletas? ¿Has acabado?

—Lo tengo todo preparado para hornearlas —le explicó el rubio—, ¿nos vamos a tu casa?

—Claro, así mientras cocinas, yo me cambio.

Steve empezó a recoger todos los adornos que al final no había utilizado y a guardarlos en las cajas. Sin embargo, Danny no se movió de donde estaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —fue Steve el que preguntó cuando reparó en que su compañero no parecía tener intención de irse a ninguna parte.

—Pensé que bueno, que cenaríamos juntos… Es decir, todos… nosotros, es Navidad a fin de cuentas.

—Creí que ibas a hacer una especie de merienda navideña para Grace —respondió el marine mientras seguía guardando cosas—. ¿No cenaba con Rachel y su familia?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces? No lo entiendo.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa —dijo Danny queriendo quitarle importancia a aquel asunto, yendo a la cocina para coger la masa de las galletas y el merengue que había colocado en varios recipientes—. ¡Vamos a tu casa a hornear!

—Danny… —Steve trató de detener a su amigo, pero este ya había salido de casa y caminaba hacia su coche.

—¿Conduces tú? —le preguntó el policía cuando el otro hombre se unió a él, lanzándole las llaves.

—Claro, pero solo si me cuentas qué pasa.

Danny miró a Steve con una sonrisa forzada, negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Esta es la primera Navidad que paso fuera de casa y… no sé, no me imaginé cenando solo. Solo eso —confesó al fin el policía.

—Pero… —dijo Steve con gesto de incomprensión, apoyándose contra el Camaro—. Hace semanas que sabías que los padres de Rachel iban a venir de visita por estas fechas y que ella quería que Grace cenara con ellos esta noche.

—Lo sé.

—Sigo sin entenderlo, Danny. ¿Me lo explicas?

—Había asumido que solo pasaría unas horas con mi hija en Navidad, pero… no sé… Supongo que di por hecho que al menos cenaría contigo. Ya sabes, con Kono y Chin pasando tiempo con su familia… No lo sé, no importa, fui un tonto al pensar que no tendrías planes para un día como hoy… Lo siento, debí haberte preguntado.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que Steve consiguió articular.

—¿Has planeado una cena romántica con… Catherine se llamaba?

—Sí, pero no —respondió el marine, la confusión claramente pintada en su cara—. No tengo nada planeado, ni con Cath ni con nadie… Bueno, no, eso no es cierto, yo también pensaba que cenaríamos juntos, ya sabes, tú y yo, una pizza, unas cervezas… nada del otro mundo, pero… si has cambiado de idea…

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no he cambiado de idea!

—¿Entonces a qué viene todo ese discurso de que cenarás solo esta noche?

—Dijiste que ibas a cambiarte…

—Sí —dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros—, a fin de cuentas, es Navidad, y vale que quedamos en reunirnos en tu apartamento para pasar un rato con Grace, y puede que sea algo informal y eso, pero no sé, había pensado en ponerme una camisa y así no tener que escucharte quejándote porque llevo la misma ropa que cuando trabajamos…

—Entonces… ¿hablabas de cambiarte de ropa para esta tarde? —quiso saber Danny.

—Claro.

—Genial… —murmuró Danny notando cómo las mejillas se le encendían. De repente, se sentía un poco idiota y no ayudaba que Steve le estuviera mirando con aquella sonrisa lobuna suya—. ¿Qué?

—Nada… —dijo el marine con tono divertido—. ¿Nos vamos a mi casa?

Danny no fue capaz de responder, se sentía demasiado bien escuchar aquellas palabra de Steve, así que sencillamente se subió al coche y se preparó mentalmente para que su compañero se burlara de él todo el trayecto; su breve momento de vulnerabilidad iba a ser algo que Steve procuraría que no olvidara fácilmente. ¡Malditos sentimientos traicioneros!

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

En la casa de los McGarrett, Steve y Danny se organizaron como si llevaran haciendo aquel tipo de cosas toda la vida.

El marine se entretuvo guardando de nuevo en el garaje las cajas con la decoración navideña que no habían utilizado y después, mientras Danny se dedicaba a sus galletas, decidió ir a darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa. Aún era temprano, pero tal vez podrían salir antes e ir a alguna parte a comer.

Aquello era en lo que Steve iba pensando cuando, ya arreglado, bajó al piso inferior y caminó hacia la cocina, siguiendo el intenso olor a galletas caseras que poco a poco iba inundando la casa.

Con una amplia sonrisa, el marine se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y observó a Danny mientras este echaba un vistazo al horno.

—¡Hey! —exclamó esta vez el policía a modo de saludo cuando captó la presencia de su compañero.

—Huele genial.

—Sí, solo espero que no se quemen… —dijo Danny distraído, manipulando el horno para ajustar la temperatura.

—¿Por qué iban a quemarse?

—Porque siempre que te tengo cerca, tiendo a distraerme… —prácticamente murmuró el policía.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—No, en serio, ¿qué has dicho? —le preguntó Steve, había entrado en la cocina y al hacerlo, tuvo que apartar una silla, así que el ruido había evitado que escuchara a Danny.

—Nada, que… que quedan 15 minutos… para que las galletas estén listas. Después… solo tendré que esperar a que se enfríen y podré decorarlas… —logró improvisar el hombre, alejándose al fin del horno y poniendo distancia entre él y Steve, reparando por primera vez en el aspecto de su compañero.

—¿Qué? —dijo Steve captando la mirada de Danny—. ¿No te gusta la camisa?

—No, no, es decir, te queda muy bien. Sí, estás… muy guapo.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

El silencio les envolvió de repente y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, la distancia física que les separaba no era nada comparable con la separación emocional que en aquel justo instante estaban experimentando.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —. Fue Danny el que preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé…

—Podemos… —dijo Steve y encendió la radio que había sobre la encimera—. Mi madre siempre escuchaba música cuando cocinaba… decía que el tiempo se le pasaba más rápido…

—¿Alguna emisora navideña? —preguntó Danny con curiosidad, había estado tan ocupado entre el trabajo y entre preparar su apartamento para cuando Grace fuera a visitarlo, que no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento de que le habían faltado los villancicos en su día a día.

Por lo general, después de dos días escuchando incansablemente las mismas canciones, estaba tan harto de ellos que su mínima mención era lo único que necesitaba para cabrearse. Sin embargo, estando fuera de casa, planeando una Navidad que para su gusto dejaba mucho que desear, se había sentido tan nostálgico que hasta echaba de menos aquellos versos de sobra conocidos y sus estribillos repetitivos y absurdos.

—Mmm… no, creo que no sintonizo nada remotamente navideño… —dijo Steve girando la rueda de aquel viejo aparato.

—Tal vez tenga algún CD en el coche —comentó Danny y se quedó pensando, considerando que probablemente sus villancicos hubieran corrido la misma suerte que su traje de Papá Noel.

—¿Qué tal esta emisora? —preguntó el marine a su compañero, esperando que aquella idea de poner la radio no despertara una vieja discusión sobre gustos musicales y cantantes.

—Déjala si quieres —dijo Danny volviendo a fijar su atención en el horno—, en breves las galletas estarán listas y podrás ayudarme a decorar.

Y durante largos minutos, lo único que se escuchó en la casa fue el hilo musical. Pero entonces, sin que viniera mucho a cuento, Steve se acercó a Danny le tendió la mano.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Danny mirándole de arriba abajo, demasiado consciente de lo que el otro hombre quería, notando cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza con la mera consideración de tocarse.

—Bailemos.

—Yo no…

—Venga, Danny, estoy harto de estar aquí mirando cómo las galletas se hornean —dijo Steve con resolución y antes de que Danny tuviera tiempo de responder, tiró de él con fuerza y le acercó a sí.

Danny tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que su deseo de estar rodeado por los brazos de Steve se había hecho de repente realidad. Sin embargo, aquella situación comenzaba a sobrepasarle y sentía que las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudarle, más cuando Steve le hizo colocarlas a ambos lados de su cadera y él se colgaba del cuello de Danny.

Una nueva melodía sustituyó a la canción que acababa de terminar y por instinto, Steve se acercó un poco más a Danny, afianzando su agarre, marcando el ritmo con el movimiento de su cadera, haciendo que su compañero se moviera por inercia, hipnotizado como estaba por la mirada que no era capaz de apartar.

 _“… I found love where it wasn`t supposed to be… Right in front of me…”_ (1)

Tal vez, después de todo, aquella Navidad fuera mucho mejor de lo que en un principio Danny había imaginado. Aunque probablemente las galletas se quemaron…

 

◊

 

(1) “I found”- Amber Run


	13. HUYENDO: Alejarse de todo a veces no es una opción

CAPÍTULO DE REFERENCIA (Spoilers): 1x13

 

Steve había seguido dándoles vueltas a las imágenes que Mary había sacado de todos los objetivos que el padre de ambos había guardado en aquella caja de herramientas de color rojo.

Las había estado analizando tanto rato en la oficina que ahora, incluso estando en casa, las podía ver en su cabeza y continuaba buscando detalles que arrojaran algo de luz a su investigación.

Sin embargo, una voz interior le decía que si su padre, que había dedicado prácticamente media vida a aquel caso, no había encontrado la pieza clave que seguía faltando, cómo iba a ser él capaz de conseguirlo.

—“Una vez eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda debe ser la verdad, por improbable que parezca”(2) —aquella frase sacó a Steve de forma brusca de sus pensamientos. De hecho, le cogió tan de sorpresa que incluso pegó un bote en el sofá en el que estaba tumbado y el libro que sostenía entre las manos le cayó al suelo.

—¡Joder, Danny! —exclamó el marine al darse cuenta de que su compañero le miraba con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara desde el otro lado de la ventana—. ¿Qué coño haces ahí parado, acechando entre las sombras?

—Para empezar… —respondió el policía puntualizando con sus gestos—, no te estaba acechando y mucho menos entre las sombras, porque tal vez sea de noche, pero tienes encendida la luz del porche. Además, he llamado, pero no me has oído, por eso me acerqué aquí al ver que tenías la ventana abierta… y de hecho te saludé para captar tu atención, pero parecías muy concentrado leyendo. ¿Sigues con las historias de Sherlock Holmes?

—Sí, sigo con las historias de Sherlock Holmes… —murmuró Steve mientras recogía el libro del suelo y se ponía en pie para abrirle la puerta a Danny; la única razón para que su compañero no hubiera entrado es que la llave estuviera echada.

—Veo que al fin me haces caso en algo —dijo el policía al entrar, refiriéndose a la puerta cerrada—; ¿temes que vuelvan a robar o solo lo haces para que yo no entre sin llamar?

—Según tú, siempre llamas antes de entrar —dijo Steve plantándose frente a él y cruzándose de brazos, parecía cansado, pero siempre le reconfortaba, aunque fuera un poquito, hablar con Danny. Aun así, no tenía intención de demostrárselo—. ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

El policía esbozó una amplia sonrisa y miró en la misma dirección en que su compañero, hacia la bolsa blanca que había llevado todo el rato en la mano y que era el auténtico motivo de su visita nocturna.

—¡Necesito un favor!

—Creo que no me gusta cómo suena eso —sentenció Steve y se relajó ligeramente, alejándose del salón y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la cocina—; ¿te apetece una cerveza?

—Claro —respondió Danny y fue tras él.

El marine sacó dos cervezas frías de la nevera y la pasó una a su compañero.

—¿Aún te quedan…? —comenzó a decir Danny y tras posar la bolsa blanca sobre la mesa, buscó algo en el congelador.

—Así que tú eres el ladrón de mis bombones de chocolate blanco.

—Yo no me llamaría ladrón…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo te referirías a alguien que coge algo que no le pertenece sin permiso y no lo devuelve?

—Sí bueno, pero el caso aquí es… que tenía… hambre y… me lo debes… ¿dónde…? —respondió Danny mientras seguía rebuscando en el congelador.

—Arriba a la derecha.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Danny alcanzando su objetivo, cogiendo tres paquetitos plateados y llevándose uno a la boca—. ¿Quieres?

—¿Podrías no hablar con la boca llena?

—Estás un poco gruñón, ¿tú, no?

—Al menos tira el envoltorio a la papelera correspondiente.

—¡Joder, eres peor que Grace con lo del reciclaje! —dijo Danny negando con la cabeza y paseándose por aquella cocina como si fuera la suya—; ya está, he tirado el plástico donde debía, ¿ya estás contento?

—Mucho. ¿Ahora vas a contarme de una vez a qué has venido?

—Pues verás… se te daba bien coser, ¿no?

Steve siquiera se dignó en responder, puso los ojos en blanco y reforzó su hastío con su ensayada pose de brazos cruzados. Porque sí, a veces le reconforta ver a Danny y tratar temas triviales, pero otras, la mayoría, sentía que su compañero solo jugaba con él y trataba de ponerle a prueba, como si estuviera llevándole hasta el límite solo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Desgraciadamente, en momentos como aquel, Steve sentía la terrible necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva, de mantener las distancias, porque presentía que tarde o temprano, las palabras no serían suficientes y no podría evitar el impulso de callar a Danny con un beso.

—Es por Rachel… —dijo al fin el policía y Steve sintió de repente que le faltaba el aire. El modo en que Danny había pronunciado el nombre de su ex mujer le trajo de vuelta a la realidad de una forma poco amable; era innegable que su compañero seguía sintiendo algo por ella.

—¿Está bien? —se obligó el marine a preguntar.

—Sí, sí, solo que… Grace actúa mañana en una obra de teatro en la escuela, Rachel le ha comprado el disfraz, pero no había de su talla y este le queda un poco grande —explicó Danny y señaló con un gesto a la bolsa blanca que aún seguía sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Y me has ofrecido a mí para arreglarlo?

—En realidad Rachel no me dio muchas opciones.

—¿Y por qué no se ocupa ella del disfraz? No creo que pueda hacerlo peor que tú con aquel traje de Papá Noel y la grapadora.

—Le ha… surgido algo —respondió Danny y se pasó la mano por la cabeza de forma distraída, apartándose el pelo—; no va a poder ir a la representación de Grace porque tiene que reunirse con Stan para no sé qué fiesta absurda organizada por su empresa por algún motivo benéfico… ¡Mira, ni lo sé, ni me importa! Pero le prometí a mi hija que me ocuparía de que tuviera el mejor disfraz y como tú mismo has dicho, coser no es lo mío, así que…

—Bien. ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer? —dijo Steve al fin, resignándose, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento que golpeó su corazón cuando vio a Danny sonreír de aquella manera.

—Como te decía, el traje le queda algo grande —comentó el policía, echando mano de la bolsa blanca y sacando de ella el disfraz de Grace—, sería ajustarlo un poquito por aquí y… ¡ay, malditas agujas!

—Alfileres.

—¿Qué?

—Que te has pinchado con un alfiler, no con una aguja.

—¿Qué diferencia hay? —preguntó Danny distraídamente mientras comprobaba que no estaba sangrando.

—Los alfileres tienen cabeza. Las agujas un ojo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Ahora también eres experto en anatomía de agujas?

—Trae anda —dijo Steve quitándole a su compañero el disfraz de su hija de la mano—; ¿Robin Hood?

—En realidad Peter Pan. Si te fijas, el tono de verde es distinto y no lleva arco y flechas…

—…¿solo una saca de cuero con polvo de hadas?

—¡Exactamente!

—¿Y qué pasa con la espada? —quiso saber Steve y dejó a un lado la pequeña saca que parecía estar llena de confeti para comprobar que la bolsa blanca en donde Danny había llevado el disfraz estaba vacía—. Creo recordar que en algún momento Peter Pan luchaba contra el Capitán Garfio.

—Esta es una versión libre —comentó su compañero tratando de zanjar el tema y que Steve se centrara en lo importante, que no era otra cosa que arreglar el disfraz de Grace.

—¿No habrá lucha de espadas?

—Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, Steve. ¿Acaso importa?

—No, supongo que no; solo quería saberlo por ya sabes, ayudar, enseñarle a Grace cómo empuñar una espada, tal vez un par de movimientos certeros…

—¡No! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡No puedes enseñar a mi hija a usar una espada, Steven! ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

—Tranquilízate Danny, solo iban a ser unos movimientos… defensivos, nada más. Además, imagino que las espadas serían de plástico o madera, ¿no?

—En tus manos, incluso una espada de madera seguiría siendo un arma mortal, estoy seguro.

—¡Qué cosas más bonitas me dices, Danno! —exclamó Steve sabiéndose victorioso, esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras cogía el disfraz y se iba con él de la cocina tras darle un último trago a su cerveza.

—¡Eh! ¿Y ahora a dónde vas? —quiso saber el policía, pero tardó varios segundos en seguirle.

Si bien, cuando Danny alcanzó a su compañero, este subía las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

—Pensaba utilizar la máquina de coser —comentó Steve elevando la voz para que Danny, aún en el salón, le escuchara.

—¿Tienes una máquina de coser? —preguntó el policía y solo en aquel momento recordó vagamente haber visto una en la suerte de terraza que uno se podía encontrar al subir las escaleras.

—Sí, tengo una máquina de coser, era de mi abuela. Ahora, ¿puedes hacer el favor de dejarme arreglar el disfraz de Grace en paz?

—Claro, faltaría más; aquí me quedo, calladito, sin decir una palabra —dijo Danny echando un vistazo a la mesa del salón en donde Steve había posado momentos antes la novela que había estado leyendo; y mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá, echó mano del bombón que había guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¡Y deja de comer mis bombones, joder!

—¡Lo haré cuando consiga las chocolatinas que aún me debes!

—Te hice un ticket.

—Sí, y que lo sepas, como regalo de Navidad un “vale por dos cajas de chocolatinas de caramelo y avellana” es el regalo más cutre que me han hecho nunca. Y lo peor es que conociéndote, jamás me lo cobraré.

—¡Danny! ¡Cállate y déjame coser! —exclamó Steve un segundo antes de que el sonido de la máquina de coser poniéndose en marcha inundara la casa.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Resultó que Steve tenía más nociones de costura de lo que había dejado entrever a su compañero. Y aunque tal vez no fuera capaz de crear una pieza de ropa desde cero, realizar arreglos valiéndose para ello de la máquina de coser se le daba bastante bien.

Aun así, tener listo el disfraz de Grace le llevó casi dos horas. En aquel momento, estaba dándole las últimas puntadas a una de las mangas, que había tenido que quitar para que la prenda conservara su estructura original al ser modificada.

—¡Listo! —exclamó el marine echando un último vistazo al traje y sacudiéndolo para deshacerse de los hilos sueltos que se pudieran haber quedado prendidos a la tela.

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta y Steve se dio cuenta de repente de que la casa había estado sumida en un silencio poco habitual cuando Danny Williams estaba en ella.

—¿Danny? —preguntó Steve asomándose por la barandilla del piso de arriba, aún con el disfraz de Peter Pan en la mano.

Pero el policía parecía haberse quedado dormido en el mismo sofá en que encontró a Steve cuando llegó. De hecho, incluso había estado leyendo el mismo libro que él.

Steve le observó desde la distancia y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras optaba por bajar las escaleras.

—¡Danny! —repitió una vez más con un tono de voz más bajo, tentando de despertar a su compañero, pero sin llegar a hacerlo—. ¿Danny?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta y viéndole tan tranquilo, Steve optó por dejarle dormir. A fin de cuentas, estaba seguro de que su sofá era mucho más cómodo que la cama que Danny tenía en su apartamento.

Así que el marine dobló el disfraz y lo volvió a meter en la misma bolsa en que Danny lo había traído, apagó las luces de la casa y volvió al salón, miró a su compañero una última vez y le cubrió con la manta que había sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Solo en aquel momento, al cubrir a Danny, Steve reparó en que se había olvidado de quitar el dedal que había utilizado para coser a mano un botón del disfraz.

Y un extraño sentimiento de euforia le golpeó cuando recordó qué significado guardaba el dedal en la historia de Peter Pan. ¿Sería Danny consciente de ello? Porque Steve estaba seguro de que si el policía no había leído antes aquel relato, sin duda lo habría hecho ahora por su hija. ¿Recordaría ese pequeño detalle?

Steve decidió correr el riesgo. Se quitó el dedal de la mano y lo posó en la mesa que había frente al sofá, justo al lado del teléfono móvil de su compañero. Después, apagó la última luz del salón y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Su sombra se recortó contra las escaleras mientras comenzaba a subir y un “buenas noches” se perdió en la oscuridad.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

Steve no había vuelto a saber de Danny desde que aquella mañana se levantara para encontrarse el sofá vacío y la manta doblaba y colocada de nuevo en su sitio.

De no ser por los envoltorios plateados dispersos por la mesa del salón, el marine habría pensado que lo había soñado todo.

Pero el hecho de que el policía se hubiera ido sin avisarle, sin dejarle siquiera una nota y que a lo largo de la tarde tampoco le hubiera escrito, molestó más a Steve de lo que jamás llegaría a reconocer. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ser el que diera el primer paso, así que decidió ignorar la ausencia de Danny volviendo a centrar toda su atención en el caso de su padre, aquel que de forma prematura le robó la vida a su madre.

Y de hecho, estaba de nuevo tan concentrado leyendo a Sherlock Holmes que tardó en reconocer aquel golpeteo como el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

—¡Ya va! —exclamó Steve cuando se dio cuenta, apresurándose para abrir y encontrándose al hacerlo con la enorme sonrisa de Grace Williams luciendo el disfraz que él mismo arreglara la pasada noche—. ¡Vaya! ¿Peter Pan llamando a mi puerta?

—¡Hola, tío Steve! —dijo la niña sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz—. Danno me dijo que fuiste tú quien arregló mi disfraz, así que vinimos para darte las gracias…

—No hacía falta, Grace. Pero me alegro de ver que el traje te queda bien —respondió él y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Danny—. ¿Vais o volvéis de la actuación?

—Vamos —dijo Danny y casi sonó indignado—. Paramos para invitarte a venir; bueno, si no estás muy ocupado y te apetece ver una obra de teatro infantil.

Steve negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente, acababa de ser demasiado consciente de que cuando su compañero le mirada del modo en que lo hacía, no podría negarle nada.

Que Grace acompañara la petición de su padre con un ademán expectante, no ayudó precisamente.

—Claro, me encantaría —dijo al fin.

—Genial, pues ya estás tardando en subirte al coche —señaló Danny alejándose con Grace del porche, pero un instante antes de bajar el escalón, se volvió hacia Steve—. Por cierto, no te quedarán bombones de esos de chocolate blanco, ¿eh?

—¡Sigue andando, Danno! —exclamó Steve posando las manos sobre los hombros de su compañero y obligándolo a caminar; haciéndose sin demasiada dificultad con las llaves del Camaro.

 

♦ ◊ ♦

 

En el colegio al que Grace acudía se respiraba aquella tarde de viernes cierto aire de expectación.

Había carteles informativos por todos los pasillos que anunciaban las obras de teatro que las distintas clases representarían; iban acompañados de flechas fluorescentes que guiaban a las familias hasta el salón de actos del centro y los docentes se repartían el trabajo, organizando a sus grupos de estudiantes y asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo para la hora programada.

Grace entró en el edificio principal como tantos otros niños y niñas, llevaba a su padre cogido de una mano y a Steve de la otra, y el intercambio de miradas entre los dos adultos dejó claro que ambos estaban convencidos de que si no la estuvieran sujetando, Grace iría flotando por el colegio, tal era el grado de entusiasmo con que miraba a todo a su alrededor.

Según avanzaba por los pasillos, la niña les iba explicando dónde estaban las clases y las distintas aulas, les informaba de los murales que decoraban el pasillo y les instaba a darse prisa, porque probablemente el resto de sus compañeros y compañeras ya hubieran llegado.

—Hey, tranquila, monito —le dijo Danny mientras se apartaba para que un grupo de niños algo mayores que Grace no les arrollaran al pasar—; eres Peter Pan, ¿recuerdas? No empezarán la obra sin ti.

—Lo sé, Danno, pero aún necesito preparar mi espada. Además, mi amiga Addison hace de Sombra y tenemos que ensayar un poco antes de actuar para coordinarnos —respondió la niña un instante antes de ver a otra niña vestida igual que ella, pero de color negro y salir corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Esa debe ser Addison! —exclamó Steve con un gesto.

—¡Qué perspicaz! —le dijo Danny mientras negaba con la cabeza y seguía avanzando por el pasillo—. La clase de Grace está al fondo.

Steve se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, dudando si esperar allí a Danny mientras este iba a saludar a la profesora de Grace e intercambiaba palabras amables con los padres y madres que conocía.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para decidir, porque apenas un segundo después, Grace y la tal Addison se aparecieron ante ellos.

—¡“Oscuro y tétrico hombre, en guardia”(3)! —exclamaron las dos niñas al unísono mientras blandían sendas espadas de plástico.

—Creo que se dirigen a ti —le dijo Steve a Danny sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Estarás contento, ¿no? Le has contagiado a mi hija tu amor por las armas —respondió el policía un instante después de que las dos niñas, muertas de risa, volvieran corriendo al aula donde su profesora estaba reuniendo ya a todos los niños y niñas del grupo.

Steve solo pudo reír a modo de respuesta, porque Danny había activado su modo padre y se acercó un instante para hablar con la profesora de Grace antes de seguir al resto de familias y dirigir sus propios pasos hacia el salón de actos.

 

El camino hacia el lugar en donde se iban a llevar a cabo las distintas representaciones estaba tan bien señalado que habría sido imposible perderse. Aun así, Steve se había limitado a pegarse a Danny y caminar a su lado mientras él hablaba con una de las madres del grupo de Grace.

Los pasillos del colegio seguían cargados de una energía que parecía hacer vibrar hasta las paredes. Steve había ido a recoger a Grace en varias ocasiones, pero nunca antes había entrado en el edificio, por lo que se preguntaba si aquel sentimiento era el habitual, si se debía al entusiasmo de los niños y niñas por representar una obra de teatro o si sencillamente él era el único que se sentía de aquel modo.

Abstraído como estaba, pareció no darse cuenta de que habían llegado al salón de actos hasta que la luz se apagó de repente, un foco iluminó el escenario y Danny captó su atención sujetándole por el brazo.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —le dijo el policía bajando la voz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Steve volviéndose, desconcertado y reparó por primera vez, cuando su ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de luz, que su compañero le indicaba con un gesto los asientos reservados bajo el nombre “familiares de Grace Williams” escrito en letras mayúsculas.

—¡Es aquí! —señaló Danny y tomó asiento.

Por su parte, Steve fue tras él y se situó a su lado. En el escenario había aparecido un docente que a juzgar por los aplausos que se sucedieron a continuación, debió de haber presentado al primer grupo en actuar, porque poco después salió del escenario y el pesado telón verde comenzó a abrirse.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Danny de repente a Steve, le había estado observando con preocupación durante los últimos segundos.

—Perfectamente —dijo Steve y señaló con un gesto hacia el escenario—. ¡Ya empieza!

Con el ceño fruncido, Danny siguió mirando a su compañero un rato más, hasta que recordó algo y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que dio con ello.

—Toma; se me había olvidado devolvértelo… —susurró solo para que Steve le oyera.

—¿Qué…? —trató de preguntar el marine y de repente, en la palma de su mano, Danny colocó el dedal que aquella mañana, cuando despertó en el sofá de Steve, cogió sin tener muy claro el motivo de por qué lo hacía.  
Intercambiaron miradas, aún sumidos en la oscuridad, y el sentimiento que Steve había estado tratando de descifrar se manifestó ante él con una claridad abrumadora.

Se había apresurado a decir que él no tenía las mismas responsabilidades que su padre, que no tenía una esposa, ni un hijo e hija a los que proteger. Pero en cambio, se había dado cuenta de que tenía a Danny y de algún modo, también tenía a Grace, porque no había nada en el mundo que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer si con ello garantizaba que padre e hija estuvieran a salvo.

Y fue entonces cuando lo entendió; cuando fue consciente de que a veces, huyendo, solo estabas protegiendo lo que más amabas. Sintió en aquel momento una conexión con su propio padre que solo se alcanzaba cuando se compartía la misma experiencia y lo echó de menos más que nunca.

—Gracias… —musitó mirando todavía a Danny y cerró la mano, el dedal atrapado en su interior como la prueba tangible de que el sentimiento entre ambos tal vez fuera mutuo.

 

 

◊

(2) «El signo de los cuatro», Arthur Conan Doyle.  
(3) «Peter Pan», J.M. Barrie.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482194) by [Alphecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca)




End file.
